


I've Known It (From the Moment That We Met)

by Spikedluv



Series: To Make You Feel My Love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: Harlequinkradam, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending one night together, Kris and Adam can’t stop thinking about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Known It (From the Moment That We Met)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harlequin Kradam using the prompt: _Kris Allen is forced to approach Adam Lambert, King of the Vampires in Los Angeles, California to request a favor. Adam, attracted to Kris, grants the favor on the condition that Kris spend one night with him. Kris agrees and earns the favor, but Adam is unable to stop thinking about him after their single night of passion. Adam determines to find him and make Kris his . . . permanently._
> 
> Title taken from ‘To Make You Feel My Love’.
> 
> Written: March 31, 2011

Adam Lambert, Vampire King of California, studied his reflection in the full length mirror that stood in his dressing room within the master bedroom suite in his mansion in LA. He wore a loose fitting white tunic with ruffled cuffs and a string at the throat which was currently untied, allowing the collar to fall open and expose his neck and several inches of his chest. He lamented the ginger curls, but he refused to dye his chest hair, it itched growing back in when he shaved, and he’d only tried waxing once.

Adam had matched the flowing shirt with the tightest pair of black leather pants he owned, and a pair of black leather boots that one of Cassidy’s assistants had shined until he could see his reflection in them. No one would normally mistake him for one of those ridiculous vampires that might grace the cover of a romance novel, but sometimes Adam liked to screw with people’s expectations.

And sometimes he just got bored.

Adam leaned in closer to the mirror to check his eyeliner (gave it an extra little smudge with his finger) and his roots, then straightened and gestured for Brad to bring him his coat. It was long, black leather (of course), and swirled around his ankles when he walked. Brad set down the clipboard that Adam thought might have become permanently attached to his hand and took the coat off the hanger, then held it out for Adam to slip his arms into.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Adam asked (he didn’t _whine_ no matter how much Brad said he did) as he tugged at his cuffs, snapping his shirt sleeves smooth beneath the jacket and displaying the fall of ruffles over his hand, and then straightened his collar.

Brad didn’t roll his eyes (Adam was watching just to be sure), but it was a close thing. He did heave a very deep and very put upon sigh, though, which Adam would have made note of, except Brad would merely have laughed at him and continued on. There was something to be said for _not_ having your ex act as your seneschal.

“You agreed to it because you owed the King of Arkansas a favor,” Brad replied evenly, as if he hadn’t answered that very same question a dozen times already, since the day several weeks ago when King Neil himself had phoned and called in his favor.

“I hate owing people favors,” Adam grumbled.

“I know you do,” Brad said, exercising his last bit of patience, “but look at it this way; once the audience is over, you no longer owe him a favor.”

“Have you figured out yet what he wants?”

“No,” Brad said sourly.

It had proven impossible to discover why King Neil’s foster son, Kris Allen, had requested an audience with Adam, or with King Adam, rather, and it was a sore point with everyone in Adam’s household. Adam had sent out spies, but everyone in Arkansas (and Adam meant _everyone_ ) loved the kid and were being very tight-lipped about the matter, or didn’t know the answer themselves. All Adam knew was that Kris Allen, through his foster father King Neil, had requested an audience.

The not knowing was driving him _insane_ , and since he was going mad, he’d decided to take Brad and everyone else in his court with him. He hadn’t shut up about the audience since he’d agreed to it.

“I hate being blind sided,” Adam said.

Brad snorted. He knew that what Adam really hated was being left in the dark.

“Look,” Brad said, smoothing out the leather covering Adam’s shoulders, “you listen to him, you tell him no, and that’s it. You’re free of favor-owing, and the kid’s out of your hair. Now, are you going to stop obsessing over the pretty little Southern boy, or what?”

Adam pouted. “I’m not obsessing.”

He was totally obsessing.

The thing was, Kris Allen was just his type. Cute little thing with brown hair and brown eyes. Just looking at the pictures his spies had taken made Adam imagine doing things to Kris Allen that King Neil would have him strung up for. And he was going to meet the kid in just a couple of hours.

Brad was right; it was just an audience. Adam had granted hundreds of audiences during his reign as King of California. He would listen to Kris, he’d deliver his verdict, and then it would all be over. He’d never have to see Kris Allen again. And he’d be free of the favor he owed King Neil. Win-win, Adam told himself.

Adam gave his reflection one last look, and then led the way out of the suite. Brad snapped up his clipboard and followed him. Tommy and Monte, who’d been standing guard outside the door, automatically fell into step behind them.

Moments later Adam swept into the large room that served as courtroom, audience chamber, and ballroom on occasion, his coat flapping and fluttering behind him like a pair of black leather wings. He climbed the dais and turned to face the waiting vampires, watched them all bow their heads and go to their knees.

Brad followed Adam up the steps and stood at his right hand. Tommy and Monte took up positions at the foot of the dais. Adam sat upon the throne and let his eyes sweep over the gathered assembly. His eyes immediately found the one he sought, though he didn’t allow them to linger.

Kris Allen, foster son to King Neil of Arkansas, was even cuter in person. Great.

Brad brought the session to order and everyone rose. Despite being the only human in the room, Kris stood straight and tall (relative, given his actual height), his eyes trained on Adam (or the man upon the throne, but Adam would rather think it was him that had caught the boy’s eye) as he ignored the roomful of vampires that would be happy to drink his blood if he wasn’t a guest in Adam’s home and foster son to a King.

Adam hated settling disputes. It had seemed fun back when he’d first become King, but now it was a chore he wished he could pawn off on someone else. He’d asked about it once, but Brad had quoted so many sections of law that Adam had given up the idea out of self-preservation.

Halfway through the list of names Brad was dutifully checking off on his clipboard, Adam was already bored to death. No pun intended. Adam let his attention wander from the facts of the current case being laid out before him (it was all starting to sound like blah, blah, blah, anyway), and his eyes automatically found their way to the spot where Kris Allen stood, patiently waiting his turn to speak with Adam.

Kris’ full attention appeared to be on Adam (or the dais, whatever), despite the vampire that had moved to stand closer to him than vampire etiquette deemed appropriate. While Adam watched, the vampire sniffed at Kris’ neck as if he was searching for his next meal.

Adam raised his hand and the vampire that had been speaking immediately fell silent. No one else had dared talk while court was in session, but now no one dared to even move, and the entire room became silent as a tomb – and Adam would know.

Kris Allen watched Adam as if he were merely curious what he might do, and not as if he were in fear for his life. Of course, he carried the mark of the King of Arkansas, and therefore his full protection, as well as enjoying the protection that came from being hosted under Adam’s roof. They didn’t matter, though, if a vampire chose to ignore them.

It took a few seconds of absolute silence for the vampire sniffing at Kris to realize that he was the focus of everyone’s regard. He looked away from Kris, glanced around the room, and then looked to the dais. He blanched when he saw that even the King’s eyes were upon him.

Adam stood and stepped down from the dais. The vampires parted for him and cleared a path straight to Kris. Adam acknowledged Kris (who gazed back at him with no apparent fear) with a glance, and then he studied the idiot standing behind the human.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Adam asked softly.

“He smells good,” the vampire said. “I wasn’t gonna hurt him, just wanted to smell him. Uh, your majesty.”

Adam might have believed him if his fangs hadn’t dropped, but that wasn’t the point.

“He’s a guest in my home,” Adam said. “Do you think you were showing him the proper amount of respect?”

Only now did the vampire seem to realize that he’d overstepped and might be in a heap of trouble. “I didn’t mean any disrespect,” the vampire whined.

“Do you know what I hate worse than someone disrespecting my hospitality?”

The vampire shook his head.

“When they lie to me.”

Adam’s hand shot out and crashed through the vampire’s rib cage. He ripped out its heart and watched the surprised expression on its face disappear as the vampire fell to dust even as the heart crumbled away in his hand.

The only evidence of the altercation (well, once the dust was swept up) was the slightly faster beating of Kris’ heart.

“You have my sincerest apologies,” Adam told him. He managed to keep his hands to himself though they ached to reach out and touch.

“Your apology is accepted,” Kris Allen said in his sweet as honey Southern accent.

Adam nodded, then swirled away to return to the dais. He rubbed his hands together to rid them of any remaining dust as he stalked through the chamber. The idiot vampire had been right about one thing – Kris Allen did smell delicious.

~*~*~*~

Kris Allen had spent the last twenty years of his life around vampires. Neil Allen, Vampire King of Arkansas, had taken them in when he’d met and fallen in love with Kris’ mother, Kim, and made her his consort. He’d loved and treated Kris as though he’d been his own son. (If vampires could have sons.)

Kris wasn’t naive. He knew everything there was to know about vampires; the good, the bad, and the really ugly things they didn’t want the human population to know about. Neil had made sure that Kris had the resources to protect himself, and since he couldn’t match a vampire’s physical strength, Neil had given him the power of knowledge.

And a vampire bodyguard until Kris had finally put his foot down.

Neil had made sure that Kris had as normal a childhood as possible, given that he’d grown up with the King of Vampires as his foster father. He’d encouraged Kris when he started playing guitar, and then singing, he’d sent him to college, and he’d supported Kris’ decision to quit college after a year and a half and concentrate on playing music full time. (Not that his mama didn’t want him to do what made him happy; she just worried more.)

Kris had been playing bars, and weddings, and college parties, and open mike nights for several years before admitting to himself that he’d never make it big playing in Arkansas. Kris had thought about it for a couple months before he’d broached the subject with his family. By then he’d already come to terms with the fact that he’d be leaving behind friends and family, all that he was familiar with, to follow his dream.

His mama had cried, but given him her blessing. Neil had only nodded and given Kris a hug. The next day, though, Neil told him that he’d scheduled an audience with the King of California, and Kris’ path had been set.

Under normal circumstances Kris would’ve just packed up and moved to LA, but his situation was far from normal. Most humans were ignorant of vampire politics, and even most vampires flew under the radar, but as a member of the royal family of Arkansas, Kris had to follow certain rules of conduct.

One of which was that he couldn’t enter another Vampire King’s territory without permission. If Kris was going to be able to move to LA to pursue his music, King Adam Lambert would have to allow it. All Neil would say when Kris asked him about the audience was that he’d called in a favor, but Kris knew how rare it was to have another King owe you a favor, and he’d been humbled that Neil had given up that leverage on his behalf.

Because he’d be meeting him to request a favor, Kris did some research on Adam Lambert. Most sources agreed that he was fair in his dealings, and that he didn’t suffer fools gladly. Kris was forced to add ‘gorgeous’ to that assessment the moment he’d seen photos of the Vampire King. He had the same intensity about him that most vampires of a certain age did, but he looked like he didn’t take himself too seriously and liked to have fun. Maybe it was the blue streak in his hair and the glitter on his face, or maybe it was that he appeared to be smiling in most of the pictures Kris had been able to find.

Kris arrived in LA the day of the audience; to have arrived before then would have been an insult. He dropped his bag and guitar off at the hotel room Neil had arranged for him, and then went for a walk. If his request was denied (always a possibility, though Kris tried not to think about it), this might be the only chance he’d have to see any of LA’s landmarks.

After several hours of sightseeing Kris got something to eat, then returned to the hotel for a nap before heading to King Adam’s mansion for his audience, which would take place during the court session that opened at midnight. Kris needed to be on his toes if he wanted to convince King Adam to allow him to come to LA.

Kris showed the parchment granting him an audience with the King to the vampire posted at the gate, and again at the front door, and then was led to the large room where he joined others who had been given their day in King Adam’s court, or who’d earned the opportunity to speak with him.

Kris was the only human in the room, but he wasn’t unfamiliar with that position so it didn’t faze him too much. Granted, he was used to vampires that knew who he was, and who knew that harming him would bring about their death, or worse. Still, he wore the mark of King Neil, announcing him as a member of the royal family due all respect and loyalty of his station.

In addition, rules of hospitality meant that he was also under the protection of King Adam, at least so long as he remained in LA for purposes of the audience he’d been granted.

While Kris was unconcerned with being in a roomful of vampires, he was nervous about his audience – it was so important to him that King Adam grant his request. Kris thought he might be willing to do anything for the chance to move to LA and pursue his music.

When King Adam Lambert swept into the chamber with only his seneschal and two guards in his entourage, Kris’ breath caught in his throat. The vampire was even more imposingly gorgeous than the photos had led Kris to believe.

Despite his disinterest in the court proceedings, Kris hung onto the King’s every word. Though he was distracted by the way Adam sprawled upon his throne, and the sound of his voice when he made a pronouncement, Kris was not unaware of the vampire behind him that was taking an unhealthy interest in his neck.

Kris attempted to ignore the vampire and not bring attention to himself, but somehow Adam became aware of the situation. Kris was more unnerved by the piercing blue gaze that pinned him to the spot than the possible threat to his life from behind him. At that moment, Kris felt that the greater danger lay with the man on the throne.

Kris managed to keep his composure while Adam confronted the vampire, and even as dust rained down to the floor. (Growing up, Kris had attended King Neil while he handled disputes and handed out disciplinary rulings, and while executions were rare, he’d witnessed one of those, as well.) The vampire’s demise at Adam’s hand, as sudden as it was, was less of a shock than being the focus of Adam’s attention. Adam spoke to him, and somehow Kris managed to reply without his tongue tripping over the words.

Kris heard very little of the rest of the court session, and all too soon the chamber had emptied out and it was his turn to appear before the King.

King Adam’s seneschal read out Kris’ name in ringing tones that echoed through the cavernous room. Kris’ legs shook as he approached the dais.

Kris bowed to show his respect, though he didn’t go to his knees – Adam Lambert was not his King. At least, not yet. He didn’t straighten or raise his eyes above the bottom step of the dais until King Adam spoke and gave him leave to rise.

Adam spoke the formal words of welcome from one royal family to another, not skimping on the greeting despite the fact that Kris was human, and then asked why Kris had sought this audience.

Kris had practiced his speech a hundred times in the past days, but now that he had the opportunity to deliver it, his tongue froze and every single word of it flew out of his head. Kris took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He was better at performing in front of larger audiences, but he imagined himself on stage and somehow managed to find his tongue.

“I’m a musician,” Kris said. “I’ve been making music since I was thirteen, and I’ve played locally in Arkansas, bars and such, for the past few years. Music is the thing I want to do for the rest of my life, but I’d like to do more than play college parties. I can’t do that in Arkansas, so I’d like to move to LA and see if I can make something happen here.”

Silence greeted his announcement and Kris struggled not to fidget.

“A musician,” Adam mused. “What do you do?”

“I, uh, sing,” Kris said. “And I play guitar. And piano. And viola.”

Kris’ voice went lower with each admission, and Adam’s eyebrows higher.

“Are you any good?”

Kris was momentarily thrown by the question, but then he recovered. “I, uh, yeah, I guess I’m good.”

“You’re not sure?” Adam said, almost sounding amused.

Kris’ shoulders went back. “I’m sure; I’m good.”

Adam nodded. “Sing something for me.”

“I, what?”

“Sing something for me. You say you want to come to my territory to sing; it would be silly of me to allow you to do so only to discover that you can’t actually sing, wouldn’t it?”

“I, uh, guess it would? I, yeah, I can sing for you. Can I warm up first?”

“Of course,” Adam said. He called out, “Alli!” then said to no one in particular, “Where’s Allison?”

“Here, here, I’m right here!”

A fiery red-haired sprite darted from out of nowhere and climbed up the dais. She knelt at Adam’s feet and placed a smattering of kisses across his knuckles. “You bellowed, my liege?”

“I should have you whipped for your insolence,” Adam drawled, even as he set his hand on the top of her head and mussed her hair.

The young girl, who couldn’t have been more than seventeen when she was turned, looked up at Adam without an iota of fear on her face. In fact, she grinned at him and said, “I made brownies.”

“With extra chips?” Adam queried.

“Of course!”

“And those nuts I like?”

Allison nodded.

Adam shrugged. “I guess we can postpone the whipping until tomorrow.”

Allison gave a husky laugh. “I appreciate your forbearance, oh, master.”

“As well you should,” Adam sniffed. “Alli, this is Kris Allen of Arkansas,” Adam finally made introductions. “Please show him to the music room. I’ll be there shortly.” To Kris, Adam said, “Anything in there is at your disposal.”

Kris nodded, unable to think of anything to say after witnessing the almost playful moment between Adam and Allison. He was saved from having to say anything when Allison skipped down the stairs and took his hand.

“Hi, Kris! Come on, I’ll show you where the music room is,” she said, and then dragged him off.

~*~*~*~

Adam watched Kris (who wore a bemused expression on his face) leave the chamber. “Tommy,” he said, and indicated to his guard that he should follow them. The foster son of the Vampire King of Arkansas had already been in danger once under Adam’s roof, he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Brad said as soon as Kris was out of hearing.

Adam didn’t, but he wasn’t going to tell Brad that. He could’ve given Kris an answer immediately; there was no real reason to deny his request. Or to drag out the audience even longer, except that Adam found the young man intriguing. A human who’d been raised by vampires, who showed no fear when he was the object of a vampire’s hunger, who didn’t react when said vampire was executed mere feet away from him. Yes, Adam wanted to spend more time with Kris Allen. For that reason alone it made him the most dangerous human Adam had ever met.

“You’re excused,” Adam told Brad.

“I’ll need to draw up and witness any agreement you make,” Brad reminded him.

“I’ll call you if I need you.”

Brad snorted.

It really sucked that Brad knew him so well. “Show some respect,” Adam growled.

“I would,” Brad said, “if you were actually thinking with your big brain.”

Adam would order Brad killed, but he’d already done that once in a fit of pique and no one had listened to him. Besides, he might actually miss the bitch.

Adam rose from the throne. “Go out dancing, or something.”

“By myself?”

Adam knew that Brad wouldn’t be by himself for long, but he just said, “Take Cassidy.”

“Can I tell him it’s an order?” Brad asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Adam said as he descended the dais.

Cassidy was certain to take his revenge, probably by creating some hideous jacket that Adam would have to wear, but it would be worth it to get Brad out of his hair for a couple hours. Monte fell into step behind Adam as he made his way through the hallways to the music room.

Once upon a time it had seen a lot of use, before Adam had become the Vampire King of California, and even early during his reign, but the further he’d gotten into the business of running his jurisdiction, the further he’d gotten from his dream of becoming a famous rock star, and the less he’d wanted to be reminded of it. These days the music room was rarely used.

And now here was Kris Allen, asking for the same dream that Adam had denied himself.

Tommy stood outside the large double doors which had been left open a crack so he could hear everything that was going on inside, and Monte took his place across from him on the other side of the doors. Tommy pushed one of the well-oiled doors open further and Adam slipped inside. Kris sat at the piano, running his fingers across the keys and singing softly. Alli stood near him, watching in awe. It had been ages since anyone had made that old piano sing so sweetly.

When she saw Adam, Alli ran up to him. “Who is he?” she whispered.

“King of Arkansas’ foster son,” Adam told her.

“He’s _cute_ ,” Alli said, all earnest and without any of Brad’s mocking. “What’s he doing here?”

“He wants to move to LA to make music,” Adam said.

“Are you going to let him?”

“That’s the question,” Adam told her, and then ushered her out of the room.

Alli only stopped protesting when Adam told her she could go dancing with Brad and Cassidy. It would serve Brad right to have to watch out for Alli instead of trying to make Cassidy jealous by dancing with every pretty boy he could find.

Adam softly closed the door and crossed the room to the sofa. Kris continued to play, lost in the music he was making and seemingly unaware of what had transpired around him. Dangerous for a human in a nest of vampires, Adam thought. The boy was too used to being coddled; he’d never survive among vampires who weren’t held in check by the strong hand of his foster father.

Kris eventually stopped playing. He turned around on the bench and started when he saw Adam sitting there watching him instead of Alli.

“Sorry,” Kris said as he wiped his palms on the thighs of his jeans. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“That was nice,” Adam admitted, ignoring the apology. “Play something else.”

Kris flushed with pleasure at the compliment. “Thanks,” he said, then turned back around to face the piano. “Any requests?”

“No,” Adam said, “anything is fine.”

The kid hadn’t been lying, he was good. Better than good. Especially with only the piano accompanying him. Adam didn’t know how much time slipped by while he lost himself in Kris’ voice.

Finally he roused himself enough to say, “You said you play guitar?”

Kris let the notes he was playing die out, then slid around on the bench to face Adam. “Yes. Did you want me to . . . ?”

Adam pointed to where several guitars stood in the corner. Kris rose from the bench and went over to look at each one carefully, picking one or two up and touching his fingers to the strings before choosing one. Adam hated to admit that he didn’t know one guitar from another, but Kris appeared to know what he was doing. He returned to the bench and sat, settled the guitar on his lap and bent over it with an expression of intense concentration as he set about tuning it.

Once he was satisfied, Kris started playing. He played for a few minutes before he added vocals. Adam thought he could sit there forever and listen to Kris Allen sing. Kris sang across genres, and he made every song he touched his own. Adam was impressed despite the fact that he didn’t want to be.

Kris eventually stopped playing, and Adam could tell that his fingers were getting sore. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Adam shook his head. “You were right, you are good.”

Kris ducked his head to hide the smile and the blush. He glanced at Adam through his lashes in a sexy move that Adam would bet was completely unintentional. “Thanks.”

Carefully handling the guitar, Kris stood and carried it back over to the corner and replaced it on the stand. He returned to stand uncertainly beside the piano, wiped his palms off on his butt, and then stuck his hands in his front pockets.

“I don’t know how this works,” Kris said honestly. “Do you need more time . . . ?”

“No, I don’t need more time. I have a proposition for you,” Adam said before he even realized he was going to speak the words.

He’d been listening to Kris’ voice, watching his hands, smelling the delightfully spicy scent of him, and the _want_ had been building.

Kris stopped fidgeting and gave Adam his undivided attention.

“I’ll grant your request on one condition,” Adam told him.

Kris held his breath and nodded.

“You spend one night with me; sundown to sunup.”

Kris frowned in confusion as he played Adam’s words back in his head, and then he flushed with understanding. Adam watched a myriad of emotions cross Kris’ face – shock, and disbelief, and surprise, and interest.

Before Kris could find his tongue, Adam said, “Don’t give me an answer now. You have 48 hours to decide.”

Adam wasn’t sure if he delayed Kris’ answer because he was afraid he’d say ‘no’, or because he might say ‘yes’.

Adam rose from the couch and Kris’ eyes went wide. Kris cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

Kris stammered, “What, um, what would you expect . . . from me . . . the night . . . if I . . . .”

Adam walked over to Kris and stopped only when they were separated by mere inches. He reached out and brushed the backs of his knuckles against Kris’ cheek, then curled his fingers around the back of his neck. He lowered his head pressed his nose to Kris’ throat, breathing in the delicious scent of him. Adam raised his head and took Kris’ gasp into his mouth. He took his time sliding his tongue across Kris’ lips, and then slipping it into his mouth to map, and taste, and claim. Kris’ tongue touched Adam’s and he tipped Kris’ head back and deepened the kiss.

Adam remembered that Kris had to breathe, even if he didn’t, and reluctantly released his mouth. He pushed his hand into Kris’ hair and made sure he was steady on his feet before withdrawing his hands.

“Everything,” Adam said now in reply to Kris’ question. “If you can imagine it, I’m going to do it to you.”

With great effort Adam ignore the fresh blush that heated Kris’ skin. He fished Kris’ cell out of his pocket and programmed his number into it. He held it up so Kris could see what he’d done, and then placed the phone in Kris’ hand.

“Call me with your decision.”

Walking away from Kris at that moment was one of the most difficult things that Adam had ever done. He threw the doors open and instructed Tommy to show Kris out, and then quickly strode down the hall to his own suite with Monte trailing after him.

He needed a drink. Preferably some O Negative from a cute little thing that looked nothing like Kris Allen.

~*~*~*~

Kris barely registered Adam leaving the room. He was too busy trying to keep his legs from collapsing after that kiss. It didn’t help that his mind was flooded with images of the ‘everything’ that Adam Lambert would do to him if he accepted the deal.

One of Adam’s guards, the one that had shadowed he and Allison to the music room, waited patiently (and silently) for Kris to get his act together and move. Once Kris managed to make his way to the door, the vampire escorted him out of the mansion and into a waiting car. He gave the driver the name of Kris’ hotel, and then closed the door. Kris didn’t even bother wondering how he’d known where Kris was staying. There was probably very little Adam Lambert didn’t know about the city he’d made his home.

The first thing Kris did when he got to his hotel room was break into the mini-bar. He fell down onto the couch and dropped his head back. Kris stared at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. He raised his head and drained his glass, then stared at the cell phone he still clutched in his hand.

His parents would be waiting to hear from him, but there was no way Kris could tell either of them about Adam’s offer. His mother would insist that he return home immediately, and his father would probably demand satisfaction for the perceived insult.

God, what a mess! All Kris wanted to do was play music.

Kris fingered the keypad, and then bit the bullet and pressed speed dial #1.

“Hi, Mama,” Kris said after Kim Allen answered on the first ring. He wished he’d gotten himself another drink before calling, but he felt too lethargic to move right then. “It’s good to hear your voice.”

She asked about his flight, and the hotel, and the sights, and then finally the thing she’d probably been fretting about since she’d seen him off at the airport early that morning. Or the morning before, now.

Kris fudged the truth a little bit and told her that he wouldn’t have an answer for 48 hours (he figured it wasn’t exactly a lie, since he had no idea what his answer would be until then) and she commiserated with him at the wait. Eventually they said their goodbye’s and I love you’s and then disconnected.

One more drink before bed made it easier for Kris to fall asleep, but it didn’t keep him from dreaming about the kiss, or imagining strong hands moving over his bare skin.

Kris had 48 hours to make his decision, and he planned on enjoying them, which meant more sightseeing and not thinking about Adam Lambert. His stupid lips or his ridiculous deal. It was a decision easier made than adhered to.

After two days of taking in the sights, way too much caffeine (there was a Starbucks in the lobby), one open mike night and a case of karaoke gone bad, Kris made his decision. At midnight of the second day Kris called the number Adam had entered into his phone. When Adam answered, Kris spoke just one word.

“Yes.”

Kris wanted to play music more than anything, and in the scheme of things, spending one night with Adam Lambert was a small price to pay for the opportunity. He just wished he could be sure he was agreeing to Adam’s terms for his music, and not because Adam had scrambled his brains a little bit with that kiss.

~*~

Kris showed up at the mansion at sundown the next night as he’d been instructed. He was let through the gates, and then greeted at the door by a young looking vampire that introduced himself as Taylor. Taylor led Kris through the mansion and up to the second floor. He knocked on a closed door, then opened it and gestured Kris through.

“Make yourself comfortable; Adam will be right out. If you want something to drink, there’s water and other stuff in the mini-fridge. If you need anything else, dial zero.” He indicated the phone Kris should use.

“Thank you,” Kris said, but he was talking to the closed door.

Kris looked around the room he was in, a well-appointed sitting room that had been decorated and furnished for function as much as style. The couch looked like you could sink right into it and never be found again.

Kris wasn’t thirsty, per se, though his mouth had gone dry the moment he’d walked through the gate. He decided to see what ‘other stuff’ the fridge held, if only to have something in his hands when Adam appeared.

There was soda and even beer, but Kris chose to go with a bottle of water. He took a sip, and then wandered around the room, checking out the framed artwork on the wall and the colorful ceramic vases and dishes that were scattered about in an attempt to take his mind off of what would soon be happening in that very room.

A soft knock at the door heralded the return of Taylor. He’d brought with him the guitar Kris had played the last time he was in the mansion.

“Adam requested this,” Taylor said as he carefully laid the guitar on the round glass top of the coffee table.

Taylor left without another word, and Kris was left alone with the guitar. He wondered if Adam wanted him to play it again. That would be weird, wouldn’t it?

Kris couldn’t resist the lure of the guitar, though, so he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch so he could run the tips of his fingers over wood that had been well cared for, even though said care couldn’t hide the fact that the guitar had been well-used, and Kris supposed, well-loved.

“It’s Monte’s,” Adam said from directly behind Kris, answering the question Kris knew he hadn’t spoken aloud.

Kris jumped at Adam’s sudden appearance and sloshed water out of his bottle. A few drops hit the guitar, and Kris quickly wiped them off with his hand, and then dried the wood with the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t do that!” Kris said, glaring at Adam as he made his way around the sofa and settled into one of the chairs across from him.

Adam didn’t mention Kris’ tone, or remind him to whom he was speaking. He just smirked as he pulled his legs up and curled them under him. Legs, Kris couldn’t help but notice, that were encased in a pair of blue silk lounge pants that looked to be very soft to the touch.

“Is that what you sleep in?” Kris said before he could police his mouth.

The smirk grew wider. “No,” Adam said as he stroked his hand over the material covering his thigh, “I prefer to sleep nude.”

Which was not at all the image Kris needed in his head. He dragged his eyes away from Adam and back to the guitar. His fingers itched to pick it up, even if it hadn’t been brought here for that purpose.

“Go ahead,” Adam said, “play it. I want to hear you.”

Kris set his water aside and picked up the guitar. He handled it gently, careful not to cause it more damage than he’d already done. He cradled it on his lap and tested it, but aside from one small adjustment it had held its tune.

Kris started to play, and without thinking about it his fingers chose one of his own songs. He played it through once before playing it a second time with vocals.

When he finished, Adam said, “I don’t recognize that one.”

“It’s just something I wrote,” Kris said, and then he played a melody that had been running through his head the past three days. “This one doesn’t have any lyrics,” he told Adam, unsure why he was sharing this. “All I have is this little bit of melody.”

“It’s beautiful,” Adam said. “Play another one of yours. Please.”

Kris would have done so anyway because Adam had sounded so sad, but the ‘please’ sealed the deal. He played another, and another, until the tips of his fingers felt raw, and his muscles screamed from bending over the guitar.

Kris didn’t even notice that Adam had moved until he placed one knee on the couch beside Kris’ leg and carefully removed the guitar from his hands and set it aside. He curled his fingers around the back of Kris’ neck and tipped his head back, and then lowered his own head until their lips met.

Kris moaned before their lips even touched. He opened his mouth to Adam’s tongue and met it with his own. Kris slid one hand up Adam’s thigh (the material was just as silky smooth as he’d imagined it would be), and brought his other hand up to cling to Adam’s forearm.

Adam broke the kiss and said, “Bedroom.”

Kris thought, “Please, yes,” and wasn’t even embarrassed when he realized that he’d said it out loud.

~*~*~*~

Adam took Kris’ hand and led him into the bedroom. The air still vibrated with the sound of Kris’ voice, the guitar he’d played so beautifully. Adam was so fucking hard, from watching Kris play, from the taste of him. He couldn’t wait to be inside Kris, feeling him tight and warm around him, but there was plenty of time for that. Kris was his until the sun rose.

If Adam had even a passing thought about wanting to keep Kris longer than that, he’d never admit it, even to himself.

Adam stopped at the foot of the bed and grew even harder when Kris shot it a nervous glance. He slid his hand over Kris’ hand and rested his thumb against the pulse point at his wrist. He could hear the pounding of Kris’ heart, but he wanted to feel it, as well. Adam raised Kris’ hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his wrist. Kris tried to bite it back, but Adam heard his soft moan. Adam licked the spot, and then closed blunt teeth over it. Kris gasped, and then turned his face away so Adam couldn’t see his reaction. It made little difference, because Adam could smell it.

“So responsive,” Adam murmured against Kris’ wrist.

Kris didn’t speak, but he watched Adam warily, like the rabbit watches the fox, and licked his lips. It may not have been his intent, but the gesture drew Adam’s attention back to his sweet mouth, bottom lip already perfectly plump, now swollen and red from the kiss they’d shared on Adam’s sofa.

Adam slipped his hand behind Kris’ neck and swept in for another kiss. Kris clung to Adam’s shirt with one hand, and curled his other arm around Adam’s neck. When Adam broke the kiss, Kris panted for breath. Adam pressed his nose to Kris’ neck.

“Say my name,” he commanded.

“Adam,” Kris said immediately, if a little breathlessly.

Kris’ scent went spicier.

“Again.”

“Adam.”

“Again.” Adam bit down on Kris’ neck.

“A–ahh!–dam.”

Oh, yeah, that was . . . . Adam inhaled deeply. Perfect.

Adam reached for the top button of Kris’ shirt, slipped it. “Wanna see you,” he said, his fingers moving expertly over the buttons. “All of you. Wanna spread you out on the bed and lick every inch of you.”

Adam reached inside Kris’ shirt and found his nipple. He stroked his thumb over it, then lightly pinched it.

“Fuck,” Kris groaned, long and low.

“Dirty boy,” Adam teased. “You gonna suck my cock with that mouth?”

Kris shuddered down to his toes, and his knees buckled. Adam lifted him and carried him to the bed. He indulged himself as he removed Kris’ clothes, using his tongue and lips on each patch of skin he exposed. He pressed a kiss to the pulse point at Kris’ throat, and then closed blunt teeth on it as a promise of things to come. He pushed the shirt aside and teased a nipple to a hard nub before unbuttoning the rest of the shirt in one pull. Ignoring the buttons bouncing off the mattress and onto the floor, Adam licked a path down the trail of hair that led him to the waistband of Kris’ jeans and snuck beneath it.

The jeans went next; the fly remaining intact only because Kris had enough presence of mind to slap Adam’s hands away and undo it himself. Once he was naked, Adam ran his hands up Kris’ legs as he just looked at him. Kris squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny, but Adam didn’t hurry himself. This was a sight he wanted to commit to memory.

Adam finally gave in to Kris’ pleas and his own desire. He buried his face in Kris’ groin and inhaled, then licked him before leaving his mark there. As tempting as it was to swallow Kris down, Adam stayed away from the hard column of flesh lying against his belly. Though he did swipe his tongue across the head get a taste of the pre-come collecting in a drop at the tip.

Adam paid attention to Kris’ balls, and the inside of his thigh before moving down his leg, kissing the side of his knee, his ankle, the arch of his foot. He returned to the spot inside Kris’ thigh where the pulse of Kris’ blood called to him. Adam dropped his fangs and sank them into the tender skin. He only took a little taste, just enough to make him want more, but it was too much for Kris, who cried out and came, his cock untouched.

Adam moved swiftly, like a striking snake, and took Kris into his mouth so that each spurt after the first landed on his tongue. He milked Kris through his release, then lapped at the come on his belly.

Adam raised back up over Kris, who looked up at him through slitted eyes, his eyelids as heavy as his muscles after his climax. Adam kissed him again, and Kris whimpered when their tongues met. Adam forced himself to break the kiss, reminding himself that even better things lay ahead, though he was hard pressed to imagine anything better than kissing Kris.

Adam rolled off the bed and stood beside it as he took his own clothes off. Kris blushed and turned his eyes away when Adam caught him watching. Adam laughed when Kris’ gaze couldn’t help returning to his groin, where Adam’s hard cock stood out from his body. Adam stroked himself, and Kris swallowed hard before licking that sweet bottom lip.

Adam moaned as the sight went straight to his dick. He climbed back onto the bed and knelt at Kris’ head, then guided his cock to Kris’ lips. Kris darted his tongue out to taste the tip, and Adam gently eased inside Kris’ mouth. Adam pushed his fingers through Kris’ hair and cradled his head as Kris suckled at the head of Adam’s prick.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing Kris’ lips wrapped around him, stretched taut with his girth. That image alone was enough to make Adam want to push the rest of the way inside and fuck Kris’ mouth, but he had other plans for his first time with Kris. They had time for this later, Adam promised himself.

Adam pulled out of Kris’ mouth and his lips closed with a pop. Kris hid his eyes from Adam as he licked his lips, but Adam was having none of that. He pulled Kris’ head back and caught his gaze as he lowered his lips to Kris’ and licked the taste of himself out of Kris’ mouth.

When Kris had forgotten his embarrassment, Adam turned him onto his stomach and renewed his exploration. He bit the back of Kris’ neck, licked down the knobs of his spine, and pressed a kiss to the curve of his back above his ass. Kris made the sweetest sound when Adam touched his tongue to him, and Adam knew that no one had ever done that to him before.

Adam took his time opening Kris with his tongue. If asked he’d say that he loved the noises Kris made as he pushed back, trying to get more of Adam’s tongue inside him, and while that was true, a part of him wanted to make sure that Kris remembered this. Remembered that Adam had been the one to take him apart with his tongue.

Adam slicked up his fingers and pressed two inside Kris, watching avidly as Kris stretched around him and took him in easily after being relaxed by Adam’s tongue. He moved his fingers in and out of Kris, loving the way he opened and closed around them, enjoying the soft, tight heat of him, before pushing in deeply enough to find the spot inside Kris that would make him . . . .

“Ahhh! Oh my god, Adam.”

Adam touched Kris there again. And again. Soon Kris was pushing up onto his knees and back, fucking himself on Adam’s fingers. The sounds he made were delicious. Adam closed his teeth on the sweet curve of Kris’ ass as he drove his fingers inside him. Kris whined a protest when Adam withdrew his fingers, then groaned when he pushed back in with three. Adam licked around his fingers, and Kris shuddered and swore under his breath.

When Adam pulled out this time, Kris merely looked over his shoulder to watch him. His eyes went wide with trepidation and anticipation when Adam knelt behind him and stroked slick over his hard length, but he eagerly spread his legs even wider when Adam guided the head of his prick to Kris’ hole. If Kris had felt tight and hot around Adam’s fingers, he felt doubly so around Adam’s cock. It was all Adam could do to press inside him slowly and carefully until he was fully sheathed, when all his body wanted was to slam inside him and just take, take, take.

“Okay?” Adam asked as he ran his hands over Kris’ back.

Kris nodded, but Adam wanted to hear him speak. He slid a hand beneath Kris and tweaked a hard nipple.

Kris yelped, then said, “Yes, I’m okay, geeze!”

Adam smiled at Kris’ response, but couldn’t let him get away with it. He softened his touch on Kris’ nipple, stroking it and gently pinching it until Kris moaned low and deep, and pushed back, as if it were possible to take Adam in any more deeply.

Adam held Kris by the hips. He pulled back out of him, then pushed in again, getting Kris used to the feel of having him inside him. He started moving faster because his body demanded it of him. He found the perfect angle that let him hit Kris’ prostate, and slammed over it with each stroke of his cock until Kris was babbling and shaking and coming apart beneath him.

Next time, Adam would have him on his back so he could see Kris’ face when he came, and just that thought was enough to take Adam to the brink. The soft sob Kris made as his body emptied itself on Adam’s sheets sent Adam over.

Adam felt like Jell-O when he’d finished filling Kris’ ass with his come. He wanted to just let himself crash onto the bed, but he didn’t want to squish Kris, so he made himself carefully pull out of him and roll to the side before collapsing. He pulled Kris into his arms, and Kris went without a murmur of complaint (except when Adam dragged him through the wet spot).

Adam thought it was something that would haunt him, the knowledge that Kris was a cuddler. To take his mind off of that he slid his hand down Kris’ back and over his ass, pressed two fingers inside him. Adam loved knowing that it was his come filling Kris.

Kris moaned. “I can’t, Adam. Nap time?” he finished hopefully.

Adam chuckled. “Oh, baby, you can. We’ve got plenty of time. Just think how many more times I can do that to you tonight.”

“All of it?” Kris asked in stunned disbelief.

“Everything,” Adam promised.

“Oh, god.”

“Sleep,” Adam said. “I’ll wake you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Kris retorted.

But it wasn’t fear Adam smelled.

~*~*~*~

When Kris finally rolled out of bed, the alarm clock on the night stand read 6:42pm. He’d slept the entire day away. Without eating, his stomach quickly reminded him. Kris checked the room service menu, and then called down to the kitchen with his order, and a request for a copy of that day’s paper. With the promise of food in twenty minutes, Kris decided to take a shower to help him wake up. He’d taken a shower when he’d returned to his hotel room earlier that morning (his mind veered away from thinking about why he’d _needed_ a shower), but now he needed to wash away the lethargy infusing his muscles and slowing his thought process.

Kris was showered and dressed before the knock on his door signaled the arrival of his meal. His stomach rumbled appreciatively. He read the paper while he ate, merely glancing at the headlines before flipping to the classified section to peruse the apartment rentals. Kris didn’t want anything too expensive (he had some savings, but he didn’t want to spend it all on a place to sleep when he didn’t expect to be there often), but he didn’t want to be in a bad neighborhood, either.

He had several options circled, and was just wishing that he knew someone in LA who could advise him when there was another knock at his door. Expecting someone from the kitchen to clear away the food tray, Kris didn’t bother checking the peephole before opening the door. He was rewarded for his lapse by a flurry of red hair and a hug that cut off his air supply. Kris coughed when Allison finally released him, and sucked in a deep breath to refill his lungs.

“Hi!” Allison said cheerfully, oblivious to Kris’ attempt to draw air.

“Um, hi?”

“Adam told me what happened,” Allison said, bouncing.

Kris choked on his own tongue. “He did?”

“Yeah, that he’s agreed to let you stay in LA? That’s so awesome!”

“Yeah,” Kris said as relief coursed through him. He didn’t know why he’d thought that Adam might have told her about _that_ , except for how he himself thought about it at least once every five minutes. “So, did, uh, Adam want something?” Kris asked, wondering why Allison was there.

“What?” Allison said as Kris’ question interrupted her study of his room. “Oh, no.” She waved her hand as if to banish the thought. “I just wanted to come by and congratulate you.”

“Okay. Well. Thanks.”

Allison smiled at him. “You’re welcome. So what are you doing?” she asked as she picked up the paper with the apartments circled.

“Looking for a place to live,” Kris said dryly.

“Oh, you don’t want to live here,” Allison announced, and then picked up Kris’ pen and placed a big ‘X’ over one of the ads he’d circled. “This one looks good, though,” she said after she’d looked them all over. To emphasize her point she gave it two stars with a flourish of the pen. “It’s in a good neighborhood _and_ it’s not far from The Hole.”

“The hole?”

“Well, it’s actually called The Watering Hole, but I call it The Hole, mainly because it irks David.” Allison gave him a grin. “David Cook, he owns the place. You know, I bet you ‘d love it there, and oooh!” Her eyes went wide. “I bet he’d love you. You need to play for him!”

“Uh,” Kris said.

“So it’s settled,” Allison said, clapping. “We’ll go check out the apartment, and then I’ll take you to meet David.” She ripped the page out of the paper and folded it. “Let’s go.”

“Actually, I think I need to call first,” Kris said, pointing at the paper she held.

“We’ll call on the way,” Allison said, reaching out for Kris’ hand. “Come on.”

Kris was able to slow her down long enough to grab his wallet off the night stand, and his jacket off the back of the chair.

Unsurprisingly, Allison was a chatterbox. Kris’ mind was still swirling when she led him to a black car with tinted windows. Before he could stop her, Allison opened the back door and slid inside, leaving the door open for Kris.

Kris poked his head inside.

“Come on,” Allison said impatiently before turning her attention to the driver (who Kris recognized from his first visit to Adam’s mansion), who had turned in his seat so he could look at Allison. “We’re going to look at an apartment,” she told him, and gave him the address. “And then we’re going to The Hole.”

Kris slid into the backseat beside Allison and pulled the door shut while she was talking. When she was done, the driver’s eyes fell on Kris.

Kris raised his hand in greeting. “Hi.”

“Oh, Kris, this is Tommy. Tommy, you remember Kris, right?”

Tommy nodded, then turned to face the front and started the car.

“You have your own driver?” Kris said.

Allison snorted. “Babysitter, more like,” she replied, pitching her voice so Tommy could have heard her even if he wasn’t a vampire.

Tommy glanced up at the rearview mirror and caught Allison’s eyes, but didn’t respond.

“I’m the baby,” she told Kris, and he nodded as if he had any idea what she meant.

Allison kept up a constant stream of chatter all the way to the apartment, pointing out restaurants Kris should try, and theaters, and her favorite shops. Kris wouldn’t swear to it, be he thought he saw Tommy’s lips curl up into a smile during a particularly animated story.

Tommy double parked outside the apartment building. He twisted around in the seat and pinned Allison with his eyes. “Don’t get into any trouble.”

“I won’t!” Allison said.

Tommy just continued to stare at her.

“I won’t, okay?” she said a little more reassuringly.

Tommy gave her a little nod.

“Geeze, Dad,” Allison muttered as she pushed Kris out of the car and followed him.

Allison found the manager’s name on the directory, then led the way to his apartment. She knocked, then smiled sweetly when Mr. Samuel Barrows answered his door.

“Hi,” Allison said, shoving her hand at him. “I’m Allison, and this is my friend Kris. He’s from Arkansas. We were wondering if he could look at the apartment you’ve got listed for rent?” She showed him the posting.

“You’re supposed to call first,” the elderly Mr. Barrows grumbled.

“I know,” Allison said, looking chagrined. “I’m sorry, it’s just, we were already in the neighborhood looking at _another_ apartment,” she lied smoothly, “and we hoped . . . .”

Mr. Barrows looked at Kris. “You talk?” he asked gruffly.

“When I can get a word in edgewise,” Kris said sadly.

Allison said, “Hey!” while Mr. Barrows gave Kris an understanding look.

~*~

Tommy parked the car and went with them into the bar. Kris had expected Allison to make a wisecrack about being old enough to not need a babysitter, but she just hugged Tommy’s arm to her side as they all walked to the front door, and then let go of him to skip ahead and go in without them. Kris watched her go, slightly bemused by the entire evening so far, and then glanced over at Tommy, who was staring at him. Kris just shrugged, and apparently satisfied, Tommy nodded back.

Tommy reached the door first. He looked around them as he pulled the door open, a move that may have seemed casual if you didn’t know the extent of his senses, and then gestured Kris in ahead of him.

“You always on guard?” Kris asked as he passed into the bar.

“Adam would kill me if anything happened to Alli. Or you,” Tommy said, brushing past Kris when the words froze his feet.

Kris watched Tommy approach the bar and greet the man standing behind it. He leaned one elbow on the bar and looked at Allison.

“It’s just Coke,” she assured him. “Wanna make sure?” she teased, sliding the glass over to him.

Tommy accepted the offer as if it had been genuinely made. He took a sip, then placed the glass back in front of Allison.

“You’re such a mother hen,” Allison charged, but the words were spoken without heat, and Kris got the impression that they’d had similar conversations on many occasions.

Tommy just looked at her, then nodded his thanks for the beer set before him and disappeared into the shadows with it. Kris watched him go, then slid onto the empty stool next to Allison.

“He doesn’t say much, does he?” Kris said, risking Tommy overhearing him.

“Oh, he does,” Allison assured him. “He just says it all with his eyes.”

Kris grinned at the face she made, glancing away only when the bartender returned.

Allison bounced. “David! This is my friend Kris. He just moved to LA.”

“Hey, Kris.”

David held his hand out and Kris shook it.

“Hi.”

“Welcome to LA.”

“Thanks.”

“What can I get you?”

Kris ordered a beer, and David said, “You’re not one of Alli’s friends from high school, are you?”

“What? No, I, seriously, do I _look_ like I’m still in high school?”

“Hey!” Allison elbowed him. “I’m going to look like I’m still in high school for the rest of my life.”

Kris laughed, even as he pushed her arm away and rubbed his side, darting a glance at David to see how he’d reacted to Allison’s comment. David looked neither surprised, nor confused as he set a bottle of beer in front of Kris.

“You want it on the tab?” David asked Allison.

“What tab?” Kris said before she could answer.

“Adam’s got . . . .”

“No,” Kris interrupted her as he reached for his wallet. “I’ve got it.”

“Adam wouldn’t mind.”

“I’d mind,” Kris said as he handed over the money to David.

“Don’t like Adam much?” David said as he took the cash.

“It’s not . . . ,” Kris began, blushing. “I can pay for my own drinks,” he finished lamely.

Neither Allison nor David said anything to that, but David looked like he was trying to bite back a smile when he handed Kris his change. Before Kris could dig his hole any deeper, a young man appeared behind the bar next to David. He smiled and waved when he saw Allison.

“Hey, Alli!”

Allison waved back as she slurped the last of her Coke through the straw. “Hey, Archie!”

“How you doing?” Archie said as he slid a familiar hand across David’s back.

“Good! Archie, this is my friend Kris; Kris, Archie.”

“Nice to meet you, Kris,” Archie said with a small wave in greeting.

“You, too, man,” Kris said, tipping the mouth of his bottle towards Archie in acknowledgment.

“What’s up?” David said, turning into Archie’s hand.

“I got the order all ready for tomorrow,” Archie said. “Anything else I can do out here?”

“Yes, please,” David said. “Tatiana called in sick . . . .”

Archie rolled his eyes. “Again?”

David made a sound of agreement. “Can you cover her tables for me until Alexis gets in; she agreed to fill in for her.”

“Sure,” Archie said, tipping his face up for the soft press of David’s lips.

Kris ducked his head when he realized he was staring.

Allison leaned in close. “Hey, that doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“What?” Kris said, unsure what she was talking about. Allison tilted her head toward David and Archie. “Oh, no!” Kris blushed as he remembered how Adam had kissed him. “No, that doesn’t bother me.”

Archie went to clear bottles off the tables and take drink orders, and David moved to the other end of the bar after placing a fresh Coke in front of Allison.

“What did you do in Arkansas?” Allison asked.

“Played music, mostly,” Kris said. “I went to college for a while, but it wasn’t for me.”

“What was your major?”

Kris picked at the label on his bottle. “Business.”

Allison made a face. “Maybe that’s why. Sounds dry and boring.”

Kris made a face at the bar. “Yeah. I guess I was trying to find a way to balance my music. You know, study something serious in case the music didn’t work out.”

“You should’ve found something to complement your music,” Allison said sagely. “Doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

“Yeah. Listen, can I ask you something? It might be kind of . . . personal.”

“Sure! If I don’t want to answer, I won’t.”

“Fair enough. Uh, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Allison said.

Kris opened his mouth, and closed it again. He wasn’t sure if digging for more information would be crossing a line.

“Just ask,” Allison said. “You’re thinking too hard, it’s giving me a headache.”

Kris bit the bullet. “Are you seventeen _now_ , or were you seventeen when . . . ?” Kris made a gesture that was supposed to mean ‘changed’, though it would take a mind reader, or a vampire, to figure it out.

Allison smiled and took pity on him. “Both. There’s a reason Adam won’t let me go anywhere without an escort. I’ll turn eighteen soon. Or I would have.”

Archie appeared in front of them. “Thank goodness we’re not swamped tonight,” he said. “Can I get you another beer?” he asked Kris.

Kris looked at his bottle as if it would answer for him, then said, “Yeah, thanks.”

“What are you guys doing out tonight?” Archie asked as he screwed the cap off and slid the bottle in front of Kris.

“Looking at an apartment,” Allison answered for them.

Archie looked surprised. He glanced between Allison and Kris. “You, uh, you’re moving out of the, uh, Adam’s place?”

“What? Oh, no!” Allison said. “It’s for Kris; he just moved to LA.”

“Oh, well, welcome to LA, Kris.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you going to do here?”

“Play music. I hope. I’m betting my savings on it, anyway.”

“That’s really cool,” Archie said, leaning his elbows on the bar and looking at Kris. “Are you, uh, are you any good?”

Kris laughed, and Allison beat him to answering. “He’s _really_ good. And Adam likes him.”

Kris blushed as he remembered just exactly how Adam had liked him best.

“Really? You should totally play for David, then,” Archie said.

“That’s what I said!” Allison squealed, and she and Archie high-fived each other across the bar.

Kris couldn’t help smiling at their enthusiasm.

“You ask him,” Allison hissed.

“No, you ask him,” Archie said.

“He’d totally do it if you asked him.”

“Asked me what?”

Allison and Archie jumped apart guiltily; Kris held up his hands, silently proclaiming his innocence. David pinned Archie with his gaze, and Archie caved.

“To listen to Kris.”

David glanced at Kris. “Listen to Kris do what?”

“Sing,” Allison filled in when Kris didn’t answer right away.

Kris was too busy processing the information his brain had just received. He didn’t know why he hadn’t twigged to it earlier, but the way David had just _looked_ at Archie made it all click. They knew Adam, heck, they knew Allison and Tommy, and about the mansion. They were vampires. Kris was usually quicker than that, but he figured he could be excused for having other things on his mind right now.

“Kris?” Allison said.

Kris was drawn from his thoughts, and by the way they were all staring at him, they’d been trying for a while to get his attention.

“Yeah, sorry, what?”

“Alli says you played for Adam,” David said.

“Uh, yeah,” Kris said, blushing at the memory of what else he’d done for Adam.

“And he liked what he heard?”

The heat from the flush went all the way down his chest. Kris cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, he seemed to like it.” Kris tried for a nonchalant shrug. “Enough to let me stay in LA, anyway.”

“Is that what you’re here for, to play?”

“Here in LA? Yes.”

“And here tonight?”

“Allison said I’d like it here.”

“And do you?”

Kris heard the question David was really asking. He smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Alright, I’ll give you a listen. Adam usually has good taste,” David added, chuckling when Kris blushed again.

Kris ducked his head. He was really going to have to do something about his reaction to just hearing Adam’s name if even David was noticing it.

~*~*~*~

“You did what?” Adam said.

“Went to see Kris,” Alli repeated with little care for the thunderclouds gathering above Adam’s head.

“Why?”

“To congratulate him,” Alli said, as if it was obvious. “For being able to stay in LA,” she explained when she saw the expression on Adam’s face. “Besides, he doesn’t know anyone in LA. And I like him.”

Adam took a deep breath to give himself a chance to regain his composure, rather than because he required the oxygen. It didn’t work. Adam glared at Tommy. “You let her go?”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, but before he could reply Alli jumped in. “Hey! Nobody _let’s_ me do anything. Not him, and not you.”

Alli planted her hands on her hips and stared him down. “And don’t you dare pull that, ‘I’m the King,’ card, or I won’t make you any more brownies.”

Adam opened his mouth, and then closed it. That was actually a pretty effective threat – Allison made darned good brownies. He could always order her to make him brownies, but he wouldn’t put it past her to sabotage them in some horrendous manner.

“Besides,” Alli continued, “I just went to see Kris, I didn’t join a gang, or anything, so what’s the big deal?”

“Yeah, Adam,” Brad said with effected casualness as he studied his nails. “What’s the big deal?”

If looks could kill, Brad would be a smoldering pile of ash right then. Brad just smiled carelessly, and swung the glass of AB from which he’d been sipping.

“It’s not a big deal,” Adam said. “I just . . . worry,” he finished lamely.

“I had Tommy with me,” Alli reminded him. “Besides, you let me go dancing with Brad and Cass the other night.”

“Yeah,” Brad said, still bitter that his plan to make Cassidy jealous had been given the kibosh. “You let her go dancing with me and Cass.”

Adam knew he was being unreasonable, but this whole thing with Kris had him knocked a little off kilter. Adam should’ve sent Kris back to Arkansas; that would’ve been the smart thing, the _safe_ thing, to do. Or he should have granted his request and then sent him on his way and had nothing more to do with him. But no, he’d had to give himself just one little taste – literally – and now he was screwed.

“Oh, hey!” Brad said when Adam didn’t respond right away. “Maybe we should invite Kris to Alli’s birthday party!”

“Oh my gosh, yes, can we, that would be so cool!”

Adam gritted his teeth. He’d known that Cassidy would be looking for revenge, but he’d forgotten to consider a scorned Brad.

“I mean, he _is_ royalty, after all, and he’s staying right here in LA. And besides, Alli likes him.” Brad gave Adam a look that said he knew that Alli wasn’t the only one who liked him.

“He’s playing at The Hole in a couple of days,” Alli announced.

“How did that happen?” Adam asked, gritting his teeth.

“Well, after we went and looked at an apartment for him, we took him there so I could introduce him to David and Archie. I figured they’d love him, and I was right!” She bounced and looked so pleased with herself that Adam bit his tongue on the curse he wanted to let loose.

“We should all go see him play!” Alli suggested.

“Sounds like fun, doll,” Brad said. “Count me in.”

Adam knew that Brad’s agreement was as much for Alli’s sake as because he wanted to tweak him, but Adam bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood anyway.

Alli clapped. “Awesome! It’ll be nice for Kris to have friends there.”

Just then Alli’s mother appeared in the doorway. Alli squealed and rushed over, caught her up in a hug.

“Morning, Mama!”

“Good morning, mi bebe. Take care my ribs,” she reminded.

“Sorry,” Alli said sheepishly as she loosened her hold.

Mrs. Iraheta just patted her back, then glanced at the others. “Good morning, everyone.”

Everyone, including Adam, wished her a good morning.

“Are you hungry, mi estrellita?”

“Starving!” Alli said. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Of course,” Mrs. Iraheta said as she and Alli headed towards the kitchen.

“With chocolate chips?”

Mrs. Iraheta laughed.

“Oooh, chocolate chip pancakes!” Brad said, and escaped after them.

With both Allison and Brad, her instigator, gone, the sitting room fell silent. After a few moments, Tommy spoke.

“Do you want me to keep her away from him?”

Adam shook his head, and waved off the suggestion. “Forbidding her to see him means she’ll just sneak out, and there’s really no reason to, anyway.”

Aside from his own unexpected (and unwanted) attraction to the human.

“This is all your fault,” he wearily informed Tommy.

“How do you figure that?” Tommy said, smirking at Adam.

“You brought her home.”

“You kept her,” Tommy retorted.

Adam sighed. “True enough.”

Adam let his head fall back. The problem wasn’t Allison, or even Kris. It was him. He’d let his heart, or rather, his dick, rule his head. Brad had tried to warn him, but Adam hadn’t listened, hadn’t _wanted_ to listen. He’d wanted just a little taste, just one night for himself. He hadn’t thought that was too much to ask. And maybe it wouldn’t have been, with anyone besides Kris. As it was, one touch, one taste, made him want another. And another.

Adam had known the moment Allison entered the mansion that she’d been with Kris (not _with_ him, with him, just with him . . . whatever) because he’d smelled him, the scent of Kris all over Allison, and even Tommy, and it had gone straight to Adam’s lizard brain. He’d had to hold himself back from attacking his own friends, his family, because they’d touched what was his.

Except that Kris wasn’t his, now or ever. It was just a reaction to the night spent together, or the music, or something. He’d get over it. Eventually.

“Come on,” Monte said, patting Adam’s leg as he pushed off it. “I smell pancakes.”

Adam couldn’t smell anything but Kris.

~*~*~*~

Kris dropped onto the stool and leaned his elbows on the bar top. He was tired, but the good kind of tired that came from accomplishing something. He’d returned to the apartment building first thing that morning to fill out the application and drop off his check for first and last month’s rent and security deposit. After they’d looked at the apartment last night – one room with a small kitchenette and even smaller bathroom – Mr. Barrows had said, “You seem like a nice kid, not one of those troublemakers that plays loud music all night.”

Kris had shook his head. “No, sir.”

“And you’re polite. Apartment’s yours if you come back first thing in the morning to fill out the application. And don’t forget to bring your checkbook.”

Allison had squeed and jumped on Kris to hug him, but Kris had managed to extend his hand to Mr. Barrows anyway, and say, “Thank you.”

Now Kris had two keys in his pocket, and a signed lease. He’d called his mom early that morning when he’d gotten back to his hotel room to tell her he’d looked at an apartment, and ended up telling her all about Allison and meeting David and Archie, and the fact that he’d already gotten a job playing music at least one night a week.

She’d been very excited for him about both the apartment and the job, and happy that he’d made some new friends so he wouldn’t feel so alone in the big city, but Kris still heard a hint of sadness in her voice. Kris knew that she wanted him to pursue his dreams, even if that meant moving away from Conway to LA, but he also recognized that a small part of her would always want him to come home.

After signing the lease, Kris had been tempted to move in immediately, but common sense prevailed. The apartment came unfurnished, and Kris really didn’t relish the idea of sleeping on the floor. Mr. Barrows directed Kris to a mattress store where he got a double bed (just the frame, box spring and mattress; no fancy foot or headboard), and managed to arrange for it to be delivered the next morning. That was to be the end of his shopping for the day, but Kris saw a second hand store a few doors down and couldn’t resist going inside to look around.

Kris ended up buying two small dressers that could also double as night stands (or as an end table in a pinch), a coffee table for a couch he didn’t even own yet, and an old stuffed chair that needed to be reupholstered, but which rivaled Adam’s couch for comfort. Because he’d bought so much from them, they also agreed to deliver for an additional fee.

Just when Kris thought he was done with shopping he remembered that he’d need sheets and pillows for the bed. And towels. And since he’d need to wash them before he could use them, he’d also need laundry detergent and a clothes basket. Kris took a cab back to his new apartment and dropped off his purchases. He looked around, picking out spots for his new furniture and making mental notes of other items he’d need to pick up, like dishes, and dish soap, and a mop. He realized that he’d probably be making multiple trips to the store until he’d gotten everything.

Kris’ stomach reminded him that it was past lunch time. Just down the street was Megan Joy’s, which boasted the “best homemade pie”. The booths along the walls were full, so Kris took a seat at the counter. The thought of pie had his mouth watering, so he went right to dessert and ordered a slice of raspberry pie a la mode and a cup of coffee. Kris wasn’t sure that the pie beat out his mother’s for best, but he had to admit that it came darned close.

Kris spent the afternoon wandering the streets of his new neighborhood. He’d found a place where he could play music once a week (with the potential for more), but that wasn’t going to cover rent, food _and_ studio time. He needed to find a day job, at least part time, and preferably in his neighborhood so he could walk to work.

Kris made note of shops he’d be revisiting for groceries and coffee, spent some time window shopping, and entered a few stores that seemed likely prospects for his job search. Only one had a help wanted sign in the window, but Kris wasn’t going to let that stop him. Sometimes people didn’t know they needed to hire someone until the idea was broached to them.

As the sun set, Kris headed back to Megan Joy’s. He’d enjoyed the pie, and the atmosphere, and plus, it was near his apartment. He bought a paper and then settled in one of the booths to check the help wanted ads while he ate his burger and fries. Just as he was finishing his coffee he glanced over and saw a pair of eyes peering at him over the edge of his table.

Kris returned the boy’s gaze. “Hi. Did you want to read the paper?”

The boy didn’t respond. He looked shy now that Kris had seen and acknowledged him, but he didn’t run away or try to hide.

“Ryder!” Kris heard an exasperated female voice, and a guilty expression passed over the boy’s face. “What are you doing out here?” the owner of the voice said as she picked the child up. “I hope he wasn’t bothering you,” she said to Kris.

“No, not at all,” Kris said. “We were going to share the paper. Weren’t we?” he addressed his comment to the boy, Ryder, who buried his face in the neck of the woman Kris presumed was his mother. “I’m Kris,” he said, introducing himself.

The woman, who had long blonde hair and a cool tattoo sleeve, adjusted the boy on her hip and held out her hand to Kris. “Hi, Kris. I’m Megan, and this little guy is Ryder, of course.”

“Megan of Megan Joy?” Kris asked.

Megan smiled. “Yep, that’s me.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Megan, and you, too, Ryder.”

“I haven’t seen you in here before, Kris,” Megan said pleasantly.

“I just moved to LA. Found an apartment down the street. No furniture yet, so I’m at my hotel for one more night, but I spent the afternoon checking out the neighborhood.”

“Oh, that’s great. Not the no furniture part, but the moving to LA part.”

“Yeah, I’m excited about it. And the furniture gets delivered tomorrow, so I’ll be all set. I was in here this afternoon, actually. I tried the pie.”

“Oh, what did you think?”

“My mama would never forgive me if I declared your pie better than hers, but it was a close thing.”

Megan laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to break your mama’s heart, so I’ll accept my second place spot with grace.”

“I’ll be back for more, if that eases your pain,” Kris said, smiling.

“It does, thank you. Listen, Kris, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I need to get back to the kitchen.”

“You, too,” Kris said, and waved at Ryder who was peeking at him from behind Megan’s hair.

After they left, Kris glanced back at his paper, but he was no longer in the mood to scour the want ads. Nor did he feel like returning to his empty silence of his hotel room so early. Which is how he ended up back at The Watering Hole.

“Beer?” Archie said now, drawing Kris out of his thoughts.

“Yes, please,” Kris said, dropping the folded up classifieds he’d brought with him onto the bar top.

“Thank you,” Kris said when Archie set the bottle in front of him. He reached for his wallet, but Archie waved him off.

“I’ll run you a tab,” Archie said as he drew out a slip from beneath the bar and marked the beer on it. “We know where you work if we need to find you.”

Kris chuckled, then took a sip of his beer. “Thanks,” he said dryly.

They were interrupted by a blonde carrying a tray and wielding a drink order.

“Kris, this is Alexis; Alexis, Kris,” Archie introduced them as he mixed drinks. “Kris is going to be playing here a night or two week.”

“Oh, awesome,” Alexis said, as she extended her hand to Kris. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thanks, you, too,” Kris said as he shook her hand.

Alexis stuck her pen behind her ear and hoisted the tray. “See you boys later.”

“You looking for a job?” Archie said after Alexis left them, pointing to the classifieds lying next to Kris’ elbow.

“Yeah,” Kris said. “I’m looking for something at least part time, preferably not too far from my apartment. Rent’s not cheap, and I need to pay for studio time when I’ve got something to record.”

“You’re gonna make a demo?”

“Yeah, I hope to. Then the fun of shopping it around.”

“That’s cool.”

Kris was excited about finally being in a position to _do_ something about his dream, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Still, it _was_ kinda cool. “Yeah,” he agreed with a smile.

Archie glanced over Kris’ shoulder and smiled a greeting to someone. “The usual?” he asked.

“Yeah,” a familiar voice said as the person that voice belonged to slid onto the stool next to Kris.

Kris turned and studied Taylor. “Were you following me?” he asked suspiciously.

“Why would I be following you?”

“Because Adam doesn’t think I can take care of myself,” Kris said, though he wasn’t sure that was really the reason he thought Adam might have him followed.

“Can you?” Taylor asked.

“I . . . yes.”

Taylor shrugged. “Okay.”

“I can,” Kris insisted. “I took self-defense classes.” Neil had made sure of it. “And I know how to use a stake.” (Neil had made sure of that, as well.)

“I’ll make sure Adam knows that,” Taylor said.

“Oh, god, no, don’t . . . ,” Kris started, and then stopped when he saw Taylor’s lips twitch. “You’re fucking with me. Am I being paranoid?”

“Only if they’re really not out to get you,” Archie said when he reappeared and set a mug in front of Taylor.

“Thanks,” Kris said dryly as he studied the drink. Whatever was in the mug was topped with whipped cream that was sprinkled with cinnamon or nutmeg, and had a cinnamon stick poking out of it. “Is that . . . hot chocolate?”

Taylor gave Kris a whipped cream mustache smile before licking it off. “With a kick,” he admitted. “Wanna play darts?” he asked, indicating the dart board with a lift of his chin.

Kris snorted. “Like you don’t have an unfair advantage.”

“I’ll spot you twenty-five points.”

“We playing to three hundred?” Kris asked, and when Taylor nodded, he countered with, “Seventy-five.”

“Fifty.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it, and carried their drinks over to the board. Kris waved at David, who appeared out of the hallway leading to the restrooms and office. Taylor let Kris go first, and Kris kept the score close. When he lost, Kris handed over a five dollar bill with no complaint.

“Double or nothing,” Kris said.

“You got money to lose?” Taylor teased.

“You let me worry about that,” Kris said, and then proceeded to throw two bulls eyes.

When Kris took two fives from him, Taylor said, “You hustled me.”

Kris grinned. “You assumed I couldn’t throw straight. Come on.” He clapped Taylor’s arm. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“It’s the least you can do,” Taylor said.

They returned to the bar and David served them. Archie was visible at the other end of the bar over the other patron’s heads.

“Archie tells me you’re looking for a day job.”

“Yeah,” Kris said.

“I know a guy,” David said, “sells musical instruments and such. He told me once that he’d like to offer music lessons as a draw, get customers in, keep them coming back. Not sure if he’s still interested, but it can’t hurt to call him,” David said as he slid a business card across the bar to Kris.

Kris picked it up and glanced at it. “Wow,” he said, “I . . . thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” David said, then moved off to fill an order for Alexis.

Archie appeared suddenly. “Did David give you . . . ? Oh, he did. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, “it would be perfect, actually. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kris tucked the paper into his pocket and finished his beer. Taylor was fun to talk to, but after a long day, two beers made him wish for his bed.

“I think I’m going to head out,” Kris said as he pulled out his wallet to settle his tab.

“I’ll walk out with you,” Taylor said. “Thanks for the drink.”

Kris grinned. “Thanks for the game.”

“I’m not spotting you any points next time.”

Kris chuckled as he left money on the bar and stuffed his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans. Outside, the cooler night air woke him up a little bit.

“How far is it to my hotel?” Kris asked. The cool air felt refreshing. “I think I might walk.”

“It’s a ways,” Taylor said. “You’ll probably want to catch a cab after a couple of blocks. And no,” he went on before Kris could speak, “that’s not a slur against your endurance.”

“Okay,” Kris said. “Uh, which way?”

Taylor laughed. “I’ll walk with you. And yes, that’s a comment on your sense of direction. Besides, I’m not quite ready to head back yet.”

“Okay,” Kris agreed. He really didn’t have any idea where he needed to go, and he’d been enjoying Taylor’s company.

The walk was pleasant; seeing LA at night was very different than during the daytime. And the conversation flowed easily. They talked about everything from sports to music, from movies to how ridiculous the latest crop of reality programming was. Kris didn’t know how far they’d walked when they were approached by a man. He was sweating, even though the night had turned cool, and Kris thought he might be sick.

“Got any money?” the man said.

Kris revised his opinion and decided that the man must be panhandling, possibly an alcoholic in need of a drink, or another hit.

Taylor was the one who answered. “No,” he said firmly, and tried to pull Kris around the man.

Unfortunately the man was more desperate than either Kris or Taylor realized. He pulled a gun and waved it around wildly. Kris held his hands out to his sides and tried to placate the man, but he was too far under the influence of whatever it was he was taking. Kris’ throat closed up and his brain closed down, unable to think of a way out of this situation. He wondered if he’d ever see his mother again.

Taylor simultaneously stepped in front of Kris to stand between him and the gun, and dove towards the man holding it. Kris didn’t even see him move, and still he wasn’t fast enough. When the gun went off, the shooter looked more surprised than Kris felt. One swipe of Taylor’s hand knocked the gun out of the man’s hand, and probably broke a couple of bones if his cry was any indication, and another swing with his fist knocked the man to the ground, dead or unconscious, but it was all too late. Taylor went down, three bullet holes in the middle of his chest leaking blood.

“Taylor!” Kris cried out, and tried to catch him.

They both went to the cracked sidewalk. Kris held Taylor against his chest and pressed his own hands to the wounds in an attempt to stem the blood bubbling out of them.

“Oooh, fuck,” Taylor groaned as he reached up to try and touch his chest.

Kris had no idea what to do. He couldn’t call the police, or an ambulance. He did the only thing he could think of – he called Adam.

“What’s wrong?” Adam demanded as soon as he answered the call.

Kris didn’t spare any time to wonder how Adam knew that something was wrong. He said, “Taylor’s been shot.”

“Where are you?” Adam said, all business like, but Kris heard him call immediately for someone to bring around the car, though it was muffled, as if he’d moved the phone away from his mouth and covered it with his hand.

Kris didn’t want to have to say he didn’t know, so he looked around for anything – a street sign, a landmark – and finally saw an address stenciled on the front window of the building across the street. Kris read it off to Adam.

“Terrence’ll be there in ten minutes,” Adam said.

The car pulled up in front of them in five. Terrence got out and helped Kris assist Taylor into the back seat. Kris kept his arms around Taylor and crawled in after him. He barely took his attention off Taylor to notice that Tommy was in the driver’s seat. Terrence climbed into the back on the other side of Taylor. As Tommy drove them to the mansion, Terrence ripped open a bag of blood and fed it to Taylor.

Kris followed Terrence and Tommy as they carried Taylor between them into the mansion. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much blood Taylor had lost until the sight of Adam coming down the stairs, wearing black jeans and faded Queen t-shirt, blue polish on his bare toes, sent everything else fleeing from his mind.

~*~*~*~

Adam had felt a weird tingle causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up just before his cell rang. As soon as he’d seen Kris Allen’s name on his screen he’d recognized the feeling as fear – more importantly, as Kris’ fear. He’d known immediately that something was wrong, and after _hearing_ the fear in Kris’ voice it had been all he could do to send Tommy and Terrence after Kris and Taylor instead of rushing out himself.

He’d waited impatiently, the sense of Kris’ fear running up and down his spine like ghostly fingers, until finally they were there.

Monte opened the door, and Tommy and Terrence entered, carrying Taylor between them.

“How is he?” Adam asked, concerned for Taylor even as his eyes sought for a glimpse of Kris behind them.

“He’ll live,” Terrence said tersely. “We fed him, and one bullet’s popped out already.”

“Fucking _hurts_ ,” Taylor groaned.

“Getting shot usually does,” Monte supplied.

Taylor managed to flip Monte the bird, so Adam figured he’d be alright. Monte followed the others to Taylor’s room, where they’d get him settled and as comfortable as possible while the remaining two bullets worked their way out.

Which left Adam and Kris alone in the hallway. Kris’ hands and shirt were covered in blood, and that (as well as the light scent of fear tickling his nose) was messing with Adam’s senses. “Are you . . . ?”

Kris glanced down, following Adam’s gesture. “It’s not mine,” he said. “It’s Taylor’s.” Kris held the shirt out and stared at it as if seeing it for the first time, which he probably was. “It’s all . . . he saved me . . . that guy . . . .”

“Take it off,” Adam said more sharply than he’d intended at the image of Kris with three bullet holes in _his_ chest, and Kris’ head shot up. “Just . . . I need you to stop smelling like blood,” Adam explained.

Kris nodded, then fumbled with the buttons. Adam couldn’t wait, so he just reached out and tore the shirt. Kris only looked startled for a moment, and then he let Adam help him out of the pieces of material. Sasha appeared in the hallway, so Adam held out the shirt to her.

“Sash, get rid of this.” At her questioning look, he instructed, “Burn it.”

“Come on,” Adam said to Kris after she’d taken the shirt from him and bore it away. He gently took Kris’ arm. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll find you a shirt.”

Kris nodded and let Adam lead him up the stairs to his suite. Adam couldn’t help but remember the last time he’d had Kris up here, though he forced those memories down so he could take care of Kris now. He took him into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, making sure it ran warm.

“Go ahead and wash your hands; I’ll get you a washcloth,” Adam said as he matched action to words. He watched Kris as he stuck his hands beneath the stream of water and scrubbed them. He soaped them up three times before he was satisfied.

Adam held out the cloth, watching as Kris wet and soaped it, then rubbed at his chest. He rinsed the cloth, watching the pink water run down the drain, and then wiped at his stomach. Adam took the cloth from his hands, and Kris allowed it.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said as he took over washing Kris. “It’s just, I can still see it.”

“Get it off me,” Kris said, and stood still while Adam wiped away the last of Taylor’s blood.

“Okay,” Adam said when he was satisfied, and dropped the cloth into the sink. He slid his hands over Kris’ arms, and then turned him so he could check Kris’ back.

“I’m fine,” Kris insisted, but Adam needed to see for himself.

“Adam,” Kris said as Adam turned him back around. “I didn’t even get a, ahhh, scratch!”

Kris’ voice cracked when Adam’s hand slid down over his chest, brushing his nipples. Adam ignored Kris’ reaction as his hand moved down to his stomach; he needed to be certain. Kris sucked in his belly with a soft little sound, and the scent of him was suddenly too much for Adam to resist.

Adam pressed his nose to Kris’ throat as his fingers wormed their way beneath the waistband of Kris’ jeans. Kris made another noise as he tipped his head back, exposing his throat to Adam’s mouth. Adam closed blunt teeth on him, and Kris groaned, clutching at Adam as his knees buckled.

Adam lifted Kris up, and his arms and legs went around Adam as he sought Adam’s mouth with his own. Adam needed this final assurance that Kris was alright, and he could tell from the sounds Kris made, and the way he moved against him, that Kris needed it as well.

Adam carried Kris to the bedroom and pressed him to the mattress. He finally broke the kiss, reluctant to relinquish the taste of Kris’ mouth, so Kris could breath. Adam took advantage of the moment to kneel up and tug his t-shirt off over his head. Kris’ fingertips tickled over exposed skin, from belly to nipple to collarbone, and then he slid his hand around the back of Adam’s neck and drew him down for another kiss.

The touch of Kris’ bare skin against his own was electrifying. They kissed and rubbed against one another until the friction became unbearable. Kris writhed against him, and moaned pleas into Adam’s mouth until Adam couldn’t resist the urge to touch him.

Adam reached between them and unbuckled Kris’ belt. Kris bit at Adam’s lips, whining, “Please,” and “Adam,” and “God,” against them.

Finally Adam had Kris’ fly undone, and he reached inside his briefs, curling his fingers around him and stroking. Kris whimpered and pushed into Adam’s hand, his own fingers digging into the back of Adam’s neck.

Adam tore himself away from Kris’ mouth. He grabbed Kris’ jeans and pulled both pants and briefs down to his thighs. Adam licked up the length of him, and then eagerly took Kris into his mouth. Kris’ hips bucked up in surprise, shoving his cock into Adam’s throat. Kris moaned so sweetly at the sensation that Adam followed him back down to the mattress and kept him in the back of his throat.

Kris whimpered and writhed and pulled at Adam’s hair until he finally gave up and thrust deep once before spilling into Adam’s throat. Adam pulled back so he could take Kris’ come on his tongue as he gently suckled him through his release.

When he’d emptied himself into Adam’s mouth, Kris practically melted into the mattress. Adam would have thought he was dead if not for the way his fingers twitched with the aftershocks, and how his chest rose and fell with deep breaths as Kris tried to bring himself back under control.

Seeing Kris all fucked out and gorgeous with it was just as satisfying as the taste of him on Adam’s tongue.

Adam took the opportunity to finish undressing Kris, and then himself. Once they were both naked (and supplies were within reach), Adam slid back onto the mattress and spread out next to Kris. He reached out and touched Kris’ arm. Kris made a soft sound and rolled to his side. He pressed his face into Adam’s chest and rested his hand, fingers curled, against Adam’s hip.

Adam trailed his fingers down Kris’ arm to his hand and slowly uncurled his fingers, one at a time. When Kris’ hand was open, Adam stroked his thumb across the palm as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the freckles on Kris’ shoulder.

Adam thought the irony refreshing, that he hated his own freckles, yet wanted to use his tongue to connect the dots with Kris’ own.

Kris was relaxed now, the scent of fear gone, replaced by the scent of arousal, and still he stayed in Adam’s bed, clearly having no intention of leaving just yet. Adam raised the hand he held to his lips and pressed a kiss to Kris’ knuckles, then set Kris’ hand between them on the mattress.

His hand now free, Adam stroked it down Kris’ side and over his hip. Kris shivered when Adam brought his hand back up and, starting at the nape of his neck, stroked his hand back down again. Kris’ hand twitched and he gasped against Adam’s neck when Adam rubbed his hand over Kris’ ass.

“Yeah,” Adam said against Kris’ ear. “I’m gonna touch you there. You liked it when I touched you there before. I liked it, too, the way you felt around my fingers.”

Kris shuddered against him.

Adam licked Kris’ throat as his fingers found the cleft between Kris’ cheeks. He teased them over Kris’ hole, then circled it until Kris squirmed and made a sound of need against Adam’s skin. Adam pressed the tip of one finger inside him, and Kris raised his hand to Adam’s side, lifted his leg over Adam’s hip, opening himself up.

Adam groaned as his entire body was flooded with desire. He sucked on Kris’ neck, gamely ignoring his whine of protest when Adam removed his fingers, and reached for the lube. He slicked his fingers, spread the lube over Kris’ hole, and then pressed in with two fingers.

Kris moaned at the intrusion even as he arched and pushed back onto Adam’s fingers. He was so smooth inside. Warm. Tight. Adam gave Kris a few seconds to adjust to the stretch before pressing his fingers in further and finding the nub that made Kris jerk against him and mewl as he dug his nails into Adam’s back.

Adam withdrew his fingers and stroked Kris’ hole, enjoying the way he begged for it with his entire body before he pressed them back inside him.

“You feel so good,” Adam said as he moved his fingers inside Kris. “I could come just from fingering you.”

Kris groaned at Adam’s words, or the way he drove his fingers deeper. “Me, too . . . please, Adam.”

Adam smiled at the bald honesty. “Not tonight, baby. Tonight I’m going to fuck you.”

Kris clutched at Adam and turned his face so their lips met. Adam licked into Kris’ mouth, stroking him with his tongue as he stroked him with his fingers, each touch driving him closer to the edge.

When the little sounds Kris made, and the way he moved against him, became too much, Adam withdrew his fingers. He pressed Kris to his back and pulled his leg up. Kris dug his fingers into Adam’s shoulders as Adam pushed inside him. Adam took the sounds Kris made as he moved in him into his mouth.

When Kris needed to breathe Adam released his mouth and moved his lips to the pulse point at the base of his throat. He pressed his tongue against it, feeling the proof of the life flowing through Kris’ body.

Kris arched his neck and begged, “Please, do it.”

Adam let his fangs drop. He gently sank them into Kris’ throat and suckled, drawing the sweet nectar into his mouth. Kris thrashed and groaned and left half moon indents in Adam’s back when he spilled between them. As Kris tightened around him, the smell of his sex filling the air, Adam’s own climax crashed over him.

Adam let his fangs retract, and then lapped at the drops of blood that oozed from the twin punctures. He continued to lap at the wounds until they healed. Kris trembled with each touch of Adam’s tongue to the bite and, Adam wasn’t gonna lie, it made him want to bite Kris again, just to hear the little mewls he made, to feel him shudder against him.

Adam carefully, if reluctantly, withdrew from the heat of Kris’ body. He ignored the soiled cloth in the bathroom sink and wet a clean cloth with warm water. He cleaned up Kris, and then himself. Kris’ breaths had evened out, so Adam drew up the blanket from the end of the bed and covered him.

Adam slipped into a pair of silk lounge pants and padded quietly out to the sitting room. He picked up the receiver from the house phone and pressed ‘0'. His call was answered after the first ring.

“Adam?” Tommy said.

“How’s Taylor?”

“Sleeping. Don’t know if it’s a healing sleep, or if he went into a food coma after drinking all that blood,” he said wryly. “Second bullet popped out while he was unconscious,” he added.

“Okay, good,” Adam said. He hated it when any of his people got hurt. “Can you find Brooke for me, send her up here?”

“Sure,” Tommy said. “Anything else?”

“No, that’ll be it,” Adam said, and then replaced the hand set.

In the bedroom Kris was still sleeping. Adam sat on the mattress beside him, back resting against the pillows stacked in front of the headboard, unable to shake the need to watch over him. As soon as he’d made himself comfortable Kris moved, rolling over to snuggle up against Adam, pillowing his head on Adam’s belly and throwing an arm over Adam’s legs.

Adam waited until Kris had resettled, then pulled up the blanket and tucked it around his shoulders. Once he was certain that Kris was asleep, Adam eased his fingers into Kris’ hair.

Half an hour later a soft knock at the outer door roused Adam from the half aware state he’d fallen into. He tried to ease himself out from under Kris without waking him, but Kris’ eyes flew open and he blinked blearily at Adam. Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead, unable to resist the sleepy warmth of him.

“Go back to sleep,” he said softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Kris was so tractable in this state. He made a sound of acquiescence that made Adam wonder if he’d always be so obedient, then settled back into the spot that Adam had just vacated.

Adam closed the bedroom door so their conversation wouldn’t disturb Kris, and then opened the outer door to admit Brooke. She immediately gave him a hug.

“I looked in on Taylor before coming by; he seems to be doing fine.”

“That’s what Tommy said,” Adam agreed.

“How’s the little prince?” Brooke said. At Adam’s raised eyebrow she shrugged, but said, “Kris Allen.”

“He’s fine,” Adam said, “just a little bit shook up.”

“He wasn’t the only one freaking out,” Brooke said with a knowing look.

“I wasn’t freaking out,” Adam denied.

“That’s not what I heard.”

“Well then, you heard wrong,” Adam declared. “And that’s not why I asked you here.”

Brooke got serious. “What can I do for you?”

“I need another pendant made,” Adam said, “but I want to add something.”

Adam told her what he had in mind and Brooke scratched out a couple of drawings until Adam was satisfied that she understood his vision.

After Brooke left Adam returned to the bedroom and sat watch over Kris until he felt the coming sunrise tickling at the back of his brain. He didn’t want to send Kris away (he’d have kept him locked up in the mansion if he could), but Adam didn’t trust any but his inner circle to return Kris safely to his hotel.

Adam tried to wake Kris with soft words, and then gentle touches, but when neither worked he pressed a tender kiss to Kris’ lips. Kris stretched against him, and parted his lips to the kiss, and then his eyes shot open. Kris didn’t speak, but Adam felt the heat as blood rushed to the surface and colored his skin.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Adam said, “but it’s almost sunrise. I’m going to call the car around to take you home. Go ahead and get dressed,” Adam added as he slipped off the bed.

Adam thought that if Kris didn’t cover all that delectable skin with clothing, he might never be able to let him go. He used the phone in the sitting room to give Kris privacy (and him time to gather himself). Terrence answered, and Adam asked about Taylor, then told him to get someone to drive Kris home.

“Not you,” Adam said – Terrence was the closest thing they had to a doctor. “I want you to stay with Taylor.”

When Kris emerged from the bedroom he’d redressed in jeans and sneakers (and tight white boxer briefs, Adam imagined before cutting off that train of thought), and he’d added the t-shirt Adam had worn earlier that night. The sight of Kris wearing his shirt made Adam want to tear it off him and throw him back onto the bed.

Kris must have mistaken the expression on Adam’s face. He plucked at the hem of the tee and said, “I didn’t have a shirt.”

“It’s fine,” Adam said, and gave into the urge to taste Kris one more time before he left.

Adam touched his thumb to the bite on Kris’ neck, the tiny scars invisible to human eyes, but a siren song calling to Adam. Kris shuddered. His head dropped back and his mouth fell open. Adam bent his head and claimed Kris’ mouth. Kris slid his hands over Adam’s chest and clung to his shoulders as Adam ravaged his mouth.

Adam finally forced himself to break the kiss, but only because it was getting late and the sun would soon crest the horizon. He cradled Kris’ head and gave his lips one last kiss, then stole a sniff of his throat before taking his hand and leading him out of the suite.

~*~*~*~

Kris stared at his reflection in the mirror. He tilted his head to better see his neck. There was no visible evidence of the bite, but he could still _feel_ it. Kris reached up and touched his fingers to the spot and nearly went to his knees. He grabbed the edge of the sink and held on, partly to keep his feet, and partly to keep from reaching for his throat again.

Adam wasn’t the first vampire to bite him, but he was the first in the last twenty years. Kris had been three when Neil conducted the ritual that would make Kim his consort, and Kris his foster son. He’d fully explained the ceremony to Kris so he wouldn’t be scared, and he’d promised not to hurt him. Kris had believed him because Neil was soft spoken and the kindest man Kris had ever known, even if he wasn’t technically a man, and he’d never lied to Kris in the short time he’d known him.

Kris had let Neil tilt his head, and he’d barely flinched when Neil touched his fangs to Kris’ throat. He’d broken the skin in a shallow bite, taking just a few drops of blood, and then he’d pricked his own finger and shared a couple of drops of his own blood with Kris. Neil had dabbed holy water on the bite to keep it from healing cleanly, leaving two small raised bumps on Kris’ throat as evidence of the bite, and of the fact that Kris had been claimed and taken into the royal family.

When he’d been younger, the tiny scars had seemed larger than life to Kris, but as he’d grown, the scars had receded in both size and the place they held in his memory. It had been a matter of family, of protection.

Adam’s bites had been for an entirely different reason. And Kris remembered how he’d begged for it.

Kris couldn’t believe how easily he’d let Adam . . . . Kris laughed humorlessly. Let! More like encouraged. It was as if being in Adam’s presence turned off Kris’ brain entirely. Well, the one sitting on top of his neck, anyway.

And Kris was not going to let himself off the hook because of his reaction to the shooting, to having Taylor’s blood on his hands. Kris shook off the memories, but couldn’t stop from holding out his hands and looking at them, almost expecting to see Taylor’s blood still staining them.

Kris pushed off the edge of the sink and headed back out to the bedroom. He didn’t have time to worry about his response to Adam Lambert, which he could apparently not control; he had furniture deliveries to meet.

Kris packed everything into his bag, including the shirt he’d borrowed from Adam, though his hand shook a little bit when he picked it up as he remembered the way Adam had stood there, waiting for him. He shoved his arms into his jacket, threw the bag over his shoulder, and grabbed his guitar. He looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, and then he left.

Kris checked out of the hotel and took a cab to his new apartment. He couldn’t help studying the areas they drove through to see if he would recognize the place where Taylor had been shot when he’d stepped in front of Kris, but it all looked different during the daytime, with people on the sidewalks. Kris remembered the address, but he kept his eyes way from the street signs, and didn’t look too closely at the numbers on the businesses they passed.

While Kris waited for the deliveries, he threw the sheets and towels he’d purchased the day before into the washers in the basement. He stood in the middle of his apartment while the washer ran, imagining various furniture layouts. He wondered if he’d have room for a futon, and maybe a small table to eat at, once the other furniture he’d purchased filled the small space.

Before lunchtime rolled around, Kris had sheets on his bed, the towels and what few clean clothes remained in his duffel packed away in the drawers, and another load of laundry in the basket. His next step was following up on the job lead David had given him, but first he stopped at Megan Joy’s for lunch.

Kris was starving, even though he hadn’t done anything more strenuous that morning than laundry and deciding where his bed should go. He ordered a chicken wrap with homemade pasta salad, and a piece of apple crumb pie a la mode for dessert. By the time he was done eating all that, Kris felt ready for a nap, so he decided to walk to the music store. He checked his map, then asked Megan for directions when she stopped by his table for a few minutes.

The walk took less than twenty minutes, and when Kris finally stood outside Your Music Place, he was thankful that the temperature was moderate. He hadn’t considered the fact that he’d look like a sweaty bum when he met David’s friend. Kris pushed the door open and entered the cool shop to the soft tinkle of the bell hanging over the door.

A man with dark hair and thick framed glasses stood in the guitar section with a young girl. Kris figured him for the owner. Another customer, a man wearing a fedora, sat at one of the keyboards and played. Kris used the time he waited as an opportunity to study the shop. It was well-stocked with both instruments and supplies, everything from reeds and strings to picks and drum sticks.

Kris moved over to the guitar displays, and picked up a strap to look more closely at it. He winced when he heard the owner give the girl (Kris upped his estimate of her age when he saw the number of piercings she had on her face alone. Unless parents in California were very different from parents in Arkansas; his mother would’ve killed him for coming home with some of those piercings when he’d been younger) bad advice with respect to choosing one type of guitar over another.

Kris reminded himself that beggars couldn’t be choosers, so he stayed to speak with the man rather than running out the door. If he could get a job giving lessons, he wouldn’t have to deal with the man’s lack of knowledge about the instruments he sold. While Kris was still convincing himself that he couldn’t afford to walk out, the man in the fedora walked over to him.

“Anything I can help you with?” he asked pleasantly.

“Actually,” Kris said, his eyes darting over to the other man, “I’m looking for Matt Giraud.”

“Giraud,” the man corrected when Kris stumbled over the pronunciation.

“Giraud, sorry.”

“No problem. I’m Matt.”

“Oh,” Kris said, as he automatically reached over to take the hand Matt extended. “I thought . . . .” Kris’ eyes moved over to the other man again.

“Yeah.” Matt glanced over as well. “Danny. Does he sound like he knows what he’s talking about?”

Kris shook his head.

“I gave him a part time job after his wife died; he needed to get out of the house. He’s good at helping with the books and showing customers where to look for things, and he’s learning about the instruments, but what he thinks he knows has greatly outpaced what he actually knows.”

Kris couldn’t hold back a snort at that comment.

Matt’s eyes twinkled when he looked back at Kris. “Luckily Jayne knows what she needs.”

As if she’d heard her name, the girl with the piercings glanced over at them, winked, and then turned her attention back to Danny.

“I think Danny’s trying to impress her, and Jay’s too nice of a person to tell him he’s a douchebag.”

Kris tried to stifle a bark of laughter.

“Hmm,” Matt said. “That was probably pretty unprofessional of me.”

“Probably,” Kris agreed with a smile. He found Matt’s candor refreshing rather than off-putting.

“Sometimes I speak without thinking,” Matt admitted. “So.” Matt clapped his hands to show he was getting serious. “Now that you’ve been introduced to ‘Your Musical Peyton Place’, what can I do for you?”

“David sent me,” Kris said. “David Cook, he said you were looking for . . . .”

“You must be Kris Allen!” Matt said.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Matt stuck his hand out again. “Good to meet you, Kris.”

“You, too,” Kris said as he shook Matt’s hand again. “David said something about you wanting to start offering lessons, but I heard you on the keyboard, and you were really good.”

“Thanks,” Matt said. “Actually, I already offer piano lessons, but I’m looking to expand, offer guitar and, heck, trombone, accordion. I’d eventually like to have a complete database of musicians willing to give lessons, so that no matter who walks in the door, and what they’re looking for, I’ve got somebody lined up for them.”

“Cool idea,” Kris said. “Ambitious.”

“A little,” Matt agreed with a shrug. “Which is why it’s still in the planning stages. So, you play the guitar, I’m guessing, since we’re standing in the guitar section.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, smiling. “Acoustic and electric. I also play the piano. And the viola if there’s ever a need for that, though I’d have to have my parents send it to me because I left mine back in Arkansas.”

“That’s fantastic! Listen, I don’t want to be rude, but I do have to make sure if I’m going to be handing your name out, would you mind playing for me?”

“Not at all,” Kris said. He wouldn’t expect any less; he should’ve thought to bring his guitar with him.

Matt gestured with his hand. “Take your pick.”

Kris let his eyes move over the many styles of guitar hanging on the walls and set on stands in the middle of the showroom floor. Kris was tempted to try one of the cool electrics, but he was here to apply for a job, not fool around. Kris chose a nice looking acoustic. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, looking it over. He sat on one of the stools and cradled the guitar on his lap. He touched his thumb to the strings and tuned the instrument. Kris had a soft spot for his own guitar, but this one was pretty nice, as well.

Kris strummed a few lines of several songs, stretching his musical muscles, warming up his fingers, and getting comfortable with the feel of the guitar in his hands, and then he started playing one of his favorite songs. Almost without his own volition, Kris added his voice to the guitar, and sang, “ _I don’t know you, but I want to, all the more for that._ ”

The shop around him fell away and Kris remembered the way Adam had looked at him last night, the fear in his eyes when he’d seen the blood soaking Kris’ t-shirt; the gentleness with which he’d helped Kris to clean up; and the hunger in his eyes when he’d taken Kris apart and made him forget everything except the sound of Adam’s voice; and the feel of him moving over and inside him.

Kris didn’t want to remember any of that. Adam was supposed to be the tyrant who’d made Kris sleep with him to be able to follow his dream; a means to an end. Their first time together should have been their last, but Adam had been all concerned and sweet, and Kris had fallen under his spell. And no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The song ended, but it took Kris a few seconds after the music faded away to pull himself out of it. When he opened his eyes, Matt stood in front of him, along with Danny and Jayne. Danny’s arms were crossed over his chest and he scowled down at Kris, but both Matt and Jayne were smiling. Kris blushed when Jayne started clapping, and grinned at Matt when he slapped Kris’ shoulder and said, “I was hoping for adequate, but that was _great_!”

“Thanks, man,” Kris said, then nodded his thanks to Jayne for her applause.

Jayne stuck her hand out. “I’m Jayne.”

“Kris,” Kris said, taking her hand.

“What else can you do with that thing?” Jayne said as she pulled over a stool and held the guitar she’d been looking at in her lap.

Kris spent the next half hour jamming with Matt and Jayne while Danny looked on gloomily.

When they finished a medley of Michael Jackson songs, Matt clapped his hands together. “This is great. So, are you interested?”

“Absolutely!” Kris said, still riding the high of their impromptu session.

“Okay, let me get your number, add you to my book. Which will one day be a searchable database,” Matt added.

Kris followed Matt over to the counter after thanking Jayne for playing with him and replacing the guitar he’d used on the stand. He gave Matt his cell phone number and watched as he wrote Kris’ name (“That’s Kris with a ‘k’.”) and number into a spiral notebook.

“Okay, listen,” Matt said. “I think I’ve got one or two people who might be interested. A woman was in last week and she mentioned lessons for her son in passing, things like that.”

Kris nodded.

“I’m going to make some calls, and I’ll call you as soon as I get something lined up, and then you can work out the specifics between yourselves, as to time. In case they ask, though, what is your schedule like?”

“Right now my schedule is pretty clear. I’ll be playing one night a week at The Watering Hole, more if things go well, but right now my days are free.”

Matt scribbled that information down in the notebook beneath Kris’ name. They shook hands over the counter. Matt thanked Kris for coming in, and Kris thanked Matt for the job leads. Giving music lessons would pay pretty well, and it would have taken Kris forever to find such a job if he’d just been floundering around on his own.

“My pleasure,” Matt said. “I’m just hoping that word of mouth will send more customers my way. You all set?” he said to Jayne, who leaned on the counter beside Kris.

“I am,” Jayne said as she set the guitar she’d been playing onto the counter. “Listen,” she told Kris as Matt rang her up, “maybe we can get together some time and jam some more. I’d like you to meet my band.”

“That would be great,” Kris said. “Here.” He got out his phone and they exchanged numbers. While he had his contacts open, he added Matt, as well.

~*~*~*~

Adam closed his fingers around the necklace, squeezing until the edges of the pendant dug into his skin. The small pain wasn’t enough to stop thoughts of Kris Allen from whirling through his brain, though – playing the guitar on the couch across from where Adam sat now, covered in Taylor’s blood, gazing up at Adam with desire and trust and . . . something else that Adam refused to put a name to.

Adam was drawn out of his memories by Alli’s knock on the door to his suite. She pushed the door open and stepped inside before Adam had a chance to issue an invitation.

“Come in,” Adam said dryly, pushing thoughts of Kris to the back of his mind.

Alli just grinned. She plopped down beside him on the couch. “What’s up, boss man?” she said after worming her way beneath Adam’s arm.

“What are your plans for the evening?”

“Studying,” Alli replied immediately. “Maybe clean my room,” she added, giving him an innocent look.

Adam snorted. “Now what are you really doing?”

“I thought I’d maybe drop by The Hole,” Alli said. “It’s karaoke night, you know.”

“I do know,” Adam said. “Is Tommy going with you?” he asked, his concern for Alli’s safety momentarily eclipsing thoughts of Kris.

Alli rolled her eyes. “Of course. You’d think we were conjoined twins, or something,” she complained without much heat.

Adam couldn’t keep his lips from twitching at that.

“Why do you ask?”

“Can’t I just be interested in what you’re doing?”

“You could be,” Alli allowed, “but I know you, that’s not it. Spill.”

“Will you be seeing Kris tonight?” Adam asked with studied casualness.

“Maybe.”

“Make certain of it,” Adam said. He took Alli’s hand, uncurled his fingers, and dropped the necklace into her palm. “Give him this, and make sure he wears it.”

Alli stared at the pendant, then said, “You should give it to him.”

“I can’t. I have a meeting tonight, and I want him to have it as soon as possible.”

Adam could have easily reschedule the meeting, but giving the necklace to Kris himself would give it more importance than he wanted it to have. Than he was _ready_ for it to have. He was only offering this additional protection because Kris was the foster son of the King of Arkansas, currently residing in the city Adam ruled, and not at all because Adam had freaked out when he’d seen Kris covered in all that blood. It was purely political, nothing more.

And if Adam told himself that enough times, maybe he’d even believe it.

“Adam.”

“Alli, please, do this for me.”

Alli wanted to say something, and Adam could see the effort it took her to bite her tongue. She sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll be your delivery person.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Get going,” Adam said, patting Alli’s shoulder. “I still need to get ready.”

“Okay,” Alli said. She gave Adam a kiss on the cheek, then stood. “Enjoy your meeting.” After a few steps towards the door, she stopped and turned back to Adam. “I like Kris.”

Adam raised his eyebrows.

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind if he hung around here more.”

Adam pointed towards the door. “Go!”

“I’m going! Geeze.”

Adam waited until the door was firmly closed behind her, and he’d heard her footsteps retreat down the hall, before allowing his mask to fall. He sighed, his entire body slumping into the couch cushions, and pushed his hands through his hair. Just what he needed, Alli championing Kris. He just hoped she didn’t get it into her mind to play matchmaker.

Adam slapped his hand against his thigh. He couldn’t think about Kris Allen all night, he had a territory to rule, and part of that included tonight’s meeting. The King of Nevada had sent an emissary to open discussions regarding the renewal of the treaty currently existing between their two jurisdictions.

Brad would normally handle the preliminary talks, but Adam wanted to sit in on this one. King Sven kept trying to ‘sweeten the pot’, as he called it, by suggesting that if Adam were to marry his son, good relations between the two territories would be cemented. Adam had so far managed to keep the other king content with their current arrangement, but he wouldn’t put it past Brad to slip a marriage clause into the draft just to get back at Adam for one of any number of perceived transgressions.

The thing with the club last week was the latest in a long line, and Brad still hadn’t let him off the hook for that one time Adam had ordered him killed, even though no one had listened to him. For all that he appeared easy going, Brad could hold a grudge like nobody’s business.

~*~*~*~

Kris was back at The Watering Hole again that night. He liked David and Archie, didn’t know many people in LA yet, and plus he wanted to thank them for the job lead. He wasn’t signed up to give lessons yet, but Matt had seemed positive about it, so Kris decided to feel positive, too. He also didn’t feel like sitting home when he didn’t have anything to occupy himself, aside from playing his guitar, which probably wouldn’t go over well with the neighbors once it got late.

Besides, Allison had called – he’d been finishing off two slices of pizza and half a dozen wings at a nearby pizza place, which he’d decided to check out for supper – and asked if he was going to be at The Hole. Even though she was one of Adam’s family, and they made him think too much about Adam, she was fun to be around, so he’d told her that he’d meet her there.

On the walk back from the music store that afternoon, Kris had taken his time, looking into shop windows, and stopping at a corner grocer to pick up some fruit that had been sitting in bins on the sidewalk in front of the store. He didn’t have to worry about cleaning out the refrigerator, or not having plates for apples and grapes, though he did add a cheap set of dishcloths and towels to his basket before checking out so he could rinse them.

Back in his apartment, Kris had torn a sheet of paper out of his notebook and made a list of all the things he still needed to get, then tried to put it into some order of priority so he wasn’t spending all his savings at once, before he’d even gotten paid. He’d already laid out a bundle for the apartment and furnishings. Kris threw himself onto his new bed and stared up at the single light fixture in the ceiling, and thought, lamps.

Kris dug his cell out of his pocket and called his mother. Because Kris had attended public school and joined baseball and band, she had spent most of the daylight hours awake. To fill her time she’d gotten involved in several community and school projects, which she’d kept up with even after Kris had graduated. These days she tried to keep to Neil’s sleep schedule as much as possible so they could spend time together, but Kris knew that she’d be awake this afternoon.

She answered the phone on the third ring, speaking Kris’ name breathlessly and with pleasure. “Kris!”

“Hey, Mama,” Kris said.

“Sweetheart, how are you?”

“Still good,” Kris said, pushing away the memory of the fear and helplessness he’d felt when Taylor had gotten shot right in front of him the night before.

He told her about meeting Matt, and playing darts with Taylor. She was happy that Kris was meeting people, and that he had some job leads. He did not tell her about the shooting (his hand still shook when he thought about how close he’d come to dying less than a week into his move to LA), or the fact that he’d come to know Adam (King Adam) in the biblical sense. It had been bad enough when he’d spent that one night with Adam in return for being able to stay in LA.

Adam hadn’t been Kris’ first, not for everything, but there was no doubt that Adam put all others to shame. He’d been so (Kris blushed as the memories resurfaced) _hot_! And gentle. Even when he’d whispered dirty words into Kris’ ear, all the things he wanted to do with him, he’d been so careful of him. Kris had thought it had been because Kris was human, but now he wondered if that wasn’t merely _Adam_.

And last night had made everything so much worse. Kris couldn’t even blame the amazing sex for his distraction with Adam. At least, he couldn’t place all the blame there. Kris couldn’t stop thinking about the way Adam had _looked_ at him, the way he’d cared for him. It was enough to give a boy thoughts he had no right having.

Now, when Kris stepped into The Watering Hole, it was loud, and only part of that was the woman on stage trying to sing a Whitney Houston song. Before he’d taken two steps, someone plowed into him, nearly bowling him over.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” Allison said.

Kris patted her back. “Thank you. I’m pretty glad, too. And I’m glad Taylor’s okay.”

Kris had asked her earlier, and she’d told him that sleep and blood had allowed Taylor’s body to heal completely. The only reason he wouldn’t be with her that evening was because Terrence made him stay in for one more night, just for observation. Apparently Taylor had been the baby before Allison had been changed, and they didn’t want to let him out of their sight just yet.

“You here alone?” Kris asked as Allison dragged him over to the bar, knowing she’d hear him over the music, singing, and various conversations going on around them.

Allison looked back at him and rolled her eyes. “Seriously, you have to ask?” She gestured with her head, and Kris caught sight of Tommy’s shock of blond hair in the shadows at the back. “I’m lucky they let me go to the bathroom by myself.”

Kris snorted a laugh before he could stop himself, and imagined Tommy’s eye roll at the exaggeration.

Even though the place was packed, Allison’s stool at the bar still stood empty, and there was another empty right beside it. “I can’t believe no one stole your seat.”

Allison gave him a look.

“What?”

“You really think they’d take the seat of one of Adam’s ‘court’,” she said, using finger quotes.

“Oh. But what about that one?”

“I saved it for you,” Allison said simply, as if really needed no further explanation. And maybe it didn’t.

Kris slid onto the stool, and a beer immediately appeared in front of him. He glanced up at David. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome. And welcome to karaoke night.”

They both winced when the guy currently on stage fell short of the note he was reaching for.

“Allison told me it would be fun,” Kris said dryly, and then grinned.

“I said you wouldn’t want to miss it,” Allison corrected. “There’s a difference.”

“Ahh,” Kris said.

“Listen,” David said, “I heard about last night. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks,” Kris said. His mind flashed on the blood he’d had to scrub out from under his nails, and then the memory of Adam sliding inside him pushed that one aside. Kris tried not to blush and give David any more ammunition than he already had.

David tapped the bar in front of them in some kind of farewell gesture, and then moved off to fill other drink orders. Kris and Allison sipped their drinks, silence between them for a few seconds, and then Allison began to speak. She told Kris about being home schooled because Adam insisted that she graduate high school, how she was thinking about adding purple tips to her already vibrantly red hair, and how much she loved the dress she’d chosen to wear for her eighteenth birthday party (emerald green, and she’d look like a princess), though she hated standing still for the fittings Cassidy put her through.

“You’re totally invited, by the way,” she said.

“Invited?”

“To my party! It’s formal,” she went on. “You probably didn’t pack your formal wear, so if you want, Cass can make something for you.”

“Make . . . ?”

“Yeah. He’s Adam’s tailor, and he’s _amazing_. You should see this one jacket he made for Adam. To die for.”

Kris would have to take her word for it. Even if he hadn’t only come to LA with a single duffel bag and his favorite guitar, his wardrobe wouldn’t have included much in the way of formal wear. Neil had made sure he had a tuxedo for the few formal events Kris had attended as part of Neil’s family, but he wasn’t even sure that one would still fit him. On the other hand, Kris didn’t feel comfortable using Adam’s tailor. Especially after, well, everything.

Besides, Cassidy would probably not be thrilled to discover that his services had been offered up at such late notice. In a bid to change the subject, Kris said the first thing that came to mind. Too late he realized that he may have opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

“So, you and Tommy,” Kris said. “Are you, uh, dating?”

Allison looked at Kris with wide eyes, and then she burst out laughing.

“What?” Kris said.

“Why would you think that?” Allison asked between giggles.

“Well, you’re always together, and he seems very, uh, protective,” Kris said, but it sounded pretty lame even to his own ears.

Allison tried to gather herself, but a couple of snorts of laughter escaped despite her best efforts.

“You could’ve just said ‘no’,” Kris said, which merely served to set Allison off again.

Kris rolled his eyes and signaled for another beer. “I think she’s had enough,” he said when Archie asked if Allison wanted a refill as well.

“No I haven’t,” Allison managed as she pushed her empty glass forward.

When they both had fresh drinks, and Allison had calmed down, she leaned closer to Kris and said softy, “Tommy changed me.”

Kris’ mouth opened, then closed. That explained the responsibility Tommy felt for her safety. Before he could stop himself, Kris said, “But you guys weren’t, uh, together . . . before?”

Allison took pity on him and didn’t make Kris actually explain what he meant. She shook her head. “No. We’d never met before the night he changed me.”

Kris knew a turning could happen accidentally, though most vampires he knew only changed someone if they knew and liked them well enough to want to spend an eternity with them. But the way Tommy acted towards her, Allison hadn’t been an accident, so Kris was stumped.

“Saved me, really,” Allison went on. “Without him, I’d be dead. Like, really dead.”

“What happened?” Kris said.

Allison drew her finger through the condensation forming on the outside of her glass. “Someone once said I was a stray Tommy should’ve left on the side of the road,” she confided.

Even Kris’ human ears heard the low growl from the shadows at that comment.

Allison smiled shyly. “Tommy staked him.”

Kris pulled Allison into a hug. “”Tommy absolutely should have staked him.”

Allison gave Kris a grateful smile, and Kris wondered if, for all her energy and zest and bravado, she sometimes wondered if that faceless vampire had been right. Kris wasn’t going to ask, because he figured he’d already poured enough salt in the wound, but Allison continued telling her story.

“A rogue vampire killed me. I was out late one night; I’d snuck out while my mom was working. Tommy found me. He didn’t know if it was too late or not, but he gave me some of his blood anyway, and then he took me home with him to the mansion. And here I am today!” she said, throwing her arms wide and tossing off the melancholy, giving Kris her patented Allison smile.

“Well,” Kris said, “I for one am glad he did, otherwise I’d never have met you.”

Allison’s smile widened. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, you’re coming to my party, right?” Allison said, as if their conversation hadn’t veered off track.

“Yeah,” Kris said, “of course.”

He would’ve said yes anyway – already Kris knew he didn’t stand a chance against Allison – but there was no way he could say no after she’d trusted him with the story of her turning. So, as much as he hated the idea of putting on a tux, Kris girded his loins for the feeling of being choked to death by the collar.

Allison bounced on the stool and clapped her hands. They both glanced at the stage in surprise when Allison’s name was called.

“Oh,” she said. “Oh! I’m up!”

Allison scrambled off the stool and skipped to the stage. “Hey, everyone!” she said when she had the mike in her hands. The crowd roared their welcome, and clapped excitedly when Allison announced her song choice. Kris’ mouth fell open and stayed there as Allison belted out Heart’s ‘Alone’.

“She’s good,” Tommy said at Kris’ shoulder.

“Oh . . . my god,” Kris breathed. “She’s _amazing_.”

They stood (sat, in Kris’ case) in silence as they just _absorbed_ her performance. David even took their empty bottles and set them both up with fresh ones in silence.

As the song wound down, Tommy said, “She’s too young.”

Kris turned to look at Tommy, uncertain what he was talking about until he saw the very serious expression on his face.

“Oh. No,” Kris said, frantically trying to reassure Tommy that his intentions were pure, and purely platonic. “I wasn’t . . . I didn’t . . . I’d never . . . .”

Tommy’s expression morphed into one of amusement at Kris’ expense. “I meant for me,” he said, clearly having overheard their earlier conversation. “But for you, too,” he added, his lips suspiciously close to forming a grin.

Tommy was gone by the time Allison returned, but Kris was still feeling a little bit shell shocked. Still, he managed to give her a hug, and tell her how great she’d sounded.

“You never told me you could sing like that!”

Allison shrugged, both pleased and embarrassed by Kris’ comment. “Thanks.”

They spent a few minutes talking about their musical influences and then Allison made a comical expression.

“Oh my god, I forgot!” She reached into her pocket and withdrew a folded square of tissue paper, then carefully unwrapped it. “Adam would’ve killed me,” she mumbled.

Allison carefully lifted a chain from the center of the tissue paper and held it up so Kris could see the pendant hanging from it. “This is for you,” she said.

Kris immediately imagined Tommy punching him in the face. “Uh . . . .”

“It’s from Adam,” Allison went on. “For protection,” she added before Kris could do more than blush.

“I’m already protected,” Kris argued, fingers reflexively going to his neck.

“From vampires,” Allison agreed. “This won’t work for everyone, but most humans are aware of who Adam Lambert is, and that he’s very powerful, even if they’re ignorant of his true nature. The musical note is his sign, kinda like a coat of arms. When they see it, they’ll know you’re one of his, and leave you alone.”

Kris couldn’t help himself; he reached out and took the pendant so he could look at it more closely.

“Look, he’s even had it personalized for you,” Allison said, pointing out the tiny cross etched into the musical note. “And your name’s on the back, of course.”

Kris automatically turned it over to look, and then turned it back so he could study the design on the front.

“Why a musical note?” Kris asked.

“Oh, well,” Allison said, sounding a little sad. “Adam used to sing. I mean, he still sings once in a while, but he used to sing a _lot_. That was before my time, but his voice is _amazing_. I mean, you wouldn’t believe it, even if you heard it. He hits notes I didn’t even know existed,” she said, sounding wistful. “I wish he’d sing more. Anyway.” She shook it off. “They had a band once – him and Monte, Tommy, Isaac and Cam.”

“What happened?” Kris said.

Allison shrugged. “They needed him to be king.”

“But,” Kris said, “the music room . . . .”

“At first they kept playing together, for fun, but Adam got too busy with king-type stuff. He had to choose between his dream, and being King. He couldn’t walk away from his people, so he gave up his dream. Eventually they closed up the music room; it was just too painful a reminder.”

And then Kris had come along and reopened old wounds.

“I don’t know, Allison,” Kris said. He was afraid that putting the chain around his neck would bind him even more closely to Adam than the sex and kindness had.

“It’s just an extra layer of protection,” Allison said. “He gave my mom one, too.”

“Your mother?” Kris said, surprised at this first mention of Allison’s mother so casually tossed into the conversation. Not only was she still alive, apparently she knew Adam, and by extension, the fact that her daughter was a vampire.

“Please,” Allison said, “for me, so I don’t worry? Well, I’ll still worry, but I’ll worry less.”

Apparently Allison wasn’t afraid to fight dirty. Kris sighed, even as his thumb stroked the pendant. It really was beautiful. And if he was honest, Kris was less concerned with Adam’s motives than with the way he’d gone all soft when Allison had given him the necklace, and softer still when she’d told him the story about Adam giving up his dream and made Adam seem even more _real_ , rather than merely a figure – the King of California.

Kris sighed again. “Fine,” he said, his fingers already working the clasp so he could put the chain around his neck.

Allison smiled and said, “Thank you,” as if she was totally unaware of her own emotional manipulation.

The necklace slipped beneath his shirt. It felt warm against his skin, and each time it moved, Kris was reminded of the soft brush of Adam’s lips.

~*~*~*~

Adam had no intention of going to The Watering Hole to watch Kris Allen perform. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea. He was going to put his foot down and just say ‘no’. He was the king, after all, and his word was law.

He never stood a chance against Allison. She gave him the _eyes_. It was completely unfair. And then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, she added a little pout.

They went in two cars because Adam went nowhere outside the mansion without two bodyguards. He’d tried once, and Brad had read him the riot act. Alli wanted to sit with Adam, so they rode with Monte and Tommy. Brad, Cassidy, Taylor and Isaac followed in the second car.

Adam would have liked to sneak in quietly and find a seat in the back, but Alli was too excited for that to have ever been a realistic possibility. She saw Kris at the bar and immediately squealed out his name loud enough to damage Adam’s eardrums before running over and throwing her arms around him from behind.

Adam’s belly fluttered when he heard Kris’ laugh, and his soft, “Hey,” followed by, “Oh my god, you’re squishing me!”

“Sorry,” Alli said, releasing him.

Alli never could remember the strength that came with her new nature.

Kris turned around on the stool and gave Alli a hug, “That’s okay.”

Kris smiled even wider when he saw Taylor. “Hey, man,” Kris said as he slid off the stool and moved to meet Taylor. He shook Taylor’s hand and pulled him in for a one armed hug. “It’s good to see you on your feet again.”

“It’s good to _be_ on my feet again,” Taylor said dryly.

“Listen,” Kris said, “I never had a chance to thank you . . . .”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I really do,” Kris said.

“Well, if you insist, you could buy me a drink,” Taylor said, grinning as he slapped Kris on the shoulder and pushed past him to the bar.

Kris waved at Tommy, who nodded back, and then his eyes moved to Adam. He shifted his feet, and wiped his palms on the seat of his jeans.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Kris said.

Before Adam could formulate a response, Alli (Coke in hand already) plastered herself to Kris’ side and said, “Oh, we wouldn’t have missed it!”

The moment was over before it began, but not before Adam had seen the flash of desire Kris hadn’t been able to hide.

David had reserved a table for Adam’s party, away from the stage and the mass of bodies filling the bar. Adam sat with his back against the wall, Monte at his side. Brad and Cassidy sat on the other side of Monte. Tommy and Isaac stayed at the bar where they could keep the place covered at a different angle. Alli dragged Kris over and he fidgeted between her and Taylor.

Adam didn’t even bother trying to keep up the pretense of concentrating on a conversation with anyone at the table. Instead he focused on listening to every word out of Kris’ mouth. He was interested in what Kris had been up to the past few days, but more importantly, the sound of Kris’ voice was a balm Adam hadn’t even been aware he needed. He hoped he came across as regal and unattainable, but if the looks Brad kept shooting him were any indication, he merely looked pathetic.

When he’d seen Brad waiting in the foyer, along with Taylor and Alli, Adam had asked what he was doing there. Brad had said something about kings and Alli and showing support, and finished with, “Besides, petal, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Adam had known that Brad wasn’t talking about Kris’ performance, rather Adam’s reaction to it, but Alli had been so excited, saying, “I know, right? It’s going to be awesome!” that Adam couldn’t call Brad on it. Brad had seen how badly Adam wanted to say something, or maybe punch him, and had just chuckled.

When Taylor left the table for a refill or something (Adam hadn’t really been paying attention to him, but had been distracted by the glances Brad kept tossing in his direction, and the way Kris’ lips moved when he spoke. Or smiled. Or laughed.) Brad slid over so he sat beside Kris.

Kris looked surprised, but politely shook Brad’s hand when he extended it. “We haven’t been properly introduced,” Brad said. “I’m Brad Bell.”

“Kris Allen.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kris Allen.”

“Thanks. You, too,” Kris said, but to his credit, he didn’t sound 100% sure of that.

“I can’t wait to hear you play,” Brad went on. “I’ve heard rave reviews from Alli . . . .”

Alli preened and squeezed Kris’ arm.

“. . . and of course Adam must have liked what he . . . heard.”

Adam reached out and grabbed Monte’s arm.

“I’m no good to you if you rip it off,” Monte said under his breath. “And no, I’m not going to kill him.”

“Please?” Adam said.

“He made my life hell for a month after one night in the dungeon last time.”

The dungeon stay had actually been more like protective custody until Adam could calm down, but Brad hadn’t seen it that way. And it wasn’t even a _dungeon_. There was a perfectly serviceable bed, and it wasn’t like Brad had only been fed bread and water. Though Adam was currently rethinking the whole manacles and torture thing. Sometimes Adam wondered who actually ruled his kingdom (or, at least his household), him or Brad.

Kris blushed at Brad’s innuendo laden comment, and Adam nearly moaned out loud at the delectable scent wafting off Kris as he fought to keep his eyes from moving in Adam’s direction. Finally Kris got himself under control. He gave Brad a smile Adam couldn’t decipher.

“Thanks,” Kris said. “Adam did seem to enjoy my . . . performance. He thought I handled the, uh, guitar well, and he once said he couldn’t believe how high my voice could go when I, you know, sang.”

Both Adam and Brad stared at Kris as if he’d grown a second head, and then Brad burst out laughing.

“I think I’m going to like you,” Brad said, and then he kissed Kris right on the lips.

Kris looked as surprised as Adam felt, though Adam probably should have known better. Still, Adam couldn’t keep the growl from erupting from his throat. Kris gave Adam a startled look, then gave off a scent that told Adam how turned on he was by Adam’s possessive behavior. Brad, on the other hand, ignored Adam, a habit he’d perfected from long practice.

Monte touched Adam’s arm, but that might not have been enough to stop Adam going over the table and claiming Kris right there in front of everyone, had David not chosen that moment to appear and lead Kris off to get ready for his set. With one last glance over his shoulder at Adam, Kris left the table.

With distance (and Brad no longer touching Kris, a deep breathing exercise _he’d_ perfected from long practice, and slamming both his untouched and Monte’s unfinished drinks) Adam was able to calm down. Claiming? What the hell was he thinking?

Alli slid closer to Adam and pushed herself under his arm. She didn’t seem scared, but she was in need of reassurance, so Adam held her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Why are you mad at Brad?” Alli asked.

Before Adam could deny it, Taylor slipped back into his seat and answered her.

“Because he was teasing Kris, and then he kissed him.”

Adam opened his mouth in another attempt to issue a denial, but Alli spoke before he could.

“But that’s just Brad being Brad, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but nobody wants to see someone else kissing the person they like,” Cassidy said, adding his two cents.

Adam did not want to think about what Brad’s moan said about where Cassidy’s hand had disappeared to with that comment.

“Especially when they’re in denial about liking them,” Monte added.

Adam glared at him. “Et tu, Monte? You do realize that I’m sitting right here.”

David tapped the microphone and proceeded to introduce Kris. Everyone turned their attention to the stage and off of Adam. Except for Alli.

“I won’t kiss Kris,” she whispered. “And I don’t think you’re in denial.” She patted his hand. “I think you’re just scared.”

Adam watched Kris take the stage and greet the crowd. Watched him settle the guitar, and sing, and banter. Watched him lose himself in the music and turn into pure sex, and then smile shyly and blush when someone whistled. Oh, yeah, Kris Allen scared the hell out of him.

Adam pressed another kiss to the side of Alli’s head and whispered, “I’m going to give Tommy a raise.”

“That’s good,” Alli said, smiling up at Adam. “Why?”

“Because some days I’m even more thankful than others that he found you and brought you home.”

“Oh,” Alli said, sounding choked up, and then she beamed at him.

After a few seconds of mutual beaming, they both turned their attention back to the stage.

~*~

When Kris finished his last song, Adam thought the applause might have been deafening if he could hear it over the sound of Kris’ heart pounding, the blood rushing through his veins, the rapid breaths that made his chest rise and fall. Beside him Alli started to rise as Kris walked off the stage. Adam reached out and touched her shoulder. The surprise of it halted her movement. Adam applied just enough pressure to indicate that he wanted her to sit back down.

“Stay,” Adam said, his eyes on the last place he’d seen Kris.

Adam pushed his chair back and stood. He moved through the crowded bar towards the small room behind the stage, where the acts waited before they went on, and rested between sets. Adam knew without looking that Monte sent Isaac after him with a gesture, but he paid neither of them any mind. All of his attention was on Kris.

When he reached the door that separated him from Kris, Adam didn’t even hesitate. He pushed it open and stepped inside, stopping when he saw Kris. Kris turned from where he’d been putting his guitar in the case, a huge smile on his face. The smile faltered slightly when he saw that it was Adam who’d entered the room.

“Adam,” Kris said. He wiped his hands on the seat of his jeans, and then shoved them into the front pockets.

Adam pushed the door closed behind him, shutting out the noise of the bar. “Kris. I just wanted to tell you how good you were tonight.”

Kris ducked his head. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks,” he said, sounding pleased.

“Not just good,” Adam said. “Amazing. You were amazing.”

Kris gave Adam a shy smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood there, just looking at each other. It had only been a couple of days since they’d been together, but to Adam it felt like it had been forever. Adam got wrapped up in the sight of Kris, the scent and sound of him. He took a step forward, then another. Kris swallowed hard, but he didn’t say anything. Nor did he move away from Adam’s slow advance.

When he was finally within reach, Adam raised his hand and touched Kris’ face. Kris opened his mouth and started to speak. Adam touched his thumb to Kris’ lips to silence him, and Kris closed his eyes and trembled. Adam’s desire for Kris grew. He brushed his thumb across Kris’ lips, and remembered how they’d tasted. Kris parted his lips and nipped at the pad of Adam’s thumb. His eyes shot open, and Adam could read the surprise at his own actions in them.

Instead of withdrawing his thumb, Adam rubbed it against Kris’ parted lips. Kris touched the tip of his tongue to it, soothing the sting of the bite. Adam pressed in, just a little bit, and Kris closed his eyes again as he obediently sucked Adam’s thumb into his mouth. Adam groaned, and watched the flush creep up Kris’ neck. Adam pulled his thumb from Kris’ mouth and replaced it with his tongue. He slid his hand around Kris’ neck and tipped his head back so Adam could plunder his mouth. Kris went up on his toes and pressed himself against Adam as he slid his hands over Adam’s hips.

Adam backed Kris up to the couch and lowered him onto it. Adam covered Kris, biting at his lips as he palmed him through his jeans. Kris moaned Adam’s name as he arched into the touch. Adam broke the kiss and buried his face in Kris’ neck. He breathed deeply of the strong scent of him, then tasted him – sweat, and desire, and _Kris_. Adam pushed Kris’ t-shirt up and nuzzled at his belly as he worked open Kris’ belt, then the button and fly.

Kris moaned, eagerly raising his hips so Adam could pull down jeans and briefs and bare him to Adam’s ravenous gaze. Kris spread his legs and touched his fingers to Adam’s hair when Adam pressed his face to his groin. Adam took his time breathing in the delicious scent of him, despite Kris’ whimpers and the impatient hand in his hair.

When he could no longer wait to taste him, Adam started licking. Kris swore softly, tugged at Adam’s hair, and lifted his hips, trying to get Adam’s mouth where he most needed it. Finally Adam relented, and Kris gave a sigh of relief before he moaned and thrust up into the tight suction.

Adam loved the sounds Kris made as he sucked him, and the feel of him heavy on his tongue, but he wanted to hear the noises Kris made when he came apart, taste his release on his tongue. Adam reached behind Kris’ balls and rubbed. He reached back even further and stroked his finger over Kris’ hole before slipping the tip inside him.

Kris’ fingers tightened in Adam’s hair. He arched up into Adam’s mouth and made the sweetest sounds as he spilled onto Adam’s tongue. Adam suckled Kris through his climax, and didn’t release him until he’d gotten every drop of come. He pulled off and slid back up Kris’ body, and captured his lips. He licked into Kris’ mouth, sharing the taste of him, and then pulled back.

Adam knelt up and tore at the fly of his pants. Kris’ gaze fell to Adam’s hands and he licked his lips. Adam squeezed himself to keep from going off right then. Kris reached out and slid his hands up the outside of Adam’s thighs and stared hungrily at the bulge straining the material.

Adam quickly pushed his pants down. Kris moaned and tugged on Adam’s hips. Adam knee walked up Kris’ body; it was awkward on the couch, but Adam was especially motivated. He braced himself on the arm of the couch and fed his cock into Kris’ eager mouth.

“Yeah, baby,” Adam said. “Wanna see those pretty lips around my cock.”

Kris’ eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as a flush colored them. Adam touched the pad of his thumb to Kris’ lips, stretched taut around him, then slid his hand to the back of Kris’ head and just held him as Kris moved his mouth over him. It was too much, watching Kris’ face as he sucked him, and Adam feared he’d come too soon. He closed his eyes and attempted to block the memory, but that was almost worse. The wet heat of Kris’ mouth, the tight suction, took center stage and enveloped Adam’s senses.

Adam threw his head back and bit down on a curse. He tried to think of the most boring things he could imagine in order to stave off his orgasm as long as he could, but Kris’ tongue rubbed and licked and sucked him just right. When Adam dared to glance back down and found Kris looking up at him through his lashes, a pleased, almost self-satisfied expression on his face, he lost it.

Adam thrust into Kris’ mouth and spurted, pulsing on his tongue as he filled his mouth. He watched as Kris struggled to swallow it all. Despite his best efforts, the thick fluid dotted Kris’ lips and chin when Adam withdrew from his mouth. Adam shifted back down Kris’ body and licked his come off his chin and lips, then teeth and tongue. He loved the taste of himself on Kris, and Adam couldn’t hold back the happy growl.

Beneath him, Kris moaned and shivered, and filled Adam’s nostrils with the scent of want and hunger and surrender.

~*~*~*~

Kris managed to avoid Adam for the next several weeks. It was both easier and harder than he’d thought it would be. Easier because he kept busy (David gave him another night at the bar; Matt came through with a student who wanted to learn to play the guitar; Jayne introduced Kris to her band and they got together a couple of times to jam; and Kris spent a lot of time writing songs); harder because Kris couldn’t stop thinking about Adam.

Which was the very reason Kris needed to stay away from him. Each time he saw Adam, he wanted just a little bit more of him.

The last time Kris had seen Adam was a perfect example of why seeing him again, ever, was a bad idea. Kris’ big brain turned off, and he did all his thinking with his little brain. And when the little brain did the leading, very bad things happened. Like every single vampire in a mile radius knowing you’d just had sex backstage. Most of them were too polite to mention it, but that very politeness was like a neon sign flashing, ‘we know what you did back there!’ Others (Brad) gave you a lascivious wink that made you blush so hard you were red for the rest of the night. Kris didn’t want a repeat of that.

The blushing thing. Just how much he couldn’t stop thinking about it was probably a pretty good indication of how much he wanted a repeat of the other. Ipso facto whatever. Seeing Adam equaled a bad idea.

Kris did have to drop by the mansion twice; once to be measured, and a second time for the fitting. Allison had spoken to Cassidy on Kris’ behalf, and even though he didn’t want to impose, Cassidy told him that he’d have time to put something together, and also assured him that it would be _fabulous_. Kris wasn’t sure what that meant when it came to Cassidy (he’d seen the outfit Cassidy had created for Brad), but he wasn’t going to complain. Cassidy said he didn’t have to pay, but Kris insisted on it. If it took him longer to get demos made, that was the price he’d have to pay.

Kris had feared he’d run into Adam on one of his visits, but Adam made himself scarce. Kris refused to admit that the heaviness in his heart was disappointment.

Kris’ parents sent him a box of clothes and pictures. He spoke with his mother often, and she told him that Neil was clearing his schedule so they could come visit. They’d bring the rest of his belongings – clothes, books, instruments – with them on the private jet, rather than shipping them. Kris couldn’t wait for them to meet his new friends, and see him perform, and try Megan’s pie.

Kris met a few more people he considered friends. He started talking with Anoop, Megan’s boyfriend, one day at the diner, when he’d decided that pie was the answer to the bridge that had been giving him trouble. Since then, Kris had seen Anoop a couple times at the diner. If he had time he’d sit with Kris and chat while Kris ate, and sometimes Megan joined them. They even made it to one of his shows at The Watering Hole when Megan managed to score both a babysitter and someone to close the diner for her.

Kris stopped at the music store a couple times a week, to chat with Matt (and Danny), and occasionally to play together. Jayne was there once (which is when she pinned Kris down with a date for him to meet her band and jam), and another time a musician named Cale Mills was looking at keyboards and guitars, and he joined them.

Kris and Cale had a lot in common. They bonded over their love of music, and the feeling they had of being small fish in a very big pond, since Cale had also moved to LA from a small town in the south. Cale came to Kris’ next show, and he didn’t stop enthusing about how good Kris was, which embarrassed Kris, but made him feel good, as well.

Kris introduced Cale to David and Archie, and to Allison and Tommy. Cale was a gentleman with Allison, which won Tommy over as much as anything would. He still spent his nights sitting in the shadows, though.

Cale was very good at what he did, as well, and Kris trusted him with the songs he’d written (most of them about Adam and Kris’ own confusion over their relationship), and didn’t deny it when Cale called him on it.

He shrugged. “It’s just sex. I want more than that.”

“More, as in someone else, or more from him?”

Kris didn’t have an answer for that. He was kind of afraid of wanting more from Adam. He and Adam, they were so different. What if Adam didn’t want more? Even more frightening, perhaps, what if he did?

They played Kris’ songs together, and Cale helped him come up with some amazing arrangements. If he did say so himself. Allison had offered him the use of the music room (with Adam’s approval), but Kris asked David if they could use the bar a couple days a week before they opened, and David had agreed.

Things had been going very well for Kris, and he’d refused to dwell on the upcoming speed bump in his so far smooth path – Allison’s birthday party. Kris had resigned himself to going, and even pretending to have a great time, because Allison was so excited about it. As the day approached, it was all she could talk about – decorations, and food, and guests, and the latest alteration to her dress. Kris smiled, and nodded, and tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to avoid Adam at the party.

Kris had insisted on taking the tux Cassidy had created for him home and dressing himself (because he was no longer five, and getting dressed at Adam’s place seemed too intimate, even though it was a mansion with more rooms than Kris could count on both hands), but the moment he was admitted to the mansion by Sasha, Brad eyed him aghast and immediately rushed over to fix his tie.

“There,” Brad said, smoothing his hands over Kris’ shoulders. “Now you look presentable.”

“If by presentable you mean delectable,” a strange female voice said.

Brad turned a smile on the newcomer. “Danielle, darling!” He kissed the dark-haired vampire on both cheeks. “Oh, let me introduce you. Danielle, this is Prince Kristopher Allen, of Arkansas; Kris, this is Danielle, Adam’s oldest and most trusted friend.”

Kris wanted to protest the formal introduction, but Brad powered over him. He didn’t want to be the ‘prince’ here, he just wanted to be Kris. Once the introductions had been made, Kris took Danielle’s extended hand and bent over it as he’d been taught to do when he was three.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kris said.

He blushed when Danielle looked him over and said, “Oh, honey, the pleasure’s all mine.”

To cover, Kris turned to Brad. “I thought you were Adam’s most trusted friend.”

“Oh, no,” Brad said, waving his hand, “I’m the most bossy.”

Kris laughed, and then it was cut off when Allison squealed his name and enveloped him in a rib crushing hug.

“Kris! You’re here! Come on, I want you to meet everyone,” Allison said, and Kris thought it was good that she didn’t need to breathe.

Before Allison could drag Kris into the ballroom, they were interrupted by Adam coming down the staircase. Kris’ eyes swept over Adam, from the tips of his shiny black boots to the tips of the blue highlights in his hair. He snapped his mouth shut and bit his cheek to keep from moaning at the sight of him. Talk about a sight for sore eyes. Kris immediately wanted to turn tail and run, but Adam was looking right at him, pinning him in place with the intensity of his gaze.

“Alli, I need Kris for a moment.”

Allison pouted. “I was just going to introduce him!”

“To whom?”

“Um, everyone?”

Adam gave her an indulgent smile. “You may introduce him to everyone as soon as I’m finished with him.”

Allison relented, with a roll of her eyes and a shrug. “Oh, okay.” She gave Kris a kiss on the cheek and said, “Hurry back.”

Kris turned back to Adam as he placed a kiss on Danielle’s cheek and squeezed her hand. Adam’s eyes moved to Kris and he gestured towards the stairs upon which he stood.

“Please, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

Adam waited until Kris joined him on the stairs before turning and walking up them. Kris couldn’t resist the childish gesture of glaring at Adam’s back.

“If it’s what I think it is, I’ve already seen it,” Kris muttered under his breath, but not silently enough, because it made Adam miss a step and nearly fall on his face.

Despite his near mishap, Adam turned an amused smile on Kris. “You think I’m dragging you off for sex during Alli’s party?”

“There’s precedent,” Kris said, blushing furiously.

“Point,” Adam conceded, “but I don’t remember there being any dragging involved.”

Adam made the casual comment in a tone that sent arousal slamming into Kris’ gut. Adam gave him a look that said he wasn’t unaware of Kris’ reaction, but he didn’t mention it.

“I promise,” Adam said, placing his hand over his heart. “My motives are pure.”

Kris huffed his disbelief, and refused to admit, even to himself (especially to himself?) he might be disappointed about that.

The rest of the walk up the stairs was made in silence as Kris remembered what had happened the last time he’d climbed these stairs beside Adam. If Adam noticed Kris’ reaction, he didn’t say anything. Adam led Kris to the music room, and held the door open for him to enter.

Kris hesitated a second before going in. He stopped short in surprise and felt Adam at his back. Kris reached out as if he could touch, even though they stood several feet away.

“My guitars,” Kris said, finally unfreezing his feet from the floor and crossing over to them. All of his instruments, including his keyboard, and even his viola, had been given space in the music room.

“You can keep them here,” Adam said, “if you want. Oh, there’s one more thing.”

Kris turned back to Adam and saw for the first time the couple that stood at the back of the room. Tears pricked Kris’ eyes. “Mama.”

“Kristopher,” she said, and held out her arms.

Kris rushed into them and wrapped his mother in his own arms. He buried his face in her neck, breathed in the familiar scent of her perfume. Neil’s hand brushed Kris’ back, and he held out his arm to draw him into the hug.

“Dad.”

“Kris. It’s good to see you again, son,” Neil said as he pressed a kiss to the side of Kris’ head.

“You, too, both of you,” Kris said as he pulled back. “How did you . . . ? I mean, I didn’t expect . . . .”

“It was a surprise,” his mother said. “Adam called and invited us to Allison’s birthday party, and since you’ve talked so much about her, of course we wanted to meet her, as well as the others, so we said yes.”

“He did?” Kris glanced over his shoulder, but Adam was no longer there, and the door had been closed. Kris turned back to his parents. “Well, how was your flight? How long are you staying? There’s so much I want to show you.”

~*~*~*~

Adam had to take a moment to collect himself, after he left the music room and closed the door behind him in order to give the Allen’s some privacy. He’d known that Kris would be happy to see his family, but he’d underestimated how much Kris’ reaction would affect him. Adam pushed thoughts of Kris to the back of his mind and headed down to the party already in full swing in the ballroom on the first floor.

Monte fell in beside him at the top of the staircase, and Tommy stood at attention, waiting for them at the bottom. Adam didn’t usually require bodyguards in his own home, but given the number of people attending the party and the small chance that someone might be able to slip through their defenses, they weren’t taking any chances with his safety.

As soon as Adam stepped through the double doors of the ballroom Danielle attached herself to his side. She had come up a couple days early so they could spend some time together catching up before she had to return to the territory she governed on behalf of Adam’s reign. Neil, on the other hand, had barely made it to the mansion before the doors opened, and had been grumbling about the command appearance since his arrival. The only reason Adam hadn’t had him thrown in the dungeons was because he moderated his complaints whenever Alli was within hearing distance. And because he was his brother.

The throne had been removed from the dais and replaced with a long curved sofa that would serve as seating for Adam and his court should they need to take a rest from the festivities. Chairs and small tables had been placed along the wall opposite the dais, and on the floor outside the area designated as the dance floor. The band was set up on a small stage on the wall across from the double doors, to the left of the dais.

Adam led Danielle over to the sofa now; he wanted a moment to watch the others enjoying themselves, to rid his mind of the way his heart had jumped when he’d heard Kris’ voice in the foyer, and again when he’d gotten his first glimpse of Kris in the tuxedo Cassidy had made for him.

Adam had done his best to stay away from Kris since that night in the back room at The Watering Hole. He hadn’t been able to stay away completely; sneaking in a couple of times to see Kris perform, but he had managed to keep Kris from knowing he’d been there. Part of that had been ego; not wanting Kris to know how pathetic he was when Kris seemingly had no problem avoiding him.

But now, after spending just five minutes in Kris’ company Adam felt like a junkie in need of his next fix. He let Danielle’s touch as she squeezed his hand, and the sound of her voice, and the music and hum of conversation, wash over him, relax him.

All of those efforts wasted the moment Kris and his parents appeared in the doorway. Adam’s eyes were immediately drawn to him, and he couldn’t drag his gaze away.

Danielle leaned close, resting her head on Adam’s shoulder. “He’s adorable,” she said.

Adam shrugged in response. “He’s alright.”

Danielle’s laughter tinkled out across the room in the lull between songs, and all eyes turned their way. Normally Adam didn’t mind being the object of all the attention that came with being a king, but tonight he was wallowing in self-pity, and wouldn’t be surprised if it was written all over his face. No one liked to show off their pathetic-ness under public scrutiny.

Adam glared at Danielle, which only made her laugh harder. “Come on,” she said once she’d collected herself, and grabbed his hand as she stood. “We should go greet your guests.”

She was right, but that didn’t stop Adam from sulking over it even as he let her pull him up. They made their way across the ballroom. The music had started up again, but Adam could feel the gazes still boring into his back like hot pokers. Kris’ eyes went wide when he saw Adam approaching, and he started to fidget, as if considering running away.

By the time he reached them, Adam wore a smile. He greeted the other king with a respectful incline of his head, then bent over his consort’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. When he stood right in front of Kris, Adam said, “Prince Kristopher,” and delighted in the flush that heated Kris’ skin.

“Adam,” Kris said, then corrected himself for the formal occasion, “Your majesty.”

Beside Adam, Danielle snorted, but Adam merely raised an eyebrow at Kris, wondering if he could get Kris to use that honorific in bed. If Adam could go by the expression on his face, Kris knew exactly what Adam was thinking.

Adam turned back to Kris’ foster father. “King Neil, Lady Kimberly, you’ve met Danielle, my governor of the southern territories.”

“We have,” Neil said, though he bent over Danielle’s hand again, anyway.

“It’s lovely to see you again, dear,” Kim said as she pressed a kiss to each of Danielle’s cheeks.

Danielle replied in kind, but Adam paid less attention to her than he would have under normal circumstances, where normal meant Kris-less.

“Kris,” Adam began.

“Yes,” Kris interrupted, then blushed again. “I mean, we’ve met.”

“We have,” Danielle agreed, executing a small curtsey. “I hope I’m not being too bold, but I look forward to getting to know you better, Prince Kristopher.”

Adam feared Kris might burst into flame, he was so red, and so much heat radiated off him. Which made him wonder what exactly Danielle might have said to Kris before Adam had called him away for his surprise.

“Well,” Adam said, drawing everyone’s attention back to himself and away from Kris, “let me introduce you to others in my court.”

Adam took Kris and his family through the ballroom and introduced them to Neil and Alisan, his other two governors of portions of the great State of California. Before they could move on, they were interrupted by the birthday girl.

“Okay, you’ve had him long enough,” Alli said. “Can I have him now?”

“Allison Iraheta,” Adam said, raising a warning eyebrow. “Our guests.”

Alli rolled her eyes at Adam as if to say, but it’s my party! Still, she turned to Kris’ parents and executed a perfect curtsey.

“Hello, Kris’ mom and dad,” she said, and Adam rolled _his_ eyes. Allison giggled and threw her arms around Kim. “Was he surprised? He was, wasn’t he?” She turned to Kris. “Were you?”

Kris glanced at Adam, then quickly away. “Yes, I was very surprised.”

Alli squealed happily. “It was an awesome surprise, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kris agreed. “It was . . . very sweet.”

Kris purposely didn’t look at Adam when he said that, and Adam was grateful for it. As it was, Adam had a difficult time keeping his hands off of Kris, with the pretty blush, the slide of his tongue over his lips, and the slightest aroma of desire perfuming his skin. If their eyes had met, Adam could only imagine what he would have done to Kris; the fact that his parents stood right there be damned.

“Okay, come on.” Alli held her hand out and Kris automatically took it. “Let’s dance.”

“Wait, what? Dance?”

Kris threw a wide eyed plea for help at them, but Kim merely smiled and waved him on his way as Alli dragged him off.

“Have fun, dear!”

Adam shook his head, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. He gave Kim an approving look. “You’re evil,” he said. “I like that in a woman.”

Adam offered his arm, and Kim placed her hand on it.

“Do I need to remind the two of you that she’s taken?” Neil teased.

Adam winked at Kim, and then escorted her around the room, Neil and Danielle following behind them after Neil very gallantly offered his arm, continuing with the introductions slash greetings of his other guests. After extracting them from King Sven (who had attended for the sole purpose of reminding Adam how beautiful his son was, apparently), Adam found himself on the dance floor with Kim in his arms while Danielle partnered with Neil.

After two dances, Neil cut in and stole away his consort from Adam. Instead of standing in front of him, Danielle (Neil’s previous dance partner) was escorting Alli off the dance floor, the two of them giggling like teenagers, and Adam was faced with Kris, who looked just as surprised at the turn of events as Adam felt.

“Uh . . . ,” Kris said.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Adam held his hand out to Kris. Kris shook his head even as he raised his hand and placed it in Adam’s.

“Adam,” Kris said very carefully as Adam slowly reeled him in, and then, “Adam,” again as their arms went around the other’s back.

They were both silent through the first few turns of the dance. Adam had to concentrate on steps he’d known for over a hundred years because all he wanted to do was press his face against Kris’ head and breathe him in.

Kris broke the silence. “I’m not going to sleep with you to say thank you for inviting my parents to LA.”

Adam was glad he hadn’t been drinking anything when Kris spoke, or he’d have snorted it out his nose. Nothing felt good coming out your nose, and no one looked good doing it, not even a king.

Adam wanted to say something about sex, especially sex with Adam, being at the forefront of Kris’ mind, but all he said was, “Shame.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Kris’ head. “Maybe just a ‘thank you’, as thanks, then.”

“Thank you,” Kris said, sounding sheepish.

“You’re welcome,” Adam said.

Adam saw Brad bearing down on them, so he bent his head and pressed a kiss to Kris’ lips. “Have fun.”

Kris’ eyelids fluttered and he licked his lips. “Um, what?”

The temptation was great, but Adam managed to not drag Kris off the dance floor to find a dark corner in which to ravage him. Instead he indicated behind Kris with a tilt of his head, and Kris glanced over his shoulder. He looked back at Adam with a pleading expression on his face.

“No, Adam, please!”

Adam just smiled and twirled Kris into Brad’s waiting arms, and then turned away. Adam ducked his head to hide his widening smile when he heard Brad say, “Well, hello again, petal,” and Kris warily reply, “Uh, hello?”

Adam greeted several of his guests as he headed for the sofa. Before he reached the dais, he caught Mrs. Iraheta sneaking out of the party and called out to her. She turned back to Adam with a guilty expression.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked.

“I just wanted to check on things,” she said.

“You’re not supposed to be working tonight,” Adam needlessly reminded her. “You’re supposed to be enjoying the party.”

“It’s a lovely party,” Mrs. Iraheta assured him, “and my baby’s having a wonderful time, but . . . .” She waved her hand. “This isn’t my sort of thing. I’ll make a cake on the actual day, and we, her family, will have a small celebration.” She patted Adam’s arm. “If you’re not too busy, of course.”

“I’m never too busy for Alli,” Adam assured her, but she just raised her eyebrows knowingly. “Or your cake,” he admitted, and watched the pleased smile cross her face.

“Come sit with me on the sofa, and we can make fun of the way Brad dances.”

“I would love to,” Mrs. Iraheta said. “But maybe just one tiny peek? I won’t even go inside the kitchen,” she promised, and Adam could swear he saw her slip her hand behind her back and wouldn’t put it past her to be crossing her fingers.

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “Go check on things, but don’t you dare start serving!” he warned her backside, as she’d already turned away before Adam could change his mind.

Adam continued on to the dais and slouched in the corner of the sofa. He accepted the glass of blood Sasha handed him and sipped from it.

“Who’s at the door?”

“Isaac relieved me.”

Adam nodded. “Go, have fun.”

Adam spent the next half hour watching his guests (Kris) enjoying themselves, and chatting briefly with the people who were brave enough to drop by the dais and speak with him.

Five minutes before midnight the servers began handing out glasses of champagne. Adam took two from the tray when he saw Kris headed towards the dais. He’d swear with his dying breath that his hands hadn’t shook, no matter who said otherwise. Kris was flushed from the dancing and the liquor, and maybe a little bit because his eyes had caught Adam’s as he made his way across the room.

Kris climbed the stairs of the dais and settled himself on the top step. He leaned back against the sofa, his shoulder touching Adam’s leg. Adam reached down and handed Kris the glass of champagne. Kris thanked him as he took it from his hand, their fingers brushing.

“You’re welcome,” Adam said as he drew his hand back, sliding it over Kris’ shoulder and touching the back of one finger to the side of Kris’ neck.

Kris gasped at the light touch, and Adam’s nostrils filled with the perfume of his arousal. Adam slipped his hand behind Kris’ neck, and Kris reflexively arched to give him more room. He curled his fingers around Kris’ neck and gave him a light squeeze as his thumb found the mark his bites had left.

Kris squirmed, and Adam smelled blood when Kris bit his lip to keep from moaning. Kris’ hand shook and he spilled champagne onto it. Adam wanted to pull Kris’ hand to his mouth and lick it clean, and _he_ had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning when Kris raised his hand and licked up the spill himself.

“You know what they say about teasing the animals at the zoo, don’t you?” Adam warned.

Kris turned wide, innocent eyes up at Adam. “What?” he said, and then slowly dragged his tongue along the side of his hand to complete the clean up.

Adam refused to rearrange himself in his tight (very tight, now) pants, but it took all of his effort to keep from doing so.

“You’re lucky we’re at a party,” Adam said. “If this room was empty right now I’d have you on the sofa and out of your clothes so fast your head would spin.”

Kris gave a breathless laugh. “The room would have to be empty?”

“Well,” Adam reconsidered. “Your parents would have to be gone. And Alli. She’s too young to see that sort of thing.”

Kris laughed again, and it sounded strained to Adam’s ears. “Oh god,” Kris said. “You’re killing me. See, this? This is why I have to stay away from you, I can’t . . . .”

“I know, baby,” Adam said, sliding his hand into Kris’ hair.

And he did know. When Kris wasn’t there, he filled Adam’s thoughts, and when he was there, Adam couldn’t control himself. Like right now. He shouldn’t be touching Kris like this, saying things that made him smell so damned delicious.

The song ended and Tommy stepped onto the stage. The lead singer moved away from the microphone and Tommy took his place. Adam watched as Tommy called Allison to the stage and began speaking the words to the toast he’d been working on since they decided to throw a party for her.

Adam removed his hand from Kris’ neck and rested his arm along the arm of the sofa. They way they sat, Adam could still touch the tips of his fingers to Kris’ hair. Kris tipped his head to the side and rested his cheek against Adam’s knee. Adam heard the sound of Tommy’s voice, and Alli’s and the crowd’s reactions to his comments, and raised the champagne to his lips at the right moment, but it was all background noise.

Adam’s senses were all tangled up in Kris; the soft silk of his hair, the heat of his face against Adam’s leg, the pounding of his heart that should have slowed with rest, but which had sped up as he’d moved across the room to Adam and continued to race with each touch of Adam’s hand.

Adam didn’t realize anyone was approaching the dais until Danielle stood right in front of them. Adam mentally kicked himself for not being more aware of his surroundings; it wasn’t like him to forget where he was and rely completely on his bodyguards. His disgust with himself wasn’t enough to make him remove his fingers from Kris’ hair, though.

“Your majesty,” Danielle said, dipping her head and smiling in a manner that made Adam wonder what she was up to. “May I steal Prince Kristopher away for a dance?”

Kris made a sound as he shook his head and curled an arm around Adam’s leg. “Comfy.”

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? They’d gotten _too_ comfortable, forgotten about the other people filling the ballroom, about Kris’ parents. Adam sighed, then gave Danielle a slight nod. He withdrew his fingers from Kris’ hair, and Kris turned his face up, giving Adam a betrayed pout.

Adam touched the tips of his fingers to his own lips, and then pressed them to Kris’ lips. While Kris was busy trying to figure out what Adam had meant by that gesture, Adam plucked the empty champagne flute from Kris’ fingers, and Danielle plucked Kris away from Adam’s grasp.

Adam gave up the glasses to the server that came around collecting them, and then he watched Kris as he danced with Danielle. Even from his seat on the dais, Adam could see the blush, and knew if he concentrated he’d be able to hear the words that brought the blood rushing to the surface of Kris’ skin.

A look from Danielle convinced him that it would be best if he didn’t eavesdrop, lest he overhear something that made him squirm like a teenager. Danielle was his oldest friend, and she wasn’t above asking the embarrassing questions if she thought she was looking out for his best interest.

Adam’s attention was diverted from Kris by the approach of Kris’ mother. He really needed to stop letting himself get distracted by Kris. Adam started to rise when Kim placed her foot on the bottom step of the dais, but she waved him back down.

“Please, don’t stand. May I join you?”

“Yes, of course, please do,” Adam said, smoothing his hand across the material of the cushion.

Kim sank into the sofa beside him and sighed. “Ahhh, this feels wonderful,” she said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they watched the party from their vantage point. Adam, for his part, followed Kris’ progress across the dance floor, from Danielle to Sasha and back to Alli before being handed off to Taylor.

Adam nearly swallowed his tongue when Kim broke the silence with, “Are you in love with my son?”

All of Adam’s lessons in diplomacy and how to respond to a query without really answering the question asked flew right out of his head. “I . . . what?”

“He is very easy to love,” Kim said, her eyes never leaving the dance floor.

“Um, well, yes, Kris is, uh, very nice,” Adam said, hoping it sounded casual and not as if Adam had been banging her son whenever he got the chance.

Kim smiled at Adam and patted his knee. “I’ve seen the way you look at my son.”

Oh god, he was so dead! And busted. Busted and dead! First of all, Adam did not give things away. He couldn’t afford to have his thoughts (or feelings) writ across his face. Second of all, he did not need Kris’ mother knowing what he thought when he looked at Kris, because that way lay being stabbed with sharp (or worse, dull) wooden implements.

Adam opened his mouth to issue a denial, and then realized that he didn’t really want to. Sure, he didn’t want Kim to know that he’d seen her son naked, but he didn’t want to lie about the fact that he did have feelings for Kris. It was eye opening, and scary as hell. If he still needed to breathe, Adam would probably be hyperventilating right now.

Adam did the most difficult thing he’d done since taking the throne after the death of his parents. He admitted to Kris’ mother that, “He is kind of adorable.”

Kim took Adam’s hand and together they watched her son. To keep his thoughts from drifting to the lascivious while he sat _right next to Kris’ mother_ , Adam said, “Did you know he hustled Taylor at darts?”

Kim laughed. “He didn’t!”

“He did,” Adam said, and then told her the story as he’d heard it from Taylor.

Not that Adam grilled Alli or Taylor (or even Tommy) about Kris, but if they wanted to talk about him, it would be rude to not listen. Right?

When Adam finished the story, Kim said, “You know, when Kris was very young, he wanted to be a taxi driver.”

Adam chuckled. “Taxi driver?”

Kim smiled at the memory. “Yes. He wanted to travel. The idea lost its appeal when he realized that taxi drivers only got to travel around one city.”

Adam laughed at the image of a young Kris’ disappointment when he realized that the life of a taxi driver wasn’t as exciting as he’d thought.

Kim leaned close and confided, “I have more stories. A lot more.”

Adam’s laughter cut off. “What will it take to get you to spill?” he asked.

Kim pointed to the server that had just entered from the kitchen. “More of those spinach quiche things.”

Adam snapped his fingers and brought the server over with an imperious gesture. He took the tray from her and offered it to Kim himself.

“Here, you may have them all.”

Kim laughed, and it reminded Adam of the happy sound of Kris’ laughter.

“Thank you, dear, but if I eat them all I’ll never be able to move again.”

Kim placed several of the mini-quiches on a napkin, and then thanked the server. Adam returned the tray and sent the server off on her rounds. He tried not to act too eager, as he waited for Kim to tell him another story about Kris.

Kris showed up about twenty minutes later. He looked between the two of them sitting with their heads together. “Should I be worried?”

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart,” Kim said, wearing a butter wouldn’t melt expression.

“Uh huh,” Kris said dubiously.

Neil appeared behind Kris and set a hand on his shoulder. “Did you say our goodnights?” he asked Kim.

“I was just getting to that,” Kim fibbed without batting an eyelash, as she squeezed Adam’s hand.

“You’re leaving?” Kris said.

“Merely retiring to the lovely suite Adam’s given us for our stay. Neil needs to make some phone calls back to Arkansas, and I’m not as young as I was, I can’t keep up with all you young people.”

Kris snorted. “You could dance half of them under the table.”

Adam pretended not to notice the flush coloring Kim’s collarbone that put the lie to her excuses. Phone calls, his ass. Adam tuned back into the conversation to hear Kim telling Kris to come see them after the party, and they could make plans to do something together the next day.

Adam stood when Kim did, his hand beneath her elbow. He bent and placed a kiss on her cheek, then extended his hand to Neil. Adam watched them leave together, clearly very much still in love, and then turned his gaze onto Kris. As if he felt Adam’s eyes on him, Kris looked up at him.

“What?” he said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Adam raised his eyebrows and said, “A taxi driver, Kristopher?”

Kris sucked in a breath and his eyes went wide. “I knew she was up to something! She told you stories about me?”

Adam merely smiled in response.

“What else did she tell you?”

Adam thought, That she could see I’m in love with you, and that I almost lost you before I’d even met you, but all he said out loud was, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kris laughed at the exaggerated eyebrow waggle Adam executed. “I’m just lucky she didn’t have baby pictures on her.”

“Not so lucky,” Adam informed him with mock sadness. At Kris’ questioning look, Adam explained, “She’s going to e-mail them to me.”

Kris’ mouth fell open. “She . . . she is not!”

Adam nodded. “‘Fraid so. I told her I really wanted to see the ones of you running around the house naked because you refused to wear clothes. She told me there was _video_.”

Kris burst out laughing, and Adam smiled at the sound of it. Kris slapped Adam’s arm.

“You are not seeing pictures of me naked!”

“Why not?” Adam teased. “I’ve already seen it in the flesh.”

And just like that they were back there, the tension thick between them, the desire stretching taut like a rubber band, the slightest pull enough to snap it.

Kris darted his tongue out to wet his lips and broke the spell woven round them that held Adam frozen. Adam snatched Kris up in his arms and swept him out of the ballroom through the curtains hanging behind the dais. He pressed Kris up against the wall, but before he could lower his head and crush their lips together, Kris slid his hands into Adam’s hair and dragged his head down.

Kris bit Adam’s bottom lip, and sucked on his tongue. He rubbed himself against Adam’s leg, and slid one hand down to tug the shirt out of Adam’s waistband and cummerbund. Kris shoved his hand beneath Adam’s shirt and raised it until he could thumb a nipple. He pressed his tongue into Adam’s mouth and kissed him until even Adam felt lightheaded with it.

“Adam,” Kris panted as he licked his swollen bottom lip and pinched Adam’s nipple. “I want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me,” he said, emphasizing how much he needed it with a particularly devastating twist of his hips.

Adam raised Kris up and carried him up the back stairs. He didn’t even care that Monte followed a discreet distance behind them and would be forced to stand outside his door until the party ended and all the guests not staying in the mansion were sent home. Kris wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and pressed his lips to Adam’s ear.

“Hurry. Adam, hurry,” Kris whispered, and Adam forgot all about even Monte.

~*~*~*~

“Adam seems like a nice boy,” Kim Allen told her son.

Kris choked on the sip of soda he’d just taken. “What?”

“Adam,” she repeated. “He seems very nice.”

“Yeah, he, uh, he is,” Kris said, fighting down the flush he could feel heating his skin. “Nice. I don’t think he qualifies as a boy, though.”

Kris’ mother merely raised her eyebrows.

“What?” Kris said. “I just meant he’s a . . . you know, and he’s not exactly young. Though, actually, I don’t know how old he is, but he’s a _king_ , so he must be old. I mean, experienced.” The flush intensified. “At being a, you know, and a leader, and stuff. Megan!” Kris said thankfully when she reappeared at their table.

Megan just laughed. “Uh oh, awkward mom talk?”

“You have no idea,” Kris muttered.

Kim had taken a car to Kris’ apartment late that morning, since they’d both gotten to bed (at least to sleep) late. Keeping both vampire and human hours was tough. She’d made approving noises as she sat on the futon Kris had finally purchased and placed her purse on the coffee table he’d just dusted in honor of her visit. She’d stuck her head in the bathroom and the kitchen cupboards. She’d smiled and called his apartment ‘sweet’, and then pulled out a pad and pen from her purse and started making a list of things Kris considered unnecessary – like curtains (he had blinds), and a dish drainer (what was wrong with setting the dishes on a towel to dry?), and throw pillows (okay, Kris actually had no argument against those, he just hadn’t thought of it).

Kris had watched his mom as she walked through the apartment, touching a finger to the family photo sitting on his dresser, his favorite guitar standing in the corner, and the locally crafted wooden bowl he’d splurged on to keep the fruit in, and didn’t tease her when she admitted, “I want to be able to imagine you here, doing things,” because he knew exactly how she felt. It was comforting to him to be able to picture her at home doing the familiar chores and errands that filled her days.

They’d gone for a walk so Kris could show her the neighborhood where he now lived. He pointed out the independent bookstore where he’d purchased the book on LA that he’d sent her, and the small gift shop where he’d gotten the postcards he made a game out of sending her each week. She bought a bag of fruit at the grocery where Kris did his shopping, and made Kris choose a painting from the local gallery so he’d have something for his bare walls.

“Consider it a housewarming present,” she’d told him firmly when he protested.

Kris knew from experience that there’d be no changing her mind, so he gave in as gracefully as he could and thanked her. Kris didn’t mention it when her hug was tighter and longer than usual.

After they’d dropped off her purchases at the apartment, Kris took her to Megan Joy’s for lunch. He wanted his mom to meet Megan, and it didn’t hurt that he liked the food there. Ryder, twirling around on a stool at the counter saw them first. He slid off the stool and ran over to Kris, calling his name. A harried Megan appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Indoor voice, Ryder, buddy,” she said, and then opened her arms wide. “Yay, Kris is here!”

Kris laughed and gave her a hug, tough to do with Ryder hanging off his leg.

“Sorry,” Megan said, ruffling Ryder’s hair. “Anoop walked him around on his feet the other day, and now he wants to do it all the time.”

“No problem,” Kris said. “Unless there’s a sudden growth spurt.”

Kris drew his mom forward. “Listen, I want you to meet my Mom.”

“Your Mom?” Megan said, and then she turned to Kim. “Number one pie lady!” she said, holding out her hand.

Kim laughed. “I’ve heard good things about your pie, too.”

“Awww, thank you,” Megan said, waving away the compliment. “Truth is, he came for the pie, but stayed for the chicken.”

“Knowing Kris, I’m sure it was both,” Kim said, smiling.

“Okay, enough talking about me,” Kris said, with mock irritation. “Mama, this is Megan Joy; Megan, my mama, Kim Allen.”

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you,” Megan said.

“You too, dear.”

Someone called Megan’s name from the kitchen. “Let me just get you settled with menus, and then I can go get that.”

Since they missed the lunch rush, they could sit pretty much anywhere. Kris chose what he’d come to think of as ‘his’ booth and they sat. Megan placed menus on the table and took their drink orders before hurrying off. Kris slid over so Ryder could sit on the bench beside him.

Kris took a cursory glance at the specials, then slid the menu away.

“You already know what you’re getting,” his mother said.

Kris shrugged and smiled. His mother was well aware of his love of chicken. Besides, it wasn’t as if he got the same thing every time he came in; he had a short list of favorites he rotated through, depending on his mood, and once in a while one of the daily specials caught his eye.

Megan returned with their drinks after dropping off plates at another booth. “Have you decided yet?”

Kris looked at his mother to see if she was ready, and they both ordered. Kim rolled her eyes when Kris ordered the chicken BLT, and took Kris’ teasing gracefully when she ordered a grilled chicken salad. Kris came by his love of chicken naturally.

“You know,” Kim said before Megan moved away. “Kris mentioned Ryder having a growth spurt, which reminded me of how quickly they grow at that age. I kept a lot of Kris’ clothes from when he was younger; I just couldn’t bear to part with them. I bet some of them would fit Ryder.”

“That’s so sweet,” Megan said, “but unnecessary.”

“You didn’t keep everyday clothes,” Kris protested. “You kept the, the cutesy, embarrassing outfits, like the cowboy hat and vest.”

“And the boots,” Kim reminded him.

Megan laughed. “Oh my god, I’m trying to imagine little Kris dressed up as a cowboy. He must have looked adorable!”

“He did,” Kim affirmed. “I have the pictures to prove it.”

“Mom! You have to stop offering to show people my baby pictures!”

“What, it’s just Megan.”

Kris raised his eyebrows.

“And Adam. But you were so cute, and they’re your friends.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Kris said.

“The cowboy outfit?”

“Yes. No. I meant the other ones,” Kris said. “That you apparently offered to e-mail Adam.”

“Oh,” Kim said. “But you had such a cute little behind.”

Kris hid his face as Kim told Megan the story about Kris running around naked, and kicked himself for bringing it up. He glanced over at Ryder and said, “Mothers.” Ryder just shrugged.

Megan took Ryder away with her to give Kris and his mother some time alone, promising he could return for dessert. Kris wished Ryder back when his mom hit him with the unexpected comment about Adam.

Unfortunately for him, Megan merely laughed at his predicament and messed up his hair after she set the rolled flatware on the table. Kris ducked out from under her hand and tried to work up a glare.

“Food’ll be right out,” she said, still chuckling as she walked away.

Kris watched her run her fingers through Ryder’s hair and drop a kiss on his head as she walked past him. Ryder didn’t raise his head from the page he was coloring. Kris reached out and took his mother’s hand.

“What?” she said, frowning.

“Nothing. It’s just nice you’re here.”

Kim squeezed his hand. “It’s good to be here. I like seeing your apartment, and meeting your friends. It’s kind of neat to walk past the places you’ve talked about and see them for myself.”

They ate their meal, chatting about friends who Kris had left behind in Arkansas, and the changes at court since Kris was last there, and the bickering among the ladies on one of the committees Kim was involved in. It felt nice to hear about the details of his old life, though it served to emphasize how little he was a part of it anymore.

Megan and Ryder joined them for dessert – Megan brought out a sampler tray of the various pies she made and served so they each got a bite of all of them – and Anoop showed up just before they left, so Kris could introduce him to his mother, as well.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Kris said, “Walk or drive?”

“How far?”

“About twenty minutes.”

“Walk,” Kim decided. “I need to work off that pie.”

They talked as they walked – about nothing and everything – and Kris pointed out the deli where he got sandwiches, and the bakery where he indulged in chocolate chip cookies, and the coffee shop where he sometimes went to write, and the park where he’d made $15 playing one day, though he been doing it for practice rather than the money.

“Kris Allen,” Matt called out as soon as the bell tinkled above Kris’ head. “I need you to settle a dispute. Which sounds better?”

Matt played some notes on the keyboard, paused and glanced at Kris to let him know he’d finished, then played it again, only slightly different. When he was done he looked at Kris expectantly.

“Um, the first one,” Kris said.

Matt’s shoulders slumped and he gave Kris a disgusted look.

“Told you,” Danny said.

Kris shrugged.

Matt’s eyes lit up. “Who is this lovely lady?” he said as he moved out from behind the keyboard.

Kris rolled his eyes at Matt, but didn’t call him on his flirting only because of the pleased flush coloring his mother’s skin.

“This is my mom, Kim Allen,” Kris said. “Mama, this untrustworthy cad is Matt.”

Matt took Kim’s extended hand and bent over it with a flourish. “Surely your sister,” Matt said, laying it on thick. “She’s much too beautiful to be your mother.”

Kris had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Matt’s expression when Kim said, “Flattery will get you everywhere, dear. But we have to be careful; my husband is a very jealous man.”

Matt recovered and gave Kris an impressed look. “I like her.” He held his arm out to Kim. “May I escort you to the seating area?”

“You may,” Kim said as she placed her hand on Matt’s arm.

After she was seated, Kris introduced her to Danny, and then Matt monopolized her, telling her about the rave reviews Kris received for his guitar lessons. Kris struck up a conversation with Danny (who wasn’t too bad to talk with so long as he wasn’t feeling especially melancholy about his wife, and you kept him off the topic of religion) so he didn’t have to listen to Matt encourage his mom to enthuse about him. It was awesome to know she was proud of him, but it was also a little embarrassing to hear his mother telling Matt how cute he looked playing the viola when he was twelve.

They’d moved on to other topics – Kim told Matt they’d had lunch with Megan so they talked about both her pie and her tattoo sleeve with equal enthusiasm, and she lamented over the fact that Kris needed a woman’s touch in his apartment – when the bell tinkled again and Jayne breezed in.

“Hello, everyone!” she said. “Kris! I didn’t expect to see you here today. You playing?”

Kris stood to give her a hug and said, “No. I brought my mom by.”

“Mama Allen!” Jayne said. She sat on the arm of the couch and introduced herself to Kim.

“Kris told me how much he enjoyed jamming with your band,” Kim said, placing Jayne immediately from the stories Kris had told her.

“Oh god,” Kris muttered.

“We enjoyed having him,” Jayne said, giving Kris a wink that made him blush.

“Don’t let me stop you if you guys were going to play. I’d love to listen.”

“Come on, Kris, let’s give your mom a show,” Jayne said, slapping Kris’ leg.

Kris was easy, especially when his mama’s eyes lit up at the thought of seeing him play. Matt had to drop out a couple of times to help a customer when Danny was busy, and Kris took those opportunities to play hard. Kris would follow Jayne’s lead, then go off in a different direction and trust Jayne to catch up. It was a great feeling.

When the sun set, Neil met them at Kris’ apartment (he’d wanted to see the place for himself), and then they went out to dinner. After the meal they stopped by The Watering Hole so Kris could introduce them to David and Archie. They’d both been at Allison’s birthday party, but Kris hadn’t had the chance to introduce them to his parents.

David recognized King Neil immediately. Kris didn’t know if it was something vampires just _knew_ , or the two bodyguards that failed to look like anything _but_ bodyguards, or that he kept up on vampire politics (was there a newsletter?). David got them a table and served their drinks from the top shelf.

When Kris went up to the bar for a fresh beer, David chided, “You know, you could have told us you were _that_ Kris Allen.”

“I’m not that Kris Allen,” Kris said. “I’m _this_ Kris Allen.”

He hadn’t intentionally kept his link to the royal family from them (and he was kind of surprised they didn’t know – surely Allison might have let something slip), but he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed having people like him for who he was, and not because of what he was.

“Whatever you say, your majesty,” David said wryly, though there was a gleam of humor in his eyes.

Kris had a feeling he wasn’t going to live down the fact that he’d kept the information from David, even unintentionally.

“So, that’s why Adam had to okay you staying in LA,” David mused.

Kris blushed as the memories of his first night with Adam rushed into his mind. “Yeah.”

“Good thing he liked what he heard.”

Kris blushed even harder and clamped down on the memories before they could give him away.

The next day Kim took him shopping. After unpacking the bags, they stopped at Megan Joy’s for lunch and so she could say goodbye. That night they returned to The Watering Hole to hear Kris sing, and then Kris rode with them to the airport where the jet was fueled and ready to take off. As much as they’d enjoyed visiting Kris, he could tell that they were looking forward to returning home. Kris couldn’t imagine how difficult it was to run a territory from several states away.

There were hugs, and kisses, and tears before his parents walked up the stairs and the cabin door was pulled shut behind them. And one bombshell that left Kris speechless long after the jet took off and the lights disappeared from view.

~*~

“Where’s Adam?” Kris said when Cam opened the door to admit him to the mansion.

Kris took a deep breath at her expression. “I apologize. Good evening. Where’s Adam?”

Kris’ head jerked up when he heard Adam’s familiar voice. “It’s alright, Cam.”

Kris didn’t wait for Cam’s acknowledgment as he stormed down the hall towards Adam.

“Are you sure?” Cam said.

Kris heard something in her voice – he’d like to think it was concern for Adam’s safety in the face of Kris’ righteous anger, but he was pretty sure it was amusement, which only pissed him off even more. Adam merely waved her off and stood waiting for Kris.

“You!” Kris said, pointing angrily at Adam. There was so much more he wanted to say, but the words were all jumbled at the back of his tongue. “You!”

“Your parents got off well?” Adam said, speaking calmly, as if he wasn’t being confronted with a seething Kris.

Kris didn’t bother answering; it wasn’t as if Adam didn’t already know the answer anyway, since he knew everything that went on in LA.

“You,” Kris said again, “have some nerve. I can’t believe you!”

“Perhaps we can talk about this somewhere more private,” Adam suggested.

For the first time Kris paid attention to anything not Adam. People, vampires, had gathered in the hall behind them and peeked curiously out of the doorway to the sitting room where Adam had probably been before Kris interrupted him. Kris wanted to argue, just for the sake of arguing, but he saw Brad’s and Allison’s faces among those looking on, and he deflated.

“Fine.”

Adam reached out to take Kris’ arm, but he jerked it back. Kris pretended that he didn’t see the flash of hurt cross Adam’s face, or feel the ache of wanting to reach back out for him. He was angry, and he had every right to be, Kris reminded himself.

Adam led the way up the stairs and down the hall to his suite. Kris pushed down the flare of heat as he remembered the things they’d done inside that suite; how just a few nights ago they hadn’t even made it to the bed before Adam had tore at Kris’ tux and . . . . Kris forcibly blocked the memories.

“You’re upset,” Adam said as soon as they were enclosed within the cocoon of his rooms.

Kris opened his mouth to speak, found himself unable, and closed his mouth. He took a breath, and then sputtered, “Yes! Yes, I’m upset, Adam. You . . . !” Kris pointed again.

“Me,” Adam said calmly as he moved over to the bar to pour them both a drink, but Kris could tell from the tightness in Adam’s shoulders that he wasn’t calm at all. It took some of the wind out of Kris’ sails.

“I just, I can’t believe you did that,” Kris said. “I mean, you went to my parents. Why didn’t you . . . why didn’t you come to me?”

And wasn’t that the crux of the matter right there? Not that Adam had had the nerve to do it at all, but that he’d left Kris out of it.

“I had to go to your parents first,” Adam explained reasonably. “There’s a protocol involved when . . . .”

“Fuck protocol,” Kris growled. “You should’ve come to me first. You should’ve asked _me_.”

Adam turned to face Kris, two tumblers in his hands, each filled liberally with amber liquid. “Unfortunately, as much as I’d like to, I can’t ignore protocol,” he said. “I’m a king, your father’s a king . . . .”

“Foster father,” Kris said, and then he froze.

He’d never done that before, made the distinction, and the fact that he’d done so now, out of anger, made his heart ache.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“I know,” Adam said, suddenly right in front of him, as he rubbed Kris’ arm.

“Don’t do that,” Kris said, shrugging Adam’s hand off. “Don’t try and make me feel better.”

Adam withdrew his hand, and Kris immediately missed the feel of it.

“Alright.” Adam took one of the tumblers he now held in one hand and handed it to Kris.

Kris took the glass and drank. The alcohol burned going down, and tears stung Kris’ eyes, but he didn’t cough, so he called it a win.

“The fact of the matter is,” Adam said, “that there’s more involved here than just you and me. Because of who I am, and because of who your father is, we can’t escape the political ramifications inherent in the joining of our two families.”

Kris shivered as he remembered the last time he and Adam had ‘joined’. “Please don’t use the word ‘joining’,” Kris said.

Adam turned his head, but Kris was certain he saw the twitch of his lips. “Very well.”

“That’s not the point, anyway,” Kris blustered.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “It’s not? It seemed to be the point when you were yelling at me about it.”

Kris ignored Adam’s logic. “The point is,” he said, “that we don’t . . . . It’s just sex. We’re not . . . dating. It’s not as if we hold hands, or go out to eat, or skip through the daisies.”

Adam looked like he wanted to laugh, which made Kris even angrier.

“Don’t you laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you really want to skip through the daisies?”

Adam couldn’t hide the mirth in his voice.

“Shut up,” Kris muttered, because he didn’t even know where the whole daisy thing had come from. “It was just a . . . thing.”

“Because I don’t have daisies, I don’t think, but there’s a garden in the back. It’s probably prettier in the daytime, but we could go for a moonlit stroll,” Adam said, shrugging.

“You have a garden in the back?”

Adam nodded, and Kris had to bite down on how much he might want to walk in the moonlight with Adam.

Adam tilted his head and studied Kris. “Do you really think it’s just sex?”

Kris didn’t answer, because there was what he feared, and what he hoped, and he was actually a little bit afraid to admit to either.

“You don’t think there’s more involved than the release you could find in a back alley? That we haven’t learned things about each other? Don’t think about each other every minute we’re apart?”

Kris opened his mouth to deny the every minute bit, but figured that would say more about the truth of everything else that Adam had said than he wanted to.

“Maybe we should, then,” Adam said, drawing Kris out of his musings.

“Should what?” Kris said.

“Date.”

~*~

“It’s not funny,” Kris said, scowling, which only made Matt laugh harder.

Kris looked to Cale for support, but he just shrugged.

“I think it’s romantic,” Jayne said. “What?” she said when Kris just stared at her.

“You hate romance.”

“I don’t hate romance.”

Kris continued to stare her down.

“I just think it doesn’t exist, and the people who spend their lives waiting for it to happen to them are doomed to be disappointed.”

Kris was almost sorry he’d pushed it, because that sounded way too personal.

“But this?” Jayne went on. “Totally romantic.”

“So, you like guys?” Danny said.

“I’m having a _crisis_ here,” Kris said, “because the guy I’m sleeping with _asked my parents_ if he could court me, and you’re more worried about the fact that he has a dick?”

“Homosexuals are going to hell,” Danny said.

Kris wanted to ask him what he thought about homosexual vampires, and the thought of Danny’s response to that brought forth a bark of hysterical laughter.

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Cale said.

Kris’ laughter broke off sharply. “What?”

“I’ve seen the songs,” Cale reminded him. “Heck, I’ve played and sang most of the songs you wrote about him.”

“You wrote songs about him?” Matt said.

“Awww,” Jayne said, “that’s so . . . .”

“Don’t say it,” Kris told her.

“Okay,” Jayne said, making a zipping her lips motion. “But I’m totally thinking it.”

“Not with him,” Kris denied. “I don’t want that with him.”

“Liar,” Cale said.

“I don’t,” Kris insisted. He’s gorgeous, and funny and kind, and he’s a vampire. “He’s not the settling down type.”

“He asked your parents if he could court you,” Danny said, and everyone turned to stare at him. “What? He’s still going to hell, but apparently not until after he settles down with Kris.”

“I hate you all,” Kris said.

~*~

David handed Kris a business card after his next set at The Watering Hole.

“What’s this?” Kris said as he scanned the card.

David pointed to the guy at the end of the bar. He was the only person at The Hole dressed in a suit, but he appeared right at home among the ripped jeans and leather and tattoos. Kris ran the card through his fingers, feeling the raised print against the tips, as he wandered down to the other end of the bar.

“Mr. Seacrest,” Kris said, glancing at the card to make sure he got the name right. “You wanted to see me?”

“Mr. Allen,” Seacrest said, extending his hand.

Kris took the proffered hand. “Kris, please.”

“Kris, then. And you should call me Ryan.”

“Okay, Ryan. What can I do for you?”

“It’s what I might be able to do for you. I’d like to represent you.”

“Not to be rude, but who are you?” Kris asked.

“I’m with Cowell & Seacrest . . . .”

“I got that from the card, but, I’m sorry, I don’t know what Cowell & Seacrest is.”

“We’re a management company,” Ryan said.

“Management,” Kris repeated dumbly.

“Musical talent, mostly, like yourself.”

“And you want to manage me?”

“Yes. Not that The Watering Hole is a bad place to start, we’ve found a lot of talent here over the years.” Ryan leaned in, as if sharing a secret. “David has a great ear for musical talent. But you want bigger things than this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kris said. “Of course I do, but, why me?”

“Because you’re good. I wouldn’t have bothered sitting through your entire set if I didn’t think you were. I like what you’ve done with some of those covers, making them yours without making them unrecognizable. Did you write the originals?”

“Yes.”

Ryan nodded. “I thought so. How long have you been in LA, Kris?”

The change in subject threw Kris for a second. “A couple of months.”

“And what are your plans?”

“Save enough money to record some demos, shop them around.”

“I can help you get that done sooner,” Ryan said. “We own a studio; recording demos and helping you shop them around is part of our job. Once you’ve signed the contract.”

“Contract?”

Ryan extracted a sheaf of papers from his briefcase. “Look this over – it’s our standard contract – and think about it. Give me a call when you decide.”

Ryan closed his briefcase and settled his bill, all while Kris just stood there and stared at the contract he held in his hand.

“Wait,” Kris said. “How did you . . . ? I mean, why were you here?”

“A couple people mentioned your name. I decided I should check you out myself.”

A couple of people, which meant that Adam hadn’t done this in some misguided attempt to get Kris to agree to date him. Probably.

Kris slid onto the stool Ryan had vacated and played with the corner of the card.

“Everything alright?” David said.

Kris showed him the contract. David glanced at it, then whistled approvingly.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Listen, did you . . . ?”

David held up his hands. “I don’t have that kind of clout.”

Kris wasn’t sure he believed that.

“Besides, I’m selfish, and I really don’t want to lose you.”

Kris huffed a laugh. “Thanks. You know, I think I’m going to need an attorney.”

“Adam probably has . . . .”

Kris gave David a look.

“I’ll get you a name,” David said, but not without rolling his eyes at Kris.

Kris had the attorney David recommended review the contract, and then used David’s scanner to copy it to his laptop so he could e-mail a copy to Neil for one of his attorneys to look it over and give him a second opinion. It wasn’t that Kris didn’t trust Kara DioGuardi, he just didn’t trust his luck – this whole thing felt too good to be true.

Kris swore David to silence and didn’t tell anyone about the opportunity that had fallen into his lap until he had a signed contract in his pocket and his first studio session booked. Kris went directly to The Watering Hole from the offices of Cowell & Seacrest. He bought a round for all his friends and made his announcement. David and Archie, though working, joined them in a celebratory drink. Feeling pleasantly buzzed, Kris and his friends took over the stage, playing Russian roulette with the karaoke machine and singing every song that came up.

Kris took Cale into the studio with him and they laid tracks for two of the songs that Kris had written. Kris had never met anyone he played so well with, and their styles blended perfectly. Cale played guitar and keyboard, and even sang backup. It was amazing to sit in the production booth and listen to the tracks being played back.

Kris wanted to use his electric for one of the songs that had made the demo list, so he steeled himself to return to the mansion to get it out of the music room. Kris snuck in during the day. Mrs. Iraheta let him in and plied him with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies before sending him on his way.

At the top of the staircase Kris hesitated. He’d had such good intentions of getting in and out quickly, but now that he was here his good intentions were taking a hike and temptation was rearing its ugly head. Kris took a step in the direction of Adam’s suite, even though his eyes were looking down the other hall, towards the music room.

Maybe he’d just take a peek, be in and out before Adam knew he’d been there. Kris ignored the fact that there was no way Adam wouldn’t know he’d been there, and took another step that brought him closer to Adam.

~*~*~*~

Adam returned to consciousness surrounded by the scent of Kris. He felt the warmth radiating off Kris’ body and reached out for him. When his fingers touched the solid form beside him, Adam opened his eyes, finally convinced that it wasn’t a dream.

Kris mumbled sleepily as he turned into Adam’s touch, and then his eyes fluttered open. “Oh,” he said. “I fell asleep. I didn’t mean . . . .”

No, Adam reasoned. Kris had planned on leaving before Adam woke, torturing him with his scent and the knowledge that he’d been there. Adam maneuvered Kris fully beneath the blankets. Kris stiffened for a moment and Adam could see the thoughts racing across his very expressive and unguarded face as he contemplated resisting, and then he melted into Adam, kicking off his sneakers and pulling his feet beneath the covers, as well.

Kris snuffled against Adam’s chest as he worked one hand beneath the shirt Adam had worn to bed. “I missed you,” Kris said.

Adam wondered if a fully awake Kris would have admitted that, but decided not to give Kris a chance to take it back. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kris’ head and said, “I missed you, too, baby.”

“I came to get my guitar,” Kris said. “The electric. Mrs. Iraheta let me in.”

Adam sniffed. “I smell chocolate.”

“She made chocolate chip cookies.” Kris grinned like he might have gotten away with something. “I may have eaten a couple.”

“Just a couple?” Adam said, and then kissed Kris before he could reply, seeking out the taste of chocolate and licking it away until all he tasted was Kris. “Mmm, better,” Adam sighed.

“Yeah,” Kris agreed, and then he blushed prettily beneath Adam’s regard. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Adam frowned. “For what?”

“Being scared.”

“That’s okay. I’m scared, too.”

“No you’re not,” Kris said. “You became King when you didn’t have to, and you make the hard decisions. And you asked my parents if you could, you know.”

“I know,” Adam said with a small smile. “But if you think I wasn’t scared, you’re very, very, very wrong.”

“What were you scared of?”

“That they’d say ‘no’,” Adam said immediately. “That they wouldn’t think I was good enough . . . .”

Kris made a scoffing sound.

“. . . that they wouldn’t want you to be involved with someone in my position, with all the stupid politics that entails, or even with a vampire. That they’d take you back to Arkansas and I’d never see you again.”

“Adam,” Kris said, sliding his hand over Adam’s face and into his hair. He gripped tight, holding Adam’s face where he wanted it, and pressed his tongue into Adam’s mouth.

Adam stroked his hands down Kris’ body, squeezed his ass, and pulled him in close. Adam growled as he tugged at Kris’ shirt so he could get his hand on bare skin. He wanted Kris out of his clothes and on his back, spreading his legs and emitting those sweet sounds he made when Adam pushed inside him.

Kris broke the kiss and gasped against Adam’s skin, as if he couldn’t bear to break their contact completely. “I think we should try it,” Kris panted.

“Anything,” Adam said, shoving his fingers into Kris’ waistband. Adam wanted Kris in every way, and any way he could get him. “What?” he said when Kris drew back and smiled at him.

“The dating thing,” Kris specified. “If you’re still interested.”

Oh, that. “Yes. I mean, of course, I’m still interested,” Adam said, as Kris’ words added fuel to the fire already burning in Adam’s blood. “I’m very interested.”

“Okay.” Kris smiled. “Good. Can we talk about it later?”

“Why, Kristopher,” Adam said as he tugged at the button at Kris’ fly. “I’m starting to feel like you only want me for my body.”

Kris blushed, but he laughed. “Shut up,” he said as he pushed Adam onto his back and climbed on top of him.

~*~

Kris had told him to dress casually, jeans and a t-shirt, since they were just going to a small diner for their first date, not a fancy restaurant, but Adam had still spent hours agonizing over what to wear, and nearly as much time determining how much make up would suffice. It didn’t matter where they were going, it was their _first date_ , and he wanted to look good for Kris.

“I feel like we’re going on a double date,” Kris said, grinning, when Adam climbed out of the car followed by Monte and Isaac.

“He wishes,” Isaac said.

Monte just rolled his eyes.

Kris looked at Adam, then looked at him again and blushed. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam said back.

“You look good.”

“Thanks.”

He’d finally decided on a pair of black jeans and an old Bowie t-shirt paired with black boots and a black leather jacket. Nothing special, really, but he thought he looked okay, and it was nice to know that Kris appreciated it.

Adam held out his hand. Kris looked surprised, but then he slipped his hand into Adam’s. Adam had been looking at Kris since they’d pulled up to the curb outside his apartment, where Kris had been waiting for them on the sidewalk, hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, but he made a point of looking at him once more.

“You’re not bad looking yourself,” Adam said, though what he meant was, you look good enough to eat, and no matter how good you look in them, I can’t wait to get you out of those clothes.

If the smile Kris gave Adam was any indication, he heard the words Adam hadn’t spoken aloud. “Thank you.”

“So,” Adam said, “do I get to see your apartment before we eat?”

Adam had never seen Kris’ apartment, though Alli had told him about it.

“After,” Kris said. “I actually do want to eat sometime tonight.”

The scent Kris was giving off was very distracting, and Adam didn’t doubt for a second that if they got behind closed doors they wouldn’t make it back out.

“Are you saying you don’t trust yourself alone with me?” Adam teased.

Kris laughed. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Come on.”

“We’re walking?”

“Yeah. It’s just down the street. Is that a problem? I mean, with . . . .” Kris indicated Monte and Isaac.

“No,” Adam said. “I was just wondering.”

“You’ve gotten soft,” Kris teased, rubbing Adam’s belly.

“I think you know that’s not true,” Adam said as he took Kris’ hand and pushed it down towards the bulge pressing against the denim.

Laughing, Kris jerked his hand away. “Okay, you’re definitely not soft.”

Kris stared at Adam for a few seconds, as if he’d forgotten what he was saying.

“You want to kiss me right now, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kris said, but all he did was start walking again.

Adam followed. It should probably scare him how much he’d be willing to follow Kris anywhere.

Kris didn’t let go of Adam’s hand even after they entered the diner, a quaint place called Megan Joy’s. Kris laughed as a cute blonde squealed almost as loud as Alli could when she saw them, and ran over to give Kris a hug. She kept one arm around Kris’ shoulders when she stood back and looked Adam over.

She leaned her head against Kris’ shoulder and stage whispered, “He’s cute!”

“I know,” Kris said, a flush moving up his neck. He gave her a nudge with the shoulder she leaned against. “Quit ogling him.”

“Introduce us,” she insisted.

“Adam, this is Megan; Megan, Adam.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Megan said. “Kris has told me absolutely nothing about you, so imagine my surprise when he said he was bringing a date tonight. I can see why he was keeping you all to himself, though.”

Adam knew it was evil to enjoy Kris’ discomfiture, but he couldn’t help himself.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Adam told Megan, taking her hand into his and pressing a kiss to the back.

Megan blinked twice when Adam released her hand, then slapped Kris. “How come you never kiss my hand?”

“I’m not sure I could pull it off,” Kris said.

Adam turned his head when a young voice asked, “Can I go see Kris now?”

“Sure,” the man holding the boy said as he set the boy’s feet on the floor. “It’s gotta be quick though . . . ,” he started, but the boy was already halfway across the floor, calling out Kris’ name.

“Hey, buddy,” Kris said as he bent down and scooped the boy up in his arms. “What are you still doing here so late?”

“Mommy and ‘Noop wanted to see your boyfriend.”

Megan laughed and shrugged. She pinched the boy’s cheek. “That was supposed to be our little secret.”

“Well, Ryder,” Kris said, “this is my, uh . . . .”

Kris turned horrified eyes on Adam, who took pity on him.

“Hi, Ryder. I’m Adam. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ryder hid his face in Kris’ neck and peeked at Adam with one eye.

“This is Anoop,” Kris said when the man in question slid off the stool and walked over to join them. “Anoop, Adam.”

Adam shook hands with Anoop and then smiled at Kris when he heard Ryder whisper (no more quietly than his mother), “He’s pretty,” and Kris’, “I know,” in reply.

Megan laughed, and Adam could see that she really cared about Kris. It made his heart happy to know that Kris had made good friends like Megan and Anoop.

Megan took Ryder from Kris and turned businesslike. “I saved you a booth over here,” she said, indicating a booth in the corner where they could have some privacy.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kris said, and then burst out laughing when he saw the reserved sign covered with pink hearts and the single candle.

“Yes, I did!” Megan said. “I wasn’t taking a chance that we wouldn’t get to meet Adam, after you’ve kept him all to yourself for so long.”

Megan sat them, and then she noticed Monte and Isaac following them. “Uh, are they with you?”

“Yes,” Adam said easily, “but they get their own booth.”

To her credit Megan appeared unfazed, and merely asked Anoop to get two more menus for them.

It had been a long time since Adam had eaten at a diner. They used to go after playing all night in bars, but that had ended with his parents’ deaths. To shake off that train of thought Adam reached for Kris’ hand, and then he stared at their joined hands lying on the table top.

“It’s nice here,” Adam said.

“I like it,” Kris said. “I’m probably in here at least once a day. She has pie.”

Adam laughed at Kris’ ecstatic expression at the mention of pie.

Megan reappeared. “What can I get you boys to drink?”

Adam waited for Kris to order a drink, then ordered coffee for himself. “And I think we’ll start with dessert. Kris tells me you have pie.”

Megan gave Kris a look of mock disappointment. “Dessert first again, Kris?”

“I don’t do it all the time,” Kris said.

Once they were alone again (after Megan offered to make them up a sampler platter of pie, which Adam accepted when he saw the way Kris’ eyes lit up), Adam tugged Kris’ hand. “Come here.”

Blushing, Kris slid out of his seat and onto the bench beside Adam.

“That’s much better,” Adam said as he dropped one arm across Kris’ shoulders, keeping the other on the table so he wasn’t tempted to slide it up the inside of Kris’ thigh.

They ate pie, and drank their beverages, and shared kisses that tasted of raspberry and lime, and chatted with Megan when she stopped by their table, and shared some more kisses. Kris ordered a meal and Adam stole his french fries. Adam enjoyed the entire evening even though he was unable to forget Kris’ shiver and soft moan when Adam didn’t order a meal, and had whispered for Kris’ ears only that he’d get a bite to eat later.

Despite the air of anticipation that infused their every interaction, and the way Kris licked his lips and pressed his thigh to Adam’s, he didn’t hurry them through their date. Adam had learned over his many years that delayed gratification was all the sweeter for the wait.

Kris insisted on paying. “I invited you. Besides, you didn’t even eat.”

They both ignored the blush creeping up Kris’ neck.

“I had pie,” Adam reminded Kris. “And french fries.”

He didn’t need to add that he’d be having Kris soon, but he alluded to the point by letting his hand fall on Kris’ leg as his thumb found his mark on Kris’ throat. Gratifyingly, it took Kris three attempts to count out enough bills to cover their meal and a tip.

Finally they slid out of the booth and said their goodbyes. Monte led the way back to Kris’ apartment, while Isaac followed behind. Adam drew the line at letting them into the apartment, but he knew they’d walk the hallways and the perimeter, ensuring Adam’s safety until they were behind the gate at the mansion once more.

The apartment was small, basically one large room, but Adam had expected that from what Alli had told him. Kris took Adam’s jacket and tossed it, along with his own, onto the futon.

Adam walked past a small table that took up most of the kitchen area. Unconsciously he reached out and touched it, putting a little weight on it.

“Did you . . . did you just check how _sturdy_ the table was?” Kris said, sounding equally appalled and intrigued.

“Maybe,” Adam said, trailing his fingers along the top of the table as he continued his exploration of the apartment. Adam threw himself into the lone chair and waggled his eyebrows at Kris. “Comfy.”

Kris laughed. “We’re not having sex in the chair.”

They totally had sex in the chair, but only because the table turned out to not be as sturdy as Adam had predicted. He was going to have to buy Kris a new one.

~*~

Adam insisted on picking Kris up for their second date. He wanted it to be a proper date, so shoot him. They were going to meet some more of Kris’ friends at The Watering Hole, so Adam was dressed casually, though a little more shiny than he had been for their first date. Buckles on his boots, a chain at his waist, more rings on his fingers and necklaces resting against his chest. Kris’ reaction when he saw Adam’s chest bared by the half-buttoned shirt made Adam glad he’d upped the ante.

“We going?” Adam said as he leaned casually against the doorframe. “Or do you want to stay in?”

Adam chuckled when Kris glanced over his shoulder at the bed, then back at Adam. “Uh . . . .”

Adam took Kris’ hand and drew him out of the apartment. “Come on, I want to show off my boyfriend.”

Kris was looking especially delicious, as well. He wore jeans that showed off the sweet curve of his hips and a Henley that pulled taut across his chest, with sleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms.

“Oh,” Kris said.

“That okay?” Adam said evenly when he realized what he’d said.

Megan had called Adam Kris’ boyfriend, but they’d never used the word between them, even after they’d agreed to start dating.

“Better than okay,” Kris said. He went up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips, then dragged him down the hall with Cam looking on in amusement. “Come on,” Kris said. “I want to show off my boyfriend, too. He’s hot.”

Adam didn’t think he could blush any more, but he swore he could feel the blood in his system attempting to rise to the surface of his skin when Cam snorted. He didn’t know if she was mocking their gushing over each other, or his hotness factor. Either way, he made a mental note to put her on garbage details for the next month. Of course, Brad would probably offer her a raise if Adam ever told him why he’d arranged the scheduling change.

Adam pushed those thoughts aside. He was especially excited about tonight’s date. It was the first time since Kris’ first night at The Watering Hole that he’d be able to openly watch Kris perform; no more sneaking in the back door, hiding in the shadows, and escaping before Kris left the stage so Kris didn’t spot him.

Cam held the car door for Kris and Adam, grinning the entire time.

“You can be fired,” Adam said, but Cam merely snorted again and slammed the door shut.

Cam was the only bodyguard with Adam that night because they were already going to be quite a crowd. Tommy, Taylor and Alli were going to be there, because Alli had pouted and used the eyes again, though Adam had warned her that it was a _date_ so she couldn’t monopolize Kris’ time. They’d driven separately, because Adam had plans for Kris later that evening which didn’t include Alli.

Kris gripped Adam’s hand tight when they walked into The Watering Hole. It made Adam feel a little bit better that Kris was nervous about Adam meeting his friends, as well. Adam picked them out immediately, because they were staring at them, (well, at him), and one of them, a guy wearing a fedora, yelled out Kris’ name across the bar.

“Oh god,” Kris muttered.

As soon as they reached them, the same guy said, “If I was into guys, I’d do him.”

Kris froze, then slowly relaxed when Adam didn’t say or do anything. “How much have you had to drink?”

“I’m not drunk, I’m just complimenting your taste.”

“Thanks?”

Adam squeezed Kris’ hand in support, and Kris gave him a smile.

“Adam, these are my friends, and right now I’m using that term lightly,” Kris said with a glare at the guy who’d made the comment about Adam. “Matt, and Cale. Matt owns the music store I told you about, and Cale plays guitar. He’s been working on the demos with me.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Adam said, shaking both their hands, and giving Matt a wink that actually made him blush.

They got drinks – David greeted Adam with enough deference to show his respect without giving away that Adam was anything other than he appeared – and Adam settled Kris on a stool beside his friends and stood behind him with a possessive arm wrapped around his waist.

“What?” Adam said when he caught Matt staring at him quizzically.

Matt looked embarrassed at being caught, but he shrugged and said, “I’m just trying to equate this leather-wearing you with the guy who asked the parents for this guy’s hand in marriage.” He pointed at Kris.

“It wasn’t . . . .” Kris began.

“You told them?” Adam said, not sure how he felt about that.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Matt said. “He wanted us to back him on the whole ‘bad idea to date the guy you’re sleeping with’ thing.”

“And did you?” Adam asked, more amused than upset now, mainly because Kris looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

“Oh, heck no,” Matt said. “We thought it was _romantic_.”

“Jayne thought it was romantic,” Kris corrected. “You just laughed at me.”

“And now?” Adam said to Kris. “Do you agree it was a romantic gesture?”

Kris blushed. “May I plead the fifth, because of that not incriminating myself thing?”

“No,” Adam said with a smile.

“Um, okay, well, I’m not totally opposed to the idea.”

Adam laughed. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Kris smiled as if he knew Adam wouldn’t get mad at him, and if he did, he couldn’t remain so. Adam bent his head and pressed his lips to Kris’. Kris curled his arm around Adam’s neck and deepened the kiss.

“Hey, you guys! Oh, gross.”

They broke the kiss, smiling against each other’s lips.

“Allison’s here,” Kris said.

“Who invited her, anyway?”

“Funny,” Alli said.

“You guys remember Allison,” Kris said. “And Taylor. And Tommy.”

“Yeah, hi,” Matt said.

Cale raised his bottle of beer in greeting.

“Hey, everyone,” Taylor said.

Tommy just looked at each of them in turn, then reached past Kris to take the bottle David had set there for him. He disappeared into the back, joining Cam at the table she’d taken.

“Wow,” Cale said. “That guy . . . . “

“. . . does not say much,” Matt finished.

“Oh, he does,” Alli said.

“He just says it all with his eyes,” Kris completed with her, and then they laughed together.

“Okay,” Matt said.

Taylor and Alli got drinks, and then they settled in with the others. They talked about the minutiae of everyday life – movies and music and girls and the best places to eat. Adam listened, chiming in occasionally, but generally content to be near Kris, touching him, and listening to the sound of his voice, his laughter.

Adam’s gaze moved over each of their group as they laughed and stated their opinions with the surety of the slightly inebriated. More than once Adam felt Cale’s eyes on him, and turned his head, catching him before the other man looked away. At first Adam didn’t think too much of it – he was studying Kris’ friends as well – but after a while he started to feel . . . not uncomfortable, but wary.

Matt challenged Taylor to a game of darts and Kris choked on his beer. Alli immediately claimed Matt’s stool and batted her eyelashes at Archie for another Coke.

The minutes before Kris was called on stage flew by, and too soon David was gesturing Kris away from Adam. Adam reminded himself that he wanted to see Kris on stage, which was the only reason he was able to let him go, especially after the sweet kiss Kris gave him before he slipped out of Adam’s arms.

Adam slid onto the stool Kris vacated, and Alli leaned against his arm.

“So,” Cale said, addressing Adam directly for the first time. “Kris never said, what is it you do?”

“I run a charitable foundation,” Adam said. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

“That sounds . . . interesting,” Cale said.

“It is, actually,” Adam said. “And very rewarding.”

David announced Kris, and Adam turned his attention to the stage, ignoring Cale.

“What’s going on?” Alli whispered, aware of the sudden tension.

“I don’t know,” Adam said, but a glance at Cale, who was staring intently at Kris, gave him an idea of what the issue might be.

Adam pushed his concern about Cale to the back of his mind so he could enjoy the way his . . . boyfriend, Adam thought, moved his hips on stage, and imagine to how he’d be moving them later, when he was beneath Adam.

Kris’ set was over way too soon. And not nearly soon enough. Adam could sit and listen to Kris sing forever. Kris did amazing things with the songs he sang, and his voice washed over Adam and soothed as much as it stimulated. On the other hand, watching Kris lose himself in the music was pure _torture_. Adam didn’t think Kris had any idea how damned sexy he looked when he was on stage, moving his hips and throwing his head back.

Before the last note of Kris’ encore faded away, Adam was already slipping off the stool to follow him to the room behind the stage, but not before he charged Taylor with staying close to Alli until Tommy took her home.

Adam wasn’t really worried about Cale (or anyone else) hurting her; she had vampire strength, and besides, he’d seemed to really like her. Adam appeared to be the only one he didn’t care for, and Adam had to admit that the way Cale had looked at Kris was coloring his perception of the other man.

Adam didn’t have anything to worry about; if Kris had wanted to be with Cale, he wouldn’t have agreed to date Adam. Still. Adam wondered whether he could make Kris scream loud enough for even non-vampire ears to hear.

Adam pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring Cam as she moved into a watchful position beside it. Kris sat on the couch, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs. His head came up when Adam entered.

“Hey.”

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kris said. “It’s just . . . it’s the first time you’ve heard me play since, well, since my first night here, and I . . . . What?”

“Nothing,” Adam said. “But you have to know that you’re amazing. That _I_ think you’re amazing.”

Kris flushed with pleasure. “Thanks. But seriously, what was that look for?”

“There was no look,” Adam said.

“There was a look,” Kris insisted. “Listen, Adam,” he went on urgently. “I want you, no, I _need_ you to fuck me.”

“I need that, too, baby,” Adam said, stepping closer to the couch.

“I watched you, from the stage, and the way you were looking at me just . . . god,” Kris moaned as he pressed the heel of his hand against his groin.

Adam practically fell on the couch as he reached for Kris. Kris grabbed his wrist before his hand could land on him.

“But you’re not touching me until you tell me what the look meant.”

“Kris!” Adam whined.

“No,” Kris said firmly. “Don’t lie to me, Adam,” he said, and Adam saw the fear in his eyes.

Adam groaned. He dropped his hands to his own thighs and picked at a loose thread. “It’s nothing, really, just . . . tonight isn’t the first time I’ve seen you play since, well, the other first time.”

Kris frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I . . . may have . . . dropped in, once or twice before, to see you play,” Adam admitted.

“You did? But I didn’t see you.”

“You weren’t supposed to see me.” Kris continued to frown. “I was acting like a lovesick calf, you think I wanted you to know how pathetic I was?”

The frown slowly faded, and a smile replaced it.

“You came to see me play,” Kris said.

Adam sighed. “Yes.”

“Because . . . you liked me,” Kris said, sounding hopeful.

Adam turned his head and looked directly into Kris’ eyes. “Yes.”

Kris’ smile widened.

“Can we have sex now?” Adam said.

Kris laughed, but he was climbing on Adam’s lap, so Adam decided to give him a pass. Still laughing, Kris pressed his lips to Adam’s. Adam grabbed Kris’ hips and slammed their groins together. A low moan cut off Kris’ laughter, and his tongue sought entry to Adam’s mouth as his hips moved against Adam just the way Adam had imagined they would.

“Hey, wait,” Adam said, stopping Kris, and kicking himself even as the words left his lips.

“What?” Kris whimpered. He rocked his hips into Adam, and for a second Adam forgot why he’d stopped him.

“I just, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Make it quick,” Kris said in a growl that went straight to Adam’s dick.

“Cale,” Adam said.

“What about him?”

“Did you and he ever . . . .” Adam waved his hand. “Hook up?”

Kris’ hips froze, and he stared down at Adam with another frown.

“I mean, you could’ve,” Adam said, even as the thought of Kris with Cale made him want to tear the other man’s head off. “We weren’t exclusive or anything . . . .”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, Cale and I never . . . . Why would you even . . . ?”

Adam pouted. “I saw the way he looked at you.”

“You saw . . . .” Kris’ lips twitched.

Adam pinched him. “It’s not funny.”

“Ow!” Kris slapped at Adam’s hand. “Wait. Are you jealous?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I just like to be fully informed.”

Kris snorted. “My god, you are. That’s so cute.”

“I’m not jealous,” Adam lied. “And even if I was, it wouldn’t be cute. I’m a fucking vampire, for god’s sake.”

Kris giggled.

“And a _king_.”

The giggle turned into a belly laugh.

“Oh, fuck you,” Adam said.

Adam threw Kris onto his back on the couch and fell on top of him. He latched onto Kris’ neck and sucked his mark there. It had nothing to do with Cale or jealousy, and everything to do with Kris being _his_. Totally different.

Kris’ laughter died as he arched his neck and pushed up against Adam. “Adam, please.”

“Shh, baby,” Adam soothed with his voice as his hand slipped between them. “Gonna take such good care of you. Gonna make you scream for me.”

Kris bit off his hiccup of laughter, but not soon enough. Adam raised his head.

“Gonna make me scream loud?” Kris said, blinking innocently up at Adam. “Loud enough for Cale to hear me?”

Humor danced in Kris’ eyes. Adam narrowed his.

“Maybe you should just mark the other side, too,” Kris said, turning his head and raising his chin to expose his throat. “Make sure he sees it.”

Adam did both.

~*~

Adam checked his watch. It was after three o’clock in the morning; too late to call Kris back. They’d spoken earlier that night, but they’d ended the call with an argument. Adam hated that they’d had a disagreement, but even more that they’d go to sleep with it still between them. And yet, part of him was afraid that any conversation they had now would be awkward and stilted, or maybe even further the argument.

It had been so stupid. Adam had asked Kris about attending a charity function his foundation was hosting, and instead of the unhesitating, excited agreement Adam had been expecting, or even a more mellow positive response that would actually fit Kris’ personality more than Adam’s, Kris had sounded . . . reluctant.

Adam had been hurt, and he’d lashed out, accusing Kris of only wanting to go out if he got to choose the time and place, and even of not wanting to be seen with Adam, which was ridiculous because Kris had wanted Adam to meet his friends, and wasn’t that more important than a bunch of strangers and casual acquaintances seeing them together?

Before Adam could calm down and think more reasonably, Brad had come to collect him for his conference call with Danielle, and Adam had eagerly accepted the excuse to end their call. Not before Kris had asked him to call when the meeting was over, but neither of them had expected it to go as late as it had.

Instead of calling Kris, Adam retreated to his rooms and sulked with a piece of Megan’s pie he’d snuck into the mansion.

The next night, Adam sensed Kris before he saw him. Still listening with half an ear to Neil rambling on (all the attention he normally gave Neil, anyway), Adam wrote Kris’ name on a piece of paper and handed it to Brad, who just rolled his eyes and handed it off to Sasha.

Adam did his best to concentrate on Neil’s briefing while Sasha was gone, but muted the call as soon as she returned.

“He’s waiting in the garden.”

Adam nodded, and returned to the conference call. He lasted fifteen minutes, though it was fifteen minutes too long going by the glares Brad shot him each time he fidgeted in his seat or checked his watch.

Adam rose from his chair and told Brad to handle the rest of the briefing, then left before Brad could recite some rule of law about how Adam had to sit there through every agonizing second because only the king could blah, blah, blah, which was usually where Adam’s brain exploded and he stopped listening.

Adam found Kris sitting on one of the wrought iron benches scattered throughout the garden. He stood for a moment and watched Kris through the french doors. Kris sat slumped forward with his elbows on his knees, hands holding his bowed head. Kris sat up straight when he heard Adam open the door, and wiped his palms on his thighs.

“Adam.”

“Kris.”

“You didn’t call me,” Kris said as he slowly rose to his feet, getting right to the point.

No beating around the bush for Kris Allen, Adam thought.

“It was late . . . ,” Adam said, and it sounded lame even to himself.

“I waited.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said, and he meant for more than just not calling.

“Adam, I didn’t mean what you . . . .”

Adam moved, and swept Kris into his arms. “Shh,” he said, “it doesn’t matter.” He was just happy that Kris was _there_.

“It does matter, I . . . .”

“I just want to hold you. I hate that we argued, that I . . . .” Said those things to you. “I just want to hold you.”

“Okay,” Kris agreed. “Holding is good.”

Adam breathed in the scent of Kris. It wasn’t like he’d thought he’d never see Kris again (except for how he did worry sometimes that he, his personality or his position as king, would become too much for Kris to deal with one day, which had been exacerbated by Kris’ reaction to the idea of attending the benefit); Adam just liked the smell of Kris. It was calming. When it wasn’t going straight to his dick and giving him a raging hard on.

Like now. Oops.

“Adam?” Kris said, a hint of amusement in his voice that Adam was happy to hear.

“I didn’t mean to!” Adam said. “I can’t help it, you smell good.”

“Adam,” Kris said again as he buried his face in Adam’s chest, his voice cracking just a little bit.

“Don’t, Kris, it was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Adam said.

“I hurt you,” Kris said, “and I didn’t mean to, I didn’t . . . .”

“No,” Adam denied. “I overreacted.”

“You scared me,” Kris said. “When you didn’t call.”

Adam squeezed Kris until he felt his ribs creak. “Sorry,” he said as he loosened his grip.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be seen in public with you,” Kris said, repeating Adam’s words.

Adam cringed, hearing them now. “Kris, you don’t . . . .”

“Be quiet,” Kris said firmly, touching his finger to Adam’s lips for emphasis, “and let me finish.”

Adam mimed locking his lips with a key, and Kris gave him a fondly amused look.

“It was just that, you took me by surprise with the invitation,” Kris explained.

Adam opened his mouth to insist that Kris shouldn’t have been surprised by Adam asking him out because they were _dating_ , but he clamped his lips shut at Kris’ warning look.

“We’ve been moving slow, getting to know each other, just being Kris and Adam, and it just felt like you, I don’t even know, skipped a couple of steps ahead of me. When we go out this time . . . .”

Adam didn’t miss the tense Kris used, but he didn’t want to push (or get scolded again for speaking), so he remained silent and let Kris continue.

“. . . I’ll still just be me, and you’ll be _Adam Lambert_ , who’s a very important person in LA, and I don’t know how I’m going to fit in to that world.”

“You were raised in that world,” Adam said, unable to remain silent any longer.

Kris shrugged. “I was never very good at it. Wearing a tux and making brilliant conversation; that’s just not me.”

Adam had been attending these types of events for decades, so they were second nature to him. Plus, he enjoyed getting dressed up and mingling. It hadn’t occurred to him that Kris would be uncomfortable with it, or that it might be seen as a big step in their dating ritual. Selfishly, though, he still wanted Kris on his arm when he stepped into that ballroom.

“May I speak now?” Adam said, deciding to ask permission this time.

Kris gave Adam a sheepish smile. “Yes.”

“You don’t have to go. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m so used to these types of events, and enjoy them, I never thought about what it might feel like, what it might look like, from your perspective.”

Kris studied Adam’s shirt. “Are you . . . did you ask someone else?”

Aside from the fact that it had only been just over twenty-four hours since he’d asked Kris, Adam didn’t want to attend with anyone else, so he thought that was a ridiculous question. “No, of course not.”

“Can I . . . are you still interested in taking me?”

“I’d love to take you,” Adam said honestly, “but I don’t want you to . . . .”

“I want to,” Kris said. “I told you, you caught me off guard, I just needed a minute to wrap my head around the idea. Which I would have told you if you’d called me back last night,” he added, his tone a little sharp.

“Instead of going off the deep end and acting like a diva?”

That earned him a small smile. “Instead of that.”

Adam covered the hand Kris had pressed to his chest. “I’m really sorry about that. But are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.”

Adam decided not to argue, or try to convince Kris not to go, because then he’d have to kick himself. “Okay. Well. Thank you?”

Kris huffed a little laugh. “You’re welcome. Thank you for asking me.”

Instead of answering, Adam pressed his face to Kris’ hair and just breathed. He squeezed Kris’ hand, and said, “You know, I heard about this thing, once.”

“What thing?”

“Something called . . . make up sex.”

Kris snorted. “I think I’ve heard of that.”

“It’s supposed to be really good,” Adam said wistfully.

Kris shrugged, and said with faked apathy, “Well, I guess we could try it.”

“You _guess_?” Adam said, playing along. He slid his hand beneath Kris’ shirt and elicited a soft gasp. “You could show a little more enthusiasm, you know.”

Kris tipped his head back and licked his lips, and Adam couldn’t resist the picture he presented. Adam lowered his head and captured Kris’ mouth as his hands moved over Kris’ back. He bit Kris’ lips until he could feel the blood pooling beneath the surface. He pressed his tongue between them and met Kris’. Their tongues slid together as Kris rocked his hips into Adam, and when they finally drew apart Kris was panting.

“How was that for enthusiasm?” he asked, smiling wickedly.

“It’s a start,” Adam said, and smiled when Kris burst out laughing.

When Kris calmed down, he said, “Can we do something first?”

“Anything,” Adam said immediately.

Kris stepped out of Adam’s arms, and Adam felt cold, until Kris took his hand and drew Adam onto the path. “You once promised me a moonlit walk through the garden.”

Adam let himself be drawn forward. “I don’t know, that sounds awfully romantic.”

“Not quite as romantic as asking someone’s parents if you can court them, but I’m learning.”

They strolled the meandering paths in silence for the first few minutes. Adam hadn’t remembered how beautiful it was out there, or how good it smelled.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been out here. I’m glad I’m out here with you.”

“Me, too,” Kris said, then, “Oh! I brought you something.”

Kris reached into his pocket and pulled out something, which he held out to Adam. Adam opened his hand and Kris dropped it into his palm.

“An iPod?”

“My demos,” Kris said with studied casualness.

Adam stopped walking and yanked Kris to a halt. “Your demos?”

“You said you wanted to hear them.”

“Of course I do!” Adam closed his fingers around the iPod as if Kris might try to snatch it away again. “Can I listen to it now?”

“Right now? Uh . . . .” Kris rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess that would be okay.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kris said. “I just didn’t think I’d be sitting there the first time you heard them.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing,” Kris said. “And, uh, kinda scary.”

“Why? You know I love the way you sing.”

“I know, it’s just, the songs, some of them are about, uh, you.”

Adam wanted to dance and squeal and cry. “You wrote songs about me?”

Kris looked up at Adam through his lashes. “Yeah.”

“That’s . . . .” Adam’s throat closed. “You’re trying to steal my ‘most romantic’ title, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, chuckling, “that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

“Okay, so, revised plan.” Adam held up a finger. “Finish romantic walk.” He added a second finger. “Followed by amazing make up sex.” And a third. “Listen to the songs you wrote about me. Oh, and those other ones, too,” he added with a teasing shrug. “You can pretend to be asleep then, if you want.”

Kris swallowed hard before answering. “Sounds like a plan.”

Kris slid his hand around the back of Adam’s neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. What Adam thought was just going to be a quick kiss to seal the deal deepened and turned hungry, desperate. When they finally separated, Kris was flushed and breathing hard.

“Adam,” Kris said softly.

Adam flexed his fingers on Kris’ back. “Kris.”

“Please.”

“Kris?”

“How sturdy is that bench over there?”

Adam blinked twice as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Kris had changed the plan, and that make up sex was imminent. In the garden. Unsurprisingly, Adam was okay with that. He studied the bench in question, and then smiled at Kris.

“Let’s find out.”

~*~*~*~

Over the next couple of weeks, Kris kept busy. When he’d first arrived in LA, it seemed like he had so much time to fill, and now, between lessons and gigs, studio time and meetings, and spending as much time with Adam as he could, Kris was lucky if he got a couple hours of sleep a night.

Matt called him on it one day when Kris stopped by the shop. “You look like death warmed over. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe you should skip the great sex for just one night and get some sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Kris said as he sucked down the coffee he’d picked up on the walk from his apartment. It was his second of the day, and he was just starting to feel capable of thought. “And it wouldn’t be Adam’s fault if I wasn’t.”

“Really? Well, the dark circles under your eyes say you’re not getting enough sleep, and the fresh hickey says Adam is at least part of the reason, unless he’s letting other guys suck on your neck these days.”

Kris was getting better about not blushing every time someone mentioned Adam’s name or teased him about a mark Adam had left on his skin (although remembering Matt’s reaction to the finger shaped bruises he’d sported on his wrists one morning still made him turn red), so he merely shrugged. Blaming Adam for Kris not being able to stay away from him was like blaming the flame for the moth’s obsession.

Though when Kris thought about what happened to the moth he wondered if he couldn’t have come up with a better comparison.

“It’s new,” Kris said. “I’m sure we’ll grow sick of each other soon enough.”

He didn’t actually _believe_ it, but it eased Matt’s concern, so Kris didn’t feel bad about telling the tiny white lie. Plus, Matt actually liked Adam, so Kris knew he really did have Kris’ best interest at heart and wasn’t just trying to keep them apart. Cale, on the other hand, Kris wasn’t so sure about.

It was probably nothing, but ever since Adam had asked Kris about him and Cale hooking up, he’d been more aware of Cale’s moods. For the most part everything was fine between them, and Kris could believe that nothing had changed. But there had been a couple times when Kris wondered if Adam was right, and Cale did have feelings for him that went beyond their friendship.

The first had seemed innocent enough at the time, but in retrospect it gave Kris a weird feeling. Cale had asked about the necklace Kris wore, and Kris had told him that Adam had given it to him, though not the circumstances surrounding the gift. Through everything, Kris hadn’t once thought about removing it, and often found himself touching it, as if it was his good luck charm. Even after he’d tucked the necklace back beneath his t-shirt, Kris had noticed Cale looking several times, as if he could see it through the material if he stared hard enough.

The second had been a little more unexpected, because Kris couldn’t believe he’d been so inattentive. He knew the importance of keeping Adam’s secret, and still he’d made a careless mistake. They’d been working on an arrangement when Cale’s eyes fell on Kris’ neck, and he blurted out, “Did Adam bite you?”

Kris’ hand had automatically gone to the mark on his neck that he’d thought would remain hidden by the collar of his shirt. He rubbed it, but quickly realized the mistake that had been. Blushing, Kris said, “We might have gotten a little bit carried away.”

Cale had nodded, and they’d returned to the song, but Kris had felt Cale’s eyes on his neck, like spiders crawling beneath his skin.

Cale never came right out and said that he didn’t like Adam, or that he thought Kris spent too much time with him, but Kris saw the agreement in his eyes whenever Matt brought it up. Cale didn’t treat Kris differently, but Kris _felt_ different around him now, just slightly less at ease. Sometimes he wondered if he should just ask Cale about his feelings, but since he hadn’t turned into a girl yet, Kris managed to not have that conversation.

In hindsight, maybe he should have.

~*~

In addition to Kris’ busy schedule, Adam had a crazy agenda of his own to deal with, and not just because he kept night time hours, though that didn’t help. Still, they managed to see each other several times a week, and Kris had taken to falling asleep in Adam’s bed on those nights because he couldn’t bear to leave.

Adam tried to make it to all of Kris’ gigs at The Watering Hole, and once Megan had managed to find a babysitter _and_ someone to fill in at the diner, so she and Anoop had surprised them by showing up as well. Megan had met both Matt and Cale before that night, when Kris had brought them (individually and, on one spectacular night, together, along with Jayne and her band after they’d gone to see them play) to the diner, so Kris knew that she and Anoop would be comfortable with his other friends. He was somewhat surprised to note that Megan had latched onto Adam (and Allison, who refused to be left at home), while Anoop and Matt struck up a conversation. Cale appeared to be the odd man out, though he seemed to neither notice, nor care.

Despite the fact that he had a territory to run, they managed to keep up with the dates, though there were a few times the date got canceled before it even began because neither of them could wait another minute to get the other out of their clothes. When they did make it out, they went back to the diner, saw Jayne and her band play so Kris could introduce her to Adam, and one night Adam even agreed to attend karaoke night at The Watering Hole.

Kris had considered himself lucky that Adam was even there, watching him and Alli, Matt, Cale, and even Danny sing, so he hadn’t dared dream that Adam would take the stage. Adam’s version of ‘Mad World’ made Kris weak in the knees, but instead of letting them buckle so he could suck Adam off, Kris managed to keep it to a chaste (or long, and deep, and wet, whatever) kiss that didn’t get them thrown out of the bar.

However, when Adam heeded the call for an encore, his ‘Whole Lotta Love’ broke Kris’ control. He dragged Adam to the room behind the stage and begged Adam for every inch of his love. It would have been embarrassing if Adam hadn’t been equally eager to give it to him, and loud about it.

Kris figured he should be embarrassed when he thought about that night, but it only brought a happy, satisfied glow to his entire body. Adam could tell when Kris was thinking about it, and his eyes would go dark, and his nostrils wide as he drank in Kris’ scent.

He’d say, “I can’t believe you let me do that you to,” and even though Kris hadn’t been able to sit comfortably for two days (and Matt had teased him unmercifully), Kris just smiled and told Adam that he’d let him do it again anytime he wanted to.

What took a little more cajoling, though, was getting Adam to sing for him again. “You have such a beautiful voice,” Kris told him often, but he had to be drowsy and halfway to sleep before Adam would softly sing – one of the songs he’d written years ago, or putting his own spin on one of Kris’ – until Kris nodded off under the spell Adam’s voice wove round him.

One night they got high, and Adam bemoaned the fact that he hadn’t turned David Bowie when he’d had the chance. The pot made Kris more willing to talk about his feelings.

“I’m sorry you had to give it up,” he said. “Singing.”

Adam shrugged, but even high Kris knew him well enough by now to see that it wasn’t because he didn’t care, but because he didn’t _want_ to care. “No choice,” he said shortly, but Kris didn’t want to drop the subject this time.

“What happened?”

Adam took another hit and held the smoke in his lungs a long time before releasing it. Kris thought he wasn’t going to answer, so when Adam spoke it surprised him.

“Attempted coup. They killed Leila, Eber, and Amy in one fell swoop. Car bombs. Took out some of their best bodyguards at the same time.”

“Oh, Adam. I’m so sorry,” Kris said, reaching out to clasp Adam’s hand.

“It was a long time ago.”

Kris listened to the slump of Adam’s body and the tone of his voice rather than the words. He hugged Adam, and then arranged them with Adam’s head on his lap so he could run his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“What did you do?”

Kris didn’t want to bring up the bad memories, but a part of him felt as if he needed to know.

“We put them down,” Adam said. “Hard and fast.” His voice sounded far away, as if he was back there, reliving it. “I didn’t want the throne,” Adam said. “Never had. But there was chaos, and it was me or Neil.”

Kris chuckled, as he suspected Adam had wanted. “Well, I for one am glad I didn’t have to sleep with Neil to get to stay in LA.”

Laughter burst out of Adam, all sharp with jagged edges. “Maybe he’d have made you sleep with me.”

“Well, I guess that would’ve been okay,” Kris said after he took another hit. “You’re kinda pretty.”

Adam’s eyebrows went up.

“And you’re _hung_.”

Another laugh, this one more genuine and real. “No more pot for you, Kristopher.”

Kris pouted. “I’m not just saying that ‘cause I’m high. I’m saying it ‘cause it’s _true_. Hung! Like a _horse_ ,” he added triumphantly.

“Okay, now I’ve got two images in my head I don’t need; you with Neil, and you with a horse. I need brain bleach, stat.”

“But . . . the horse is you!”

The laugh started with the silent shaking of Adam’s shoulders, and grew louder. There were tears in his eyes when he finished. Despite the glare and crossed arms, Adam reached up and touched Kris’ face.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Kris wanted to stay mad, just a little while longer, but it was impossible. “I’m glad I’m here, too,” Kris said, but he tried not to sound happy about it.

A hiccup of a giggle escaped Adam’s throat, but he cut it off and said, “Sing to me?” in that tone Kris could never deny.

Kris dropped his hand back into Adam’s hair and began to sing. “ _When the rain’s blowing in your face . . . ._ ”

~*~

The night of the benefit was upon him before Kris knew it. He got dressed at the mansion, but only because Adam held his tuxedo hostage after Kris had handed it over to Cassidy to get it cleaned. It had nothing to do with the fact that Kris had discovered a certain appreciation for watching Adam put make up on, or because he liked to see the freckles before Adam covered them. Not a bit.

Before they left the house, Allison pronounced them ‘babelicious’, and Tommy had grunted his (Kris thought) agreement when prodded by Allison.

Because of who he was, and the fact that his foundation was putting on the benefit, Adam could take two bodyguards with him without it looking odd, so Monte and Isaac accompanied them in the front of the limo. Brad and Cassidy attended separately to keep an eye on the crowd from a different vantage point (and to enjoy themselves, Brad reminded Cassidy before they left). Cam drove them, so there was a set of eyes and ears outside, as well.

Kris was familiar with having to treat every outing like a battle campaign (though he’d grown tired of it), so he wasn’t fazed by that maneuvering. The thought of schmoozing with the rich and famous, however, left him feeling nauseated. Adam had ‘relaxed’ him in the shower earlier, but Kris tensed up again in the limo as they drew nearer the hotel.

Adam didn’t waste time asking Kris what was wrong. He told Kris he’d be fine, and then he kissed him. By the time they broke the kiss, Kris could barely remember his own name, much less worry about making a fool out of himself at the benefit. When Adam covered Kris’ groin with his hand, his name flew out of his head, and when Adam went to his knees and pulled Kris’ slacks down, his last working brain cell surrendered.

Kris floated through the next few hours. Each time Adam touched the tips of his fingers to Kris’ back, an electric shock went through him. Every time he looked at Adam, whose hair showed proof of Kris’ fingers pushing through it (if only to Kris’ eyes), and whose lips were swollen from sucking Kris’ brain out his dick (thankfully not missed due to already having been broken), he felt a shiver of satisfaction. And anticipation.

If he didn’t remember anyone’s name, or anything he’d talked about, Kris figured he could be forgiven. Adam smiled at him, and hugged him, and gave him adoring looks that made him blush, so Kris was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything to embarrass him. More importantly, he got the feeling it wouldn’t matter if he had.

It was a good thing Adam had a tailor on his payroll, because they couldn’t wait until they got back to the mansion to push their clothes aside and release the pressure that had been building up all night.

~*~

The night had gotten off to a bad start. Adam was running late because King Sven had called Adam regarding an urgent matter that just couldn’t wait. Kris was really beginning to not like him and his stupid son, who wanted Adam for themselves.

“What’s wrong?” Matt said when Kris drank his beer down faster than usual.

“Nothing,” Kris said angrily, then, “There’s this guy.”

“You’re cheating on Adam?” Matt said in shock.

“What? No! This guy, he wants Adam for his son. I mean, he doesn’t want Adam to be his son, he wants . . . .”

Matt held up a hand. “Got it. And? You think Adam’s interested?”

“No! I just . . . I don’t like it.”

Matt didn’t laugh, but Kris could tell he really wanted to.

“Shut up. I don’t know why I even told you about it.”

“Sorry,” Matt said, contrite. “It’s just, you really have nothing to worry about. You may not have noticed, but the guy’s crazy about you.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, working up a smile.

He did know that, logically, but sometimes he couldn’t ignore his sense of being a square peg trying to jam himself into a round hole. Face it, Adam was a vampire, a king, and gorgeous; he was totally out of Kris’ league. On top of that, there was this pretty blond vampire practically _throwing_ himself at Adam. Kris had never considered himself a jealous man, but he was learning differently.

Like the night he’d dropped by the mansion and found Adam with his fangs buried in another guys’ wrist. Kris’ entire body had rebelled and he’d been certain he was going to throw up. Everyone had been chatting, but they’d slowly fallen quiet when they’d realized that something was wrong. Kris hadn’t spoken, just run, but Adam had caught him before he could escape out the front door. Kris had fought him, hitting and kicking and biting until Adam had pinned his arms to his sides, and his body to the door.

Kris struggled in Adam’s hold despite knowing that he couldn’t break Adam’s grip. He stopped only when he’d depleted his strength. The only sounds he could hear was his own panting for breath, and the blood pounding in his ears. The rest of the house was eerily silent, as if they didn’t want to remind Kris they were there.

“Let me go,” Kris said.

“No,” Adam said reasonably.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“You have blood on your lips,” Kris pointed out viciously, feeling like a twelve year old.

Adam licked his lips clean. “Better?”

“No. Let me go.”

“That’s not going to happen, Kristopher,” Adam said. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“That’s too bad, because I’m not letting you leave until we do.”

Kris stared over Adam’s shoulder at nothing and remained silent. Finally Adam spoke, despite knowing he wasn’t going to get any cooperation from Kris.

“You know I’m a vampire.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Kris snarled.

“I need blood to survive,” Adam went on as if Kris hadn’t interrupted.

Kris took a breath to speak, then clamped his lips shut.

“Talk to me.”

“Fuck you. Let me go,” Kris said stubbornly.

Adam pressed his forehead to Kris’. “I’m never letting you go,” he said, and Kris thought he should be more freaked out about that than he was.

Kris broke. “You drank from him.”

“I did,” Adam said evenly.

“You never . . . I never saw . . . .”

The only times Kris had seen Adam feed, he’d drunk the blood from a goblet.

“I don’t always,” Adam said.

“Why did you?”

“It has nothing to do with you, you know that, don’t you?”

Kris didn’t know that, but he didn’t want to say it, so he remained silent.

“It’s different, when it’s you.”

Kris snorted, unable, or not quite ready, to believe Adam.

“He’s nothing more to me than a meal,” Adam said. “You’re . . . .” He bent his head and breathed in deeply, and Kris couldn’t hide his shiver. “You’re mine.”

“That’s not good enough,” Kris forced himself to say. “Does it feel the same?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“No,” Adam said immediately. “It’s pleasurable for him, of course; it’s how we’re able to feed. I receive the same satisfaction you would from a really good burger.”

Kris mulled that over.

“You were raised by a vampire; how do you not know this?” Adam asked gently. “It’s all about intent,” he went on. “Him, I needed pliable and willing until I finished feeding. You, I just need.”

“Do you only bite their wrists?” Kris hated himself for asking and sounding so needy.

“You’re the only one I’ve bitten here.” Adam licked Kris’ neck. “Or here.” He stroked his fingers high on the inside of Kris’ thigh.

Kris whimpered and helplessly spread his legs to Adam’s hand.

“Since the first night you spent in my bed.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed.

Kris felt a little bit ridiculous at his reaction, but his heart still felt as if it had taken a couple rounds as a punching bag.

“You were jealous,” Adam said, sounding the slightest bit pleased about that.

Kris didn’t bother denying it. “Why don’t you let me go so I can go explain to that boyfriend stealing slut that he needs to keep his wrists to himself.”

Adam snorted against Kris’ neck. “Lucky for him I don’t intend on ever letting you go.”

“He can’t hide from me forever,” Kris warned, but he was feeling a little bit less homicidal than he had been when he first saw Adam’s lips pressed to the other man’s skin. Part of him wanted to hold onto his righteous anger, but he figured it was that or Adam, so he let go, and wrapped his arms around Adam.

“Would you show me? The difference.”

“You know you don’t have to ever worry about that,” Adam said.

“I probably still will,” Kris admitted.

“Then I’ll keep showing you,” Adam promised.

As Adam carried Kris up the staircase the sounds of the household filtered back in, as if everyone had taken a collective deep breath and let it out again.

~*~

Cale showed up soon after Kris’ discussion with Matt. He greeted them both, got his drink from David, and then casually asked where Adam was. The question set Kris on edge, and not just because Adam was running late because of that hussy of a vampire. Cale never asked about Adam. He listened when others spoke of him, and he’d give an opinion if asked, but he never brought Adam up himself.

“He’s running late, but he’ll be here,” Kris said, reassuring himself, as much as answering Cale’s question.

Kris hated feeling so _unsettled_. He ordered another beer and chatted with Matt and Cale, and then Allison when she and Tommy arrived, trying to throw off his bad mood.

Adam didn’t show up until Kris was already well into his set. Even then Kris felt off balance, and he didn’t think he was giving the crowd his best performance. When his set was over Kris escaped to the room behind the stage. He set his guitar down first thing because he had an urge to smash something. He didn’t know where the feeling was coming from, but he didn’t want his favorite guitar to be a casualty.

Kris pushed a hand through his hair, then turned and rushed into Adam’s arms the moment he walked into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Adam said worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Kris said. “I just feel out of sorts, like something’s just . . . off.”

Adam rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Kris’ arms. “What do you need?”

“That hugging thing was nice,” Kris said, giving Adam a small smile.

Adam’s response was to wrap his arms round Kris and hold on tight.

“I’ve missed you.”

Adam didn’t remind Kris that they’d seen each other the night before, and instead just said, “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Next time the King of Nevada calls, you tell him you’ve already got plans,” Kris said with a pout.

“Okay,” Adam agreed readily, though Kris could hear the smile in his voice.

“It wasn’t . . . anything bad, was it?”

“No. Well, nothing we have to worry about now. There’s a situation we’ve been keeping an eye on.”

Kris raised his head. “Can you tell me?”

“Rumors,” Adam said. “About a group of humans calling themselves the Children of the Light.”

“Who are they?”

“They know about vampires. Or at least, believe in them. They’re trying to prove we exist and expose us, if the rumors are to be believed.”

“And are they,” Kris asked worriedly, “to be believed?”

Adam shrugged. “Possibly. There have been reports of vampires going missing, but it’s hard to prove who was responsible, if anyone.”

“Do my parents know?”

“Yes. There was a conference last year; it was one of the items on the agenda. More like a footnote,” Adam mused. “We’ll call them later.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Kris wondered if his own agitation was caused from being able to sense Adam’s own. Adam had told him that he’d been able to sense something was wrong the night Taylor was shot because he’d felt some of Kris’ fear. Kris decided not to dwell on it now, especially when he had better things to do.

“Can we go home?”

Adam frowned. “You don’t want to hang out with your friends?”

Kris shook his head. “I don’t think they wanna see what I plan on doing to you. Well, I can’t actually speak for Megan, but she’s not here, so . . . .”

“Not that I want to talk you out of that plan, but are you sure?”

“Very sure. I want to feel you all around me. And inside me,” Kris added with a blush.

Adam touched Kris’ jaw with the tips of his fingers. “Who could resist an offer like that?” he said, then placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

When Adam touched him like that, Kris felt . . . treasured. It was times like this that Kris knew what they had together was real, and bigger than the both of them. It still scared the piss out of him sometimes, but mostly it made him feel safe and cherished, and as if he was right where he belonged.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, but Kris was still floating on the peaceful joy of it. “Come in,” he called.

Isaac poked his head in. “Cale.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kris said, turning towards the door. “Hey!” he said when Cale ducked into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Cale said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He’d probably heard the noises Kris and Adam made back there on other occasions and hadn’t been sure what he’d find.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kris said. “What’s up?”

“Oh, uh, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving.”

“Oh, alright.” Kris frowned, wondering if he could remember Cale ever doing that before. “Actually, we’re leaving, too.”

“Really,” Cale said.

Something about the sourness in his voice, the way his face twisted up when he spoke the word, made the hair on the back of Kris’ neck stand up.

“Tell me something,” Cale went on, venom dripping from his tongue. “Do you ever feel dirty when he touches you?”

“What?” Kris said, finding it difficult to figure out what those words meant coming out of Cale’s mouth.

“It’s disgusting!” Cale said, spitting the words at Kris.

Through it all Kris had felt Adam’s presence at his back, a comfort and a promise, but the moment Cale started to withdrew his hand from his jacket pocket Adam was moving, shoving Kris behind him and placing himself between Kris and the knife Cale pulled. Cale lunged forward, and the blow would have struck Kris in the stomach. Adam swung his arm and brushed the knife away as if it was a bothersome gnat. He didn’t even glance at his arm, where Kris could see a sliver of blood welling up from the small cut.

Even though the altercation had taken place in near silence, Isaac heard. He slammed the door back open and grabbed Cale by the arms. He shook him until the knife dropped from nerveless fingers. Kris winced when he saw Adam’s blood shining wetly on the blade.

Now that the situation had been neutralized, Kris found his voice. He stepped forward and touched Adam’s arm. “You’re hurt.”

Adam glanced down and dismissed it. “It’s nothing.”

Cale made a sound and smiled, but it wasn’t the sunny smile Kris was used to, it was ugly and mean.

“What did you do?” Kris asked him.

Cale didn’t answer, just stared at him – no, at Adam, almost eagerly.

“Why did you do this?” Kris cried, trying to understand how the person he’d thought was his friend . . . wasn’t. How Cale could be so _wrong_.

“It was meant for you,” Cale said conversationally, as if they were talking about how to arrange a song, “but he got in the way.”

Kris shivered at the cold, matter-of-fact way Cale said that.

Kris knew he couldn’t have stopped him if Adam really wanted to rip Cale apart, but he tightened his grip on Adam’s arm and he froze, though Kris could feel the strength and tension coiled beneath his hand, just waiting for a chance to strike out.

“Why?” Kris asked Cale again.

“He’s an abomination.” Cale indicated Adam. “They all are. But you. I thought you were better than that; a good, god-fearing man. It’s disgusting that you let him touch you. I can’t stand thinking about it.”

Kris could hear the amusement in Adam’s voice, beneath the steel. “Think about it often, do you?”

Kris wished he could feel amused, but Adam had been hurt, and even aside from that, Kris felt betrayed. He turned to Adam.

“What are we going to do with him?”

Cale was a threat. He knew about vampires, and he’d tried to kill Kris. They couldn’t call the police, but they couldn’t just let him go.

“We’ll lock him up for now; decide what to do with him later.”

Cale made a sound that could have been a laugh. Adam ignored him, but Kris couldn’t.

“What?” he demanded.

“There won’t be a later. Not for him.”

Kris’ eyes met Adam’s, and then his gaze fell to the scratch on Adam’s arm. He turned his head and looked down at the knife that still lay on the floor.

“What did you do?” Kris snarled as he raised his eyes to Cale’s face.

Cale smirked.

“What the fuck did you do?” Kris yelled as he dove for Cale, intent on beating the answer out of him.

Adam caught Kris and held him back. He made a noise of pain, and Kris immediately turned to him.

“What is it?”

Adam studied the cut, pressed his fingers to the reddened skin around it. “Burns.”

Fear sat heavy in Kris’ belly and coiled around his heart. “Poison?” he asked. “What can we do?”

“I need blood.” Adam glanced behind Kris at Cale. “A lot of it.”

“No,” Kris said, touching Adam’s arm to bring his attention back to him.

“You protect him, even now?” Adam ground out, and Kris could see that he was in more pain than he was letting on.

“You can’t trust him, you can’t trust his blood,” Kris said, putting aside Adam’s comment for now. “Take mine.”

Adam’s eyes narrowed. “No.” Adam gritted his teeth in pain. He looked at Isaac. “Get Tommy in here.”

Isaac curled his fingers around Cale’s throat and squeezed. While Cale struggled for air and turned blue, Isaac calmly pulled out his phone and sent Tommy a 911. Tommy and David were there in less than ten seconds.

“What’s going on?” David said as he took in the scene.

Tommy observed silently.

“Adam’s been poisoned,” Kris said, in his worry, speaking before anyone else could.

Tommy looked at Cale. “Want me to kill him?”

“Later,” Kris said, ignoring the look Adam shot him. “We need to get Adam out of here.”

“You do remember who’s the king,” Adam said wryly.

Before Kris could respond, Cale choked out a laugh. “You mean I bagged myself a king?”

“You haven’t killed me yet,” Adam growled.

“On second thought,” Kris told Tommy, “kill him now. David can get rid of the body.”

“We need information first,” Adam said reasonably, easily reclaiming his power from Kris. “Take him back to the mansion; we’ll follow.”

They loaded everyone into the two cars and headed back to the mansion. Allison rode with Kris and Adam to keep her away from Cale. She sat curled up against Adam’s side, her face contorted with fear, while Kris held Adam’s other hand. Adam was quiet, and Kris could tell that he was in pain.

“Adam,” Kris tried again.

“No,” Adam said. “We’ve got blood back at the mansion.”

“Not enough,” Kris said. “Besides, you’re going to need fresh.”

“We’ll call someone in, then. Several someones,” he amended before Kris could speak.

By the time they got to the mansion, Adam could barely walk. Isaac delivered Cale to the dungeon, while Tommy and Monte helped Adam up to his rooms. Kris followed behind, feeling helpless, while Allison was ordered to remain below. Her mother, looking worried, took Allison into her arms, her eyes following them up the staircase.

“Make the calls,” Adam said as he gently pulled away from his friends and stood in the center of the living room.

“They’ve already been made,” Monte said. Isaac had called him from the car to fill him in.

“We just need to wait, then,” Adam said stubbornly, and immediately collapsed to the floor.

“No! No, no, no, Adam,” Kris said as he went to his knees beside Adam.

Adam’s eyes fluttered open. They were filled with pain. “Hurts.”

“You need blood _now_ ,” Kris said as he pushed up his shirt sleeve.

“No, I’m not . . . .”

“You are,” Kris said, equally determined.

“Get him out of here,” Adam growled at Tommy.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kris growled right back. “Adam. Adam!”

Adam’s eyes were rolled back in his head, and he wasn’t responding.

“Adam,” Kris said again, dread like a lead weight in his belly.

Kris dug at his wrist, but his nails did little more than scratch the skin, creating small welts that oozed tiny droplets of blood. “Adam,” Kris said, his voice cracking, “don’t you, don’t you fucking die on me.”

Tommy dropped down beside Kris and grabbed his arm. He lowered his head and sank his fangs into Kris’ wrist. There was so much adrenaline racing through Kris’ body, he didn’t even feel the bite. When Tommy drew back, Kris’ blood dripped freely from the two puncture wounds. Kris placed his wrist against Adam’s lips and smeared his blood across them. There was no reaction. Kris held his wrist to Adam’s mouth and let the blood drip between his lips.

“Swallow, damn it,” Kris urged. “Adam, please.”

Kris pressed his face to Adam’s. “Drink it,” he pleaded. “I love you, Adam, please don’t die.”

“He swallowed,” Monte said.

“That’s it, baby, drink,” Kris encouraged.

Adam sucked on the wounds, and pressed his tongue against them in an attempt to speed the blood flow. Kris moaned when he felt Adam’s fangs slide into his skin. He pressed his lips to Adam’s face.

“I want you to, I want you to, I want you to,” Kris chanted.

“He’s drinking,” Monte announced, relief in his voice.

“How much does he need?” Tommy asked quietly.

“All of it,” Monte replied.

“I love you,” Kris told Adam. He curled his fingers in Adam’s hair and pulled. He could hear it, the sound of Adam suckling at his wrist, but he felt nothing, except relief. “Don’t leave me.”

Adam bit more deeply, drank more deeply. The pain of it finally registered through the adrenaline, but all it meant to Kris was that Adam would live. Kris grew lightheaded, and his limbs went all rubbery. He started to tip, but someone, Tommy, caught him and laid him out next to Adam. Someone else held his arm to make sure his wrist stayed at Adam’s mouth.

Kris felt Adam’s hair against his fingers, and Adam’s skin against his lips. “I love you,” Kris said one last time, and then darkness claimed him.

~*~*~*~

Epilogue

Adam couldn’t take his eyes off Kris’ still, silent form. Kris’ eyes were closed, and his skin was pale against the red silk of the pillow his head rested upon.

Kim Allen moved closer to Adam and slipped her hand into his. “Are you alright?” she asked.

Adam shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be alright again. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kim said.

Adam wanted to laugh at the fact that _she_ was comforting _him_ , but he was afraid that if he allowed himself to feel _anything_ he’d start to cry.

“It is my fault,” Adam disagreed. “He died to save me.”

“Did you ask him to?” Kim asked.

“No, of course not!” Adam said, releasing some of the anger that had been building up since the moment he’d regained consciousness and realized what had happened. What Kris had done for him. Against his express wishes. What he’d done to Kris.

“Kris loved you,” Kim said softly, and Adam envied her her calm. “I know you’re angry, and scared, but you can’t begrudge him that. Wouldn’t you have done the same?”

“I hate you,” Adam sighed, resigned.

“Because I’m right?”

“Yes.”

Kim patted Adam’s arm. “That’s okay, dear.”

“How can you be so . . . calm about this?”

“Because I have faith,” Kim told him. “That everything’s going to work out the way it’s supposed to. Anyway,” she said, shaking off the topic. “I came in here to let you know that Neil is on his way.”

Adam nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

They’d called Kim and Neil immediately to tell them what had happened, and the jet had flown Kim out to LA that night, then returned for Neil, who hadn’t been able to leave until the next night. Tonight. Despite not wanting to, Adam had required sleep to continue healing, so soon after greeting Kim he’d fallen into bed, certain that the events of the night would keep him awake, though they never had in the past.

Nor did they this time. He woke rested, but any good the sleep had done him fled when he remembered. Kris.

“I’ll leave you alone with him for a little while,” Kim said.

Adam swallowed hard, pushing down his emotions at the offer she didn’t have to make. He’d killed her only child, after all. “Thank you.”

Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek that Adam dutifully leaned down for. He really did hate her a little bit (though he knew it was illogical and unreasonable), for being so nice to him when all he wanted to do was shred his clothes and cut his hair and tear at his own skin, screaming and railing at the universe for the way things had turned out.

After Kim had left them alone, closing the door behind her to give them privacy, Adam walked over to the bed. He’d seen Kris like this before, and yet never like this at all. Kris had lain in Adam’s bed many times, but he’d always been so full of life, even when he was sound asleep.

Adam stretched out on top of the covers beside Kris. He touched Kris’ hand, cold and still like it had never been in life. Even when he was sitting and relaxing, Kris’ fingers were always moving, strumming out a song on his own thigh, or on Adam’s back.

Adam turned Kris’ hand over and examined the scar on his wrist. He rubbed his thumb over the raised bumps and remembered the moment he’d realized what he’d done, coming alert with the taste of Kris’ blood on his tongue, his fangs still deep in the flesh of his wrist.

He’d never felt such fear in his life as when he’d searched for Kris’ heartbeat and couldn’t find a pulse. Monte had reached over Adam and pressed a steady finger to Kris’ throat.

“It’s there,” Monte said, “but it’s weak.”

Adam didn’t waste time double checking; he brought his wrist to his mouth and prepared to tear into it. And then he remembered the poison. He felt fine, now, but there was no telling how much of it was left in his system, or how it might affect Kris. He looked up at Tommy in horror, but Tommy had already calmly bitten into his own wrist. Adam gave Tommy the room he needed (and no more than that) to place his wrist to Kris’ mouth.

Adam remembered, like a dream, the sound of Kris’ voice as he begged Adam to drink, and now he was in Kris’ place, his lips against Kris’ ear as his fingers massaged Kris’ throat, begging him to drink. To stay. Adam nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Kris’ throat work as he swallowed, and then began to drink from Tommy’s wrist.

It hadn’t been over, though, the worry, because none of them knew whether they’d initiated the change in time. The wait was interminable. The fear that he might lose Kris, after all they’d been through in the short time they’d known each other, gnawed at Adam.

Adam set Kris’ hand on the blanket that covered him, then raised his own hand to caress Kris’ face. Cold and pale, like porcelain. That wasn’t his Kris. Why wouldn’t he just wake the fuck up? Adam pressed a kiss to Kris’ cheek and laid his head on the pillow beside Kris’ head.

Afraid to think of a future with Kris lest he jinx them, and unable to imagine one without him, Adam lost himself in memories of the past. The first time he’d seen Kris, the attraction, the connection he’d felt even though he hadn’t wanted to. Their first kiss, and their second, and third, the way Kris was always so eager and willing, opening to Adam like a flower to the sun.

The sex, which had never been less than fabulous. The way Kris dug his fingers into the back of Adam’s neck and sighed his name before he came. Adam would never forget that, but there were other things, other moments, that felt _bigger_.

The first time he’d heard Kris sing, and every time after that. The smile that was reserved just for Adam. The way he’d slip his hand into Adam’s without even realizing he’d done it. The fire in his eyes whenever Adam mentioned King Sven. The sound of his laughter when he and Alli had their heads bent together. How much he loved Megan’s pie and Mrs. Iraheta’s chocolate chip cookies.

Adam didn’t want to lose any of that.

Something, Adam didn’t know what it had been, pulled him out of the memories. Adam raised his head from the pillow and studied Kris, and then he saw it. The twitch of a finger.

“Kris,” Adam said, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn’t spook him. He was going to be freaked out enough when he realized what had happened to him. “Kris, baby, wake up.”

Another finger twitched. Of course it would be his fingers, Adam thought, where the muscles recovered first. They never could remain still for long.

“That’s it, Kris, come on, wake up.”

A muscle in Kris’ arm twitched, in his leg, his face. Adam felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, but he didn’t bother to swipe them away, even when they escaped and ran down his cheeks. He continued to speak to Kris, keeping his voice soft and low, talking him through his awakening, the final stage of his change, his fingers lightly stroking the back of Kris’ hand.

When Kris’ eyes finally fluttered open, Adam pressed his face to Kris’ and brokenly whispered his name. He pulled back and stroked his hand through Kris’ hair.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Kris frowned. He looked like a kitten trying to figure out a ball of yarn. Slowly (Adam knew he’d be weak for a while) Kris raised his hand to Adam’s face. He brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

“Adam,” he said, his voice scratchy. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adam said, shaking his head and smiling through his tears. “Absolutely nothing.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest appreciation and gratitude to mercilynn and maerhys for doing first reader duties, and to mercilynn for taking on beta duties as well. All remaining mistakes are my own because I am a tinker-er.


End file.
